St Mungo's Anatomy
by Friendorfoesnape
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Not Deathly Hallows compliant. Draco and Hermione work side by side in St. Mungo's. Lots of pure Draco/Hermione banter. Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Luna/Blaise, and who knows maybe more.....
1. Of Malfoys and Men

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

Title Explanation: I thought I was being funny so it's a twist of Grey's Anatomy. (You know cause they work at Seattle Grey's Hospital and in this fic Draco and Hermione work at St. Mungo's) Haha ok so it's not that funny. Anyway enjoy!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ginny- it truly was the WORST date of my life. His car broke down and he made ME get out and push. We missed our reservation at that new restaurant I've been dying to go to AND then we ended up at O'Connor's pub where he got totally and utterly sloshed. He then referred to me as 'Herminion' while he belted out Celine Dion karaoke. I've never been so humiliated in my life." Hermione grunted as she collapsed on the couch in the center of her shared flat with Ginny.

"I'm really surprised Hermione," Ginny shared a disappointed sigh with her frustrated best friend. "I really thought that you and Mike would hit it off."

"Apparently not." Hermione kicked her now ruined heels off. "It's alright Ginny, I'll just die alone, unsuccessful, and miserable. With several hundred cats."

"Unsuccessful my arse. Explain to me how being a healer is considered unsuccessful?"

"Fine then. I'll die alone, SUCCESSFUL, and miserable."

"With several hundred cats" Ginny added with a laugh

Hermione was glad she had Ginny around. Being best friends with Harry and Ron was nice of course but she didn't think she could survive without her two flat mates. Speaking of which… "Gin, where is Luna?"

"Oh she had a date with….someone. I forget his name. It's something foreign. Anyway she said she would be home around 11:00."

"Ah well hopefully she's having a good time. Maybe one of us will have had a good date this week."

"At least you had a date, Mione. My love life is slower then it's ever been." Ginny was still harboring a crush for one Harry Potter. Too bad said Harry Potter has a girlfriend. And finding a man who lived up to the 'Boy Who Lived' was definitely a challenge. Ginny had a habit of comparing every man she met to him.

"Well Gin, if you want I could set you up with someone from my office."

"Hmm I could see myself with a healer. Alright tell me about him." Hermione laughed. She knew that Ginny accepted dates only to dump the guy with some excuse about a non-existent or a minor flaw. Everyone knew about her continuous crush on Harry except of course Harry.

"Alright well he's Italian."

"Hmm sounds good so far" She tried to recall if Harry was Italian. She thought it was a possibility. She would need to ask him.

"He's drop dead gorgeous."

"Sounds very good so far."

"He's traveled basically everywhere and he has a remarkable sense of humor."

"And he's single?"

"Yup."

"If he is so great then why is he single?"

"He just broke up with his girlfriend of 2 years."

"Why'd they break up?"

"She cheated on him. He was devastated. But if you ask me his girlfriend was a lying cheating little bi-"

"Hermione! Focus! Now tell me what's his name?"

"Well Gin I think you already know him…"

"How?"

"He went to Hogwarts. He was in my year….Blaise Zabini?"

"I don't remember him…"

"Yeah he was more reserved then the rest of the Slytherins."

"Slytherin? He's a Slytherin?"

"Yes. I didn't think that would be too much of a problem. I mean you did date that other Slytherin, that slimy little midget, Santorum Renaldo."

"It's not that **I** have anything against Slytherins, I'm just surprised that YOU would recommend one."

"Well they aren't all gits."

"Only most of them?"

"Exactly."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay Zabini, you owe me ten. Goyle, you owe me sixteen. Crabbe, I owe you five and last but not least Avery, you owe me thirty."

"Wait wait wait. How did I end up owing you thirty, Malfoy? I won!"

"Unfortunately, Avery, the point of pool is to get the balls into the pockets. Not just by hitting them hard enough so that they fly off the table. I mean honestly if you are going to challenge me to a muggle activity at least know how to play it."

"Alright Malfoy, if you think you are so great then I challenge you to chess." Blaise couldn't help but chuckle at his friends. Malfoy always had to be the winner, and most of the time he was. Avery, the youngest by two years, was always the sore loser. Although it didn't help that he had no real desire to listen to any of the rules no matter what game they were playing.

"Wizard or muggle?" Draco replied to the oldest Avery son. Avery pissed him off a lot but the kid had spunk and wasn't too dull either and besides he liked having someone around who he could always count on to be the loser.

"Which is harder?"

"They are basically the same. One is just more violent." Goyle chirped in. Goyle would gladly take any opportunities he could get to prove that he brain actually did function. Crabbe on the other hand…

"I pick violence!" Avery said a little too enthusiastically. Then again they were Slytherins so this was expected.

"Alright. You're on"

"So Goyle, how's it going with Mandy Brocklehurst?" Blaise asked in attempt to direct the topic of conversation away from these tedious arguments.

"Yeah is it true Ravenclaws are the best shag?" Draco questioned with a smirk. Of course if any of them knew it would probably be Draco as he had dated more women the any of the rest.

"As if you wouldn't know Malfoy. You've nearly shagged every witch in our year not to mention the year below and above us." Blaise added to counter Malfoy.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Blaise laughed and the rest had to join in. If anyone had decided to sit in on the activities of this group then it would seem Malfoy was king. And they wouldn't be too far off. To put it shortly, Malfoy was desired. Girls swooned at the site of him. Maybe it was his perfect hair or maybe his stormy eyes. Or maybe he perfectly toned body. It didn't hurt that he was richer then god and had a kick-ass career. This group of rowdy boys certainly had changed since their Hogwarts days. Malfoy was no longer a suck up to his father or even prejudice about blood. He certainly had grown up. Blaise also had made a drastic change since school. No longer a nerd but an outspoken philosopher. Well maybe not a philosopher but definitely an intellect. That's why Draco really enjoyed Blaise's company because it was nice to be able to have someone to discuss real issues with. That's why they were best friends.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Name?"

"Nick Stebbins"

"Ok Mr. Stebbins. Where does it hurt?"

"Please call me Nick."

"Alright then Nick, could you tell me where it hurts?" Hermione was tired from her long days of work but she always tried to make sure it didn't show. She knew that she was being considered for head healer and she would do anything to get that position. Even if it meant receiving unwanted flirting from her patients.

"Well I was on my motorcycle and I crashed and I hurt my leg. But my heart might be in danger."

"Why is that?"

"Well it might break if you have a boyfriend."

There it was. It wasn't completely unusual for guys to hit on her. She had definitely changed since Hogwarts. She had grown into herself. But her personality was the same. She was the same hard working, brilliant witch that she always way.

"Well Mr. Stebbins"

"Nick."

"Well Nick, I think your heart will be just fine. However your leg does look serious."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of. But your leg"

"Is fine. Now lets get back to the topic of your lack of a boyfriend."

"Your leg is not fine. It looks like it could be seriously broken."

"It's just a scratch. So dinner. You. Me. Saturday night?"

"No thank you but sir, if you don't let me fix your leg then you will probably need surgery!"

"Aw come on sweetie, I'll make it worth your while."

"I believe the lady said no." Hermione turned around to see who had decided to come to her rescue. Let's just say her rescuer was far from any prince charming.

Ugh. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Granger, darling, the boss wants to see you in his office pronto. I'll take it from here."

Hermione couldn't help but sneer at the one other healer at St. Mungo's who had a chance at the promotion that she wanted. As much as she would like to deny it Hermione knew that Draco was a very talented healer and was definitely intelligent. She also couldn't deny that Draco was handsome. To SOME people. I mean he had definitely gotten over his greased up hair stage and she had possibly noticed his perfect body at the company barbecue and swim party. But that didn't change her opinion on that arrogant little slime ball. Hermione handed- well more like shoved- the clipboard and form of Mr. Nick 'the prick' Stebbins into the hands of said Malferret. She could only hope this meeting with her boss would lighten her now quite frustrated mood.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Hermione poked her head into the office of her boss, Mr. Baruffio, namesake of Baruffio's Brain Elixir. (As if he would ever let them forget it)

"Yes-Hermione would you mind taking a seat?" Hermione pulled up a seat behind his desk, trying to read his face to see what exactly this meeting entailed. She hoped it would be about the possibility that he decided to retire and pick her for chief of staff.

"As you know, I've decided to retire by the end of this year and I need to pick my replacement."

YES.YES.YES!

"And this concerns you because-"

HERE IT COMES. Hermione had waited for this moment ever since she had discovered there was such a thing as magic.

"every member of the staff will be asked to make a recommendation on who they think should replace me."

DHGHDFGD! Couldn't he just decide to pick her already?

"Oh. I see…do you need my recommendation now?"

"I'd appreciate it. It's not a huge deal, I just wouldn't want to pick someone who the rest of the staff didn't approve of."

"Ah I see. Well if I was to be so bold, sir, I would actually like to recommend myself. You see, sir, I normally wouldn't do this but I just feel that I deserve it, having worked more hours in the past year then any of my fellow coworkers, I really feel I know this hospital."

"I see. Well Ms. Granger, I usually wouldn't do this but I would like to inform you that you are one of the top candidates for the position."

"Why thank you sir!"

"Along with Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy of course"

God damn it! She knew Mr. Baruffio had always liked Malfoy. I mean he always told him that he was like the son he never had. Well if that prick gets the position over her then she would quit or do something slightly less extreme but still do something that moderately made a statement.

"Well I do hope you will pick me but in the meantime I should get back to work. I have a very stubborn patient in room 205 who is resisting his medication."

"Thank you very much Ms. Granger. If you wouldn't mind would you tell Mr. Zabini to come see me?"

"No problem."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Hermione."

"Oh hey Katie." Katie Bell, well now Mrs. George Weasley, was also a healer at St. Mungo's and happened to have the locker next to Hermione's.

"Some of the other healers and I are going out for drinks. Are you in?"

"Sure sounds good. Mind if I invite Ginny and Luna?"

"Well George is coming so that basically means every Weasley sibling is coming so I'd assume she already knows."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh because it was true. The entire Weasley family was a packaged deal. You took one of them and you got them all. (as well as receiving Harry, Luna, and of course Hermione who were all considered part of the Weasley brood)

"So where are we meeting?" Hermione asked as she pulled her scrubs off and placed them in her locker.

"We decided to try some place new. Ever heard of 'The Cat's Meow'?"

"Is that right next to Madam Malkin's?"

"Yeah I think so. Meet us there at 8?"

"Sounds good. I need to go home and shower first. I smell like blood, coffee and piss."

"Yeah you really do"

"Great" Hermione laughed as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Ok I'm going to go buy a birthday present for Molly but I'll see you at 8"

"Alright see you soon Katie."

"You too."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ginny? Hermione? Luna? Anyone home?" Harry poked his head into their apartment, looking around to see if one of the girls were home.

"Oh hi Harry!" Ginny mentally slapped herself for sounding pathetically eager.

"Are you the only one home?"

"Nope. Luna's home but in the shower and I think Hermione should be getting home soon."

"Nice anyway I came over to see if one of you wanted to accompany me to a Weird Sisters concert tomorrow. I have an extra ticket."

"Since when do you like the Weird Sisters?"

"I don't but Susan does"

Ginny inwardly cringed at the name of that she-witch, Susan Bones, the current girlfriend of Harry.

"Why isn't she going with you?"

"She got a last minute invitation to some wedding in France."

"Oh."

"So do you want to come with me? It will be really fun. We can buy some drinks and scream along with lots of pre-teen girls. Oh and if we have time we can go and buy one of those giant pretzels that you like so much"

"Harry, I'd love to but I sort of have a date tomorrow."

"Really? That's fantastic! With whom?"

"Blaise Zabini….but I could reschedule!" Ginny knew Hermione and Luna would never approve of this but she really did like Harry and as much as they would try and convince her she couldn't accept that he had a girlfriend.

"Aw Gin it's okay. I wouldn't want you to do that. Maybe Luna or Hermione will be available." Ginny had hoped he would have been as excited to hang out with her as she was with him.

"Yeah, maybe." Ginny hoped her disappointment wasn't visible on face.

"Well Gin, do you think you can pass among the memo? I should probably get home. You know how Susan gets, always one to jump to conclusions." Harry laughed as he ruffled his eternally messy (but sexy) hair.

"Harry, wait!"

"Yeah Gin?"

"I…" uh shit what should she say. Oh gosh he's looking at her. THINK GINNY THINK! "I miss hanging out with you." Oh nice. Not too needy but could be interpreted in a more then friends way.

"I miss you too." He said he missed her! Not even missed hanging out with her but missed her! That's an even better sign, right? She knew she was smiling and probably looked ridiculous but she couldn't help it.

"Gin, come here" Harry pulled her into a huge bear hug. "You have no idea what I'd do without you" Ginny could have melted right there in his arms.

"Ginny? Luna? I'm home!" Hermione called. She walked into the living room and saw Harry and Ginny hugging quite intimately. She didn't know whether to reveal she was there or let them be. They were just standing there, hugging. It didn't look like they had any intentions to release each other. Then Hermione realized that Harry had a girlfriend and prolonging this would probably end up hurting Ginny more.

"Hey guys" Hermione said a bit too loudly which caused Ginny and Harry to quickly break apart.

"Hey Hermione. How was work?" Harry asked.

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny managed to say while sneaking peeks at Harry.

"Work was long as usual. I had a lot of very difficult patients today, one even asked me to marry him. Although he was 85 so he forgot rather quickly. Anyway I'm going out to drinks with some coworkers, anyone want to join?"

"I'd love to but I can't. I have to head home to Susan, she's leaving tomorrow morning for France. Speaking of which any chance you're free tomorrow night?"

"Sorry I'm on-call all tomorrow. Ginny are you up for drinks? I bet Blaise will be there. That way you can actually meet him before your date."

"Oh uh no thanks. I'm not feeling too well. I actually just want to go to bed."

"Anyway I need to head home. Bye guys!" Harry said as he hugged both girls goodnight. Although one hug lasted a bit longer then most friendly hugs should last.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. Night Hermione."

"Night Ginny."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione walked down diagonal alley, angry with herself for not taking a taxi here because her shoes were making her feet hurt and she was getting rather cold.

"Hermione!"

"Wait up!" Hermione turned around upon hearing the voices of both Katie and her husband, George. George couldn't resist enveloping Hermione into a big bear hug-nearly cutting off her supply of oxygen.

"Mione Monster! Haven't seen you in ages!" Leave it to George to think of the stupidest nicknames.

"Mione Monster? And what do you mean I haven't seen you in ages? I saw you two days ago at brunch!"

"Yes exactly. Two days is a long time. And I assumed Mione Monster would be well received over past nicknames such as Grungy Granger and Hungry Hermy!" Katie tried to hold in a laugh, although her husband's immaturity was actually quite funny in an embarrassing kind of way.

"George Weasley your mind is equivalent to that of a five year old."

"Thank you. Oh look we're here" George made a point of opening the door to the bar quite slowly.

"Hurry it up George"

"Yeah Weasley, Hurry Up"

Hermione snapped her head around to the unwelcome sight of one Draco Malfoy.

"Ah Granger, how marvelous to see you. Your stench has improved so much."

"First off- you didn't smell so great yourself. And secondly, SOD OFF Malfoy."

"Oh Granger, the sooner you admit you are completely and utterly head over heels in love with me, the better. That way we can skip this bloody banter and get right to shagging."

"Malfoy I wouldn't shag you if you were the last man on earth and the entire future of the species depended on it."

"Aw Granger, you hurt my feelings."

"Damn I meant to hurt your ego."

"Oy, would you two cut it out? We're trying to enjoy ourselves." Blaise said as he ordered a round of drinks for everyone.

"Anyway like I was saying-apparently Sheryl from Creature-Induced Injurieswas told that the boss has three possible candidates in mind for his job." Katie said

"Oh yeah he told me that too." Hermione added, "He actually told me who."

"Well bloody tell us! I mean we know one of them has to be you, Miss. Workaholic." Dean added with a laugh.

"Well yes he did mention me. But he also mentioned Blaise."

"He did? Congrats mate!" George said as he patted Blaise on the back.

"So whose the last one?" Katie added.

"Well obviously it's his ickle little Drakie." Blaise joked as he ruffled Draco's near perfect hair. Luckily for Draco his hair fell back into an even sexier position then before. This didn't go unnoticed along the female doctors.

"Yes, unfortunately, it was Malfoy" Hermione confirmed as she rolled her eyes towards Malfoy.

"Good job Draco" Marietta Edgecombe added with a saucy wink. Draco returned her flirting with his smile, which has been known to cause women of all ages to swoon. Hermione nearly gagged at the desperation of the women sitting across from her. Marietta was only one of the few women in the hospital who hadn't slept with Draco yet but it seemed she would soon. In fact she was the only nurse in all of St. Mungo's that had yet spent a night in his amazing pent house. Marietta eagerly batted her eyelashes in his direction causing Hermione to have to suppress more gags.

"Alright I'm going to head out." Hermione said as she put her scarf on.

"I think I will as well." Draco added as he stood up.

Hermione walked out the door only to be called back, "Granger, wait up!"

"Ugh, what do you want Malfoy?"

"Look we both know that promotion is down to the two of us."

"It's only down to the two of us Malfoy because our boss is a tad bit sexist. He always asks me to get his coffee or do him a favor. Does he ever ask you or Blaise? It's completely unfair because I work twice as hard as both you, Blaise, Dean and Seamus combined."

"Granger, you may work harder then Seamus, Thomas or Blaise but I'll let you know I've worked as many hours and as many shifts as you have in the past year."

"That's not true! I spend more hours then you do!"

"Yes but I work Sundays and you don't!"

"That's not fair. I can't work Sundays because you know perfectly well I have to help take care of my grandmother."

"Whatever Granger. I just wanted to say let the best man win."

"You mean best woman."

"Of course I don't. I'd never let a woman beat me." Draco joked and Hermione couldn't help but realize his laugh was infectious, too bad she still wanted to knock his face in.

"Anyway good night Granger."

"Good night Malfoy."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys think? Funny? Stupid? Want to kill me? Let me know! The more reviews I get….the sexier Draco is

:D

Also, with the exception of two names (Mike and Santorum Renaldo santorum by the way means 'ass hole' in Latin which I thought was appropriate) all of the names are actually from the books…at least all the last names. I had to improvise a few names. But I spent a lot of time checking out names from wikipedia's list of all the HP characters which was pretty sweet. Anyway thanks so much for reading. Sorry my grammar sucks!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Harry Potter. Or Draco….sadly. But if I did I'd be rich. Cha-ching!


	2. Come Ons and Shut Downs

St

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

Quick Note: I made a little mistake the first chapter which I wanted to correct here. I said something about Hermione working in an office (which she did in my original draft of the story) BUT she is actually a healer. So anyway just wanted to clear up any confusion. Hope you enjoy this next chapter

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione never considered herself much of a morning person but this morning she nearly sprinted out of bed. Yes, this Monday was going to be a good day and the start of a good week. She just had one of those feelings, one of those signs that told her she was going to have a good week. She never believed much in divination but she could predict something good was going to happen. She pulled on normal casual clothing, knowing she would just end up changing into her scrubs or the normal green robes that healers usually were seen wearing. She slipped on her shoes and nearly skipped all the way to her favorite café.

"Hello pretty lady, what can I get for you this fine morning?" Hermione looked up only to realize the guy serving her was very attractive and seemed to think that same about her. Exactly her point, this was going to be a very good day.

"Hmm what do you suggest?" Hermione asked in what she hoped was a flirty drawl. Of course Hermione had been to this café numerous times and knew exactly what she liked and how she liked it. But it never hurt to try new things.

"Well I recommend the Orange mocha frappacino. It's a great mix of tangy orange and chocolate. It always makes my day." Hermione inwardly frowned, she hated orange mocha frappawhatevers. She didn't like anything too fancy only the simple triple venti soy white mocha. She wasn't high maintenance or anything.

"Hmm alright how about I get one orange mocha frap" YUCK "and one triple venti soy white mocha."

"Alright one orange frap for you and one white mocha for your boyfriend?" Hermione smiled, this would be a good day.

"No. Sadly I don't have a boyfriend.." Hermione replied throwing in her sexiest smile.

"Well maybe I can fix that." Hermione giggled at the cashier. I mean he was cute

"GRANGER! Do I mean nothing to you?!" Hermione whipped around only to be face to face with Malfoy. Again.

"I'm sorry Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Hermione questioned, rather pissed off that he was interrupting her flirting session with the cute cashier.

"Look buddy, stay away from my girlfriend. You got it?" Malfoy spat at the cashier.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?" Hermione angrily shouted at Malfoy. Boy was she confused. The cashier had a look of what can only be described as horror. He quickly handed Hermione her drinks, eager to rid himself of this situation. Looking at Malfoy he knew if there was going to be a fight he would definitely end up losing and he was planning on not getting beaten up. Hermione practically threw the money at the cashier, grabbed her drinks and ran out the café only to be once again followed by the obnoxious ferret.

"Malfoy! That wasn't funny!"

"Granger, you'd be laughing if you could see the look on your face. It was priceless.

"How dare you? I mean are you always this much of a prick or do you only do this to me?"

"Only you, darling" Draco said as he lifted his hand and stroked her cheek.

"Oh go to hell! You bloody stupid moron!"

"Stupid moron? Redundant, much?"

"Shut up."

"You know Granger it's said that people only say 'shut up' when they aren't smart enough to think of something else."

"Alright how's this for a response? How about you go sit on that road over there and wait till a bus hits you. It's not like any one would miss you!"

"Oh darling, I think you would miss me."

"Not really, you're very replaceable, I think a pet ferret would suffice."

"Honestly, you get turned into a ferret once and it sticks with you forever."

Draco shook his head, moving his now shaggy hair out of his eyes. "Granger can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did."

"Fine then, can I ask you another question-not including this one?"

"No."

"Granger."

Hermione looked over and saw that for once Malfoy actually looked somewhat serious. "Fine just make it quick."

"Why do you want the promotion?"

"What do you mean, 'why do I want it'? I think it's obvious why I want it."

"No but what are you going to do with the position?"

"Well if you must know I'm planning on focusing my attention on the children's ward, making it a little brighter and happier wouldn't hurt anyone." Draco nodded his head; damn that was a good answer.

"Why do you want the job?" Hermione asked, although certain it would just be for the money and of course the power to boss everyone else around.

"I guess it's to really prove something, to prove myself I suppose. As you are more then well aware, my family has caused a lot of damage, and hurt way too many innocent people. I just want to prove to everyone, including myself that I am not like my relatives. I know that sounds really pathetic-"

"No it doesn't at all." Hermione was shocked, it was very out of character for Draco to open up, let alone speak civilly, to her. Unfortunately they then arrived at the hospital and his look of seriousness seemed to vanish.

"Well Granger, I'll see you and your frizz ball hair later." Hermione looked at her reflection in her sunglasses, shit he was right, she looked like crap. Damn that Malfoy!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ginny?" Luna looked around her flat surprised to find that apparently she was home alone. She guessed Ginny was out, and Hermione was at work. She flipped her shoes and off and cuddled up in her favorite chair with the new book she had just purchased, Marlions: Inexistent-or in Hiding? However she was distracted from her reading by a knock at the door. She looked at the clock, it was only 7, surely Harry wasn't here already? The concert started at 9. She stood up and went to answer the door only to be greeted by a very handsome man.

"Hi, can I help you?" Luna asked with her best smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for Ginny Weasley. I hope I don't have the wrong address, I think this is the place Hermione told me." Luna inwardly groaned, great this was Ginny's date.

"Sorry Ginny's not here yet. I actually have no idea where she is. Was she supposed to meet you?"

"Yeah I guess she forgot. I can come back later."

"Oh don't be silly you can wait inside." Blaise looked over this girl, he knew he recognized her, I mean it was hard to miss her during school days. He noticed she was wearing the same odd jewelry she had worn back in those days.

"Woah this is a really great apartment, amazing view."

"Why thank you, technically it's Hermione's place, Ginny and I just live with her."

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Well hello Blaise, I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna inwardly groaned again, of course Ginny got a date with the cute Italian stallion ;) while she was headed off to a concert with yet another boy of Ginny's. Life was not fair.

"Oh I remember you. You left quite the impression."

Luna giggled, "I did?"

"Well it's hard to forget a face as pretty as yours."

Of course Ginny picked that moment to burst through the door, panting. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I was downtown and totally lost track of the time. I swear sometimes I just lose myself among the racks of shoes. Shall we go?"

"Don't you think you should change first?" Blaise asked awkwardly, regarding Ginny's sweat shirt and ripped jeans.

"Oh, right sorry. I forgot" Ginny rushed into her room, a little embarrassed. Obviously Blaise was bring her somewhere nice, he was wearing a nice suit for god's sake and she was looking rather grungy.

"So Luna, do tell me, where do you work nowadays?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I'm an artist. I'm actually having a gallery opening tomorrow if you wanted to come."

"I'd love to. Where and at what time is it?"

"It's actually downtown in muggle London, right next door that antique store, Twice is Nice. I don't know if you know where that is, I could look up the address, that is if you have time tomorrow at 7, I mean that's when the gallery opens."

"I do actually believe I know where that is, I'm not too familiar with muggle London but that used to be a favorite store of my mother's. And I get off work tomorrow at 5:30 so I will definitely be there. Black tie, I'm assuming?"

"You assumed correct. So I'll see you there?"

"Definitely."

"Ok, I'm ready to go. For real this time." Ginny said as she walked out of her bedroom wearing a nice blue dress.

"You look great, let's go. It was really nice seeing you again, Luna."

"Yeah it was wonderful seeing you again too, Blaise."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey sexy, come here often?" Hermione groaned, yet another creepy patient to deal with.

"Sir, I work here so yes I do come here often."

"Well when I get out of here, I'm buying you a drink."

"No thank you sir."

"Aw darling, it wasn't a question. It was an order." Oh great another guy who thought he was funny.

"Unfortunately I still can't. I'm afraid I'm already seeing someone" Hermione lied.

"Actually, quite the contrary, she isn't seeing some one. She just doesn't like guys to make the first move." Draco said as he walked-more like strutted-into the room.

"Malfoy, do me a favor and either shut up or go find that bus we were talking about earlier."

"So you're not seeing anyone then?" The obviously sex-deprived patient asked.

"No I am."

"Yeah she is seeing me", Draco said as he grabbed Hermione by the waist.

"NO! I am not! Malfoy would you stop claiming to be my boyfriend?"

"And why would I do that, darling? I love seeing you get all worked up."

"ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT SEEING SOMEONE?", the patient barked.

Hermione looked back and forth between the patient and Malfoy, secretly deciding whom she disliked more. Definitely Malfoy. Oh well screw them both.

"Hey Draco, are you ready to go?" Marietta Edgecome asked as yet another person walked in the room. Hermione guessed Marietta was going to end up in Malfoy's apartment tonight just like every other nurse at St. Mungo's. How pathetic, really.

"Sure, let's go. See you around Granger."

"Go to hell Malfoy."

"Love you too."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note:** Now I know this 4309048578349589347589348579 years late but I was just reminded about this story by a reviewer and I remembered that I needed to post this. Now if you all want to kill me, I understand. I waited forever and a half. But hopefully this will soften the blow. I promise to update a lot sooner from now on. 

So all reviews are great!!


	3. And so it continues

St

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

"Hermione, you know what? Boys really suck."

"Yes they most certainly do, Ginny."

"I mean honestly they are so confusing! One day they love you, one day they think of you like a little bloody sister."

"Or they act like complete arse holes and you don't know who they are trying to impress." Hermione added

"Exactly! And they walk around, knowing all girl's attention is on them. And they are so smug!"

"Couldn't agree more. But what really bugs me is when they try and seem as if they are actually smarter then you."

"Or they act as if because you're a girl, you're naïve or something."

"Or they act as if their presence is god's gift to the world."

"Or they act as if the world would stop turning if they stopped breathing."

"And they strut around with their stupid perfect hair, looking all perfect and stupid and blonde!"

"Wait, Hermione, who are you talking about?"

"No one! Who were YOU talking about?"

Pause. "No one!"

"Good neither was I."

"This conversation didn't happen, agreed?"

"Of course not, what conversation?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco Malfoy was stressed. He didn't have any time to take a breath, let alone take a break. He would be damned if he didn't get that promotion, he deserved. Well so did Granger. And he guessed Blaise did too. But he wanted too for a really fine reason. And he would damn well get it! Draco was so involved in his work he didn't even hear the door opening. Nor did he see Grace Ramies, a young nurse covered head to toe in ridiculous amounts of makeup, walk it.

"Hey Drakie, want to go get something to bite at that new café and head over to my flat?" Grace asked, of course throwing in her 4.00 lipgloss smile at him. Draco looked her over and she wasn't too bad looking. Oh well screw work, he can make up the time later.

"Sure let's go except maybe we could skip the eating part, I am hungry but for something you definitely won't be able to get in a café." Draco said adding one of his heart melting smirks.

"You mean-like corn flakes?" Grace asked completely-and scarily- serious. Draco stared at her for a bit.

"Uh not exactly….never mind about the eating, lets just go." Hey I guess not everyone can be smart…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sir, you are going to be just fine. I just need you to sign these forms." Hermione said as she placed a rather large stack of papers on her patient's lap. She was thrilled because this was her last patient of the day and she was going to make it to Luna's gallery opening in time.

"Granger!" There goes her good mood, yet again.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"I need you to cover my patient."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well I'm leaving and some one needs to make sure that Mr. Jones doesn't have another heart attack."

"Malfoy in case you haven't noticed I'm now officially off the clock and I am leaving. And even if I wasn't I still wouldn't watch your patients so you can go off and sleep with some desperate girl."

"I AM NOT DESPERATE!" Grace screamed.

"No you are just annoying." Hermione's patient added

"Granger! Come on! Grace and I have plans, can't you delay going home to your empty flat and cats for one hour?"

"Excuse me ass hole! I have plans!"

"With who? Your cat and bottle of wine to drown your sorrows in?"

"How dare you!"

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Hermione wanted to beat that smirk of his face. Steam was practically shooting from his ears. Before she could reply, however, Malfoy continued.

"Whatever Granger, can you just cover me?"

"Malfoy-you get off break in an hour. I'm going to an art gallery opening in 40 minutes and I need to change so I refuse to be delayed any longer. See you later, prick."

"Go to hell Granger."

"Love you too."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luna looked around proudly at her gallery. It did look rather good. Her paintings were her way of channeling what other people called "her weirdness." Each picture was of those mystical creatures that she used to search for. Of course she still believes in them but apparently her theories weren't well received and so she mostly kept them to herself. She scanned the people who were pondering her pictures. A few friends were scattered here and there, a few old classmates of hers and of course very many potential buyers. However, none of her closest friends were here yet. And even more importantly, Blaise Zabini wasn't here yet. She hoped he hadn't forgotten but he might have. She hadn't seen much of Ginny since her date with Blaise and so she had no idea how it went. She knew it was a bad thing to hope, but she wished they didn't get along.

"Thought I might see you here." A voice said from behind her.

Yes! Finally he was here. Time to impress. Mental checklist begin: hair? check. lipstick on lips and not on teeth? check. breath? a little fruity but will do.

"Hello again Mr. Zabini"

"Please-call me Blaise."

"Alright then, nice to see you, Blaise." He couldn't help but notice how nicely that seemed to roll of her tongue.

"What a nice gallery you have here. I'm extremely impressed."

"Why thank you. I'd hope it would be seeing as I've spent so bloody long on it." Luna noted Blaise had a very charming laugh, good to keep in mind.

"Now I'm curious about this painting over here. I see that there is a girl holding a hairbrush and crying as she looks in the mirror. I can tell by the red hair that this is not you, who is it?"

"Oh that one, well it's supposed to be Ginny. I tried copying a very old picture of her that her brother Ron took after she got a particularly unpleasant haircut. She thought she looked bad, but as you know her bad is better then most people's good. I guess that painting isn't very good, I didn't really do her much justice."

"Oh on the contrary, I think it's a marvelous painting. I only was curious because it does look like Ginny mostly, however, the eyes aren't Ginny's but seem to be yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny's eyes and your eyes do share the same shade of blue, however, your eyes have an unique sparkles which Ginny doesn't possess."

Luna would have loved to reply most calmly and coolly, however, the intensity of his statement wiped her mind blank. She never believed in Prince Charming, but now she is most definitely a believer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Granger!"

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to talk to you about last night."

"I'm not going to apologize, you had no right to assume I was available to cover your patients. I have a life you know too! And if you even think for one second that my plans aren't as important as your shag-a-thons then you are surely mistaken because what I do with my friends actually has some meaning! All you do is slut around and if you think I will donate my time so that you can continue that, then you are denser then I thought!"

"Are you done?"

"Yes." She answered sharply and spitefully.

"Good because Granger if you had given me the chance to speak before your little rant then you would have realized I was trying to apologize to you. I didn't mean to imply you were a lonely old cat lady, with no plans and no life whatsoever."

"Oh thanks Malfoy, you just made me feel loads better."

"But seriously Granger, I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay?" Hermione looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Sure…" She said before she turned and walked away, she was very very confused.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello, any one home?" Ginny called and she peaked through Harry's already open door. Ginny slowly walked inside only to be greeted with a rather loud and angry scene.

"Harry James Potter! And another thing-I never want to see you again! Don't bother calling me, I won't pick up!" Shrieked the voice of Harry's girlfriend, Susan.

"Susan-please calm down! I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? How dare you be sorry! Oh look, hello Ginny, I was just leaving."

"Sorry! Did I come at a bad time? I'll leave." Ginny offered as she turned towards the door.

"No you stay" Susan said as she grabbed Ginny. "I'll go." Susan grabbed her now packed bags and marched out the door.

"Susan wait!" Harry called down the hall after her, although, she ignored him and kept going, screaming and yelling the entire way.

"Harry I'm so sorry I barged in, I'll leave if you want."

"No Ginny, it's fine. Please stay!" Harry said as he sank down into his couch, his head dropping into his head.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked as she sat next to him on the couch, gently rubbing his back.

"I was stupid. I forgot her birthday." He said almost with a small laugh. "I'm the epitome of a terrible boyfriend."

"You are not a bad boyfriend at all!" He looked up at her as if to say 'yeah right'

"It's true!" She continued, "when we were dating you were a great boyfriend. You were always really sweet and caring. You-"

Ginny never got to finish what she way saying because in that moment Harry took the opportunity to cover her lips with his own, and unfortunately for Ginny, her will power wasn't strong enough to stop it. Besides, what could one kiss do? Really…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note:**

Again sorry for this being late! Here's the good news: I'm done with school for the year so expect more chapters soon! Here's the bad news: I'm leaving for Europe in two weeks and won't be home for a little over a month. So I won't be updating at all during that point but I will try my best to get a lot done before hand.

Now I need your opinions! How is it so far? Are they moving too fast? Good? Review and let me know! Thank youuu


	4. Confusion Ensues

St

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late post of this chapter. Would you believe it? My computer actually crashed but those great people at Mac fixed it up very quickly. I also learned that Grey's Anatomy isn't named the way I thought. Apparently the Grey comes from the main character, Meredith Grey's last name. Whoops! I always thought the hospital was Seattle Grey's and was possible named after Meredith's mother. Oh well the title will stay the same just know I am stupid! Thank you to prgirl for letting me know! Anyway here is the 4th chapter of St. Mungo's Anatomy. Hope you enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"HERMIONE! LUNA! Where are you guys I need you NOW!" Ginny yelled frantically as she burst into her shared apartment.

"Ginny? I'm here! What's up" Hermione asked quickly as she shuffled out of her room.

"Hermione! Oh god I've done a bad thing. I've been looking all over London for you guys for the past half hour."

"Oh god Ginny, what is it? Please don't tell me you killed someone or like robbed a bank!"

"Oh god oh god oh god!"

"Ginny what is it?" Luna asked as she suddenly appeared in the room.

"I well I uh" Ginny mumbled

"Come on Ginny what happened?"

"I kissed Harry! Well rather he kissed me but still I didn't pull away."

"What about Susan?" Hermione asked

"They had just broken up."

"Then what's the problem?" Hermione asked

"Well technically I'm dating Blaise" Luna cringed at this "but now I will have to break up with him. And oh god I'm probably just he rebound girl. Oh damn it! I'm so stupid!"

"Ginny, you're breaking up with Blaise?" Luna asked quickly

"Yeah I have to, why do you think I shouldn't?"

"No you definitely should, well actually, oh screw it I have a confession too. I kissed Blaise at my gallery opening before you guys came! Ginny, I am so sorry!"

"You kissed the guy I'm dating?" Ginny asked confused

"I am so sorry!"

"No this is great! Now I don't have to feel guilty about cheating on him because he cheated on me too! Thank you!" Ginny said as she jumped on Luna, hugging her.

"Oh uh you're welcome?"

"So let me get this straight" Hermione began, "Ginny was dating Blaise but Luna liked Blaise and so Luna and Blaise kissed and then Ginny kissed Harry?"

"Yeah pretty much" Ginny and Luna said in unison.

"Great! So while I was cleaning of the stench of hospital from my scrubs, you guys were out making out with two ridiculously attractive guys? God my life is so unfair!"

"Well if it makes you feel better I was probably only Harry's rebound girl. He probably is regretting it."

"Wait so tell me exactly how this happened."

"Well I went over to Harry apartment because we had plans to watch the big match and when I got there Susan and Harry were having this awful row."

"What about?"

"Apparently he forgot her birthday. Anyway when I got in there, Susan had just left and he seemed really depressed. He kept talking about how he was such an awful person and an awful boyfriend. And then I assured him that when we were going out he was a great boyfriend."

"And then?" Luna asked

"Well he kissed me and I didn't pull back. But then about a few minutes later I realized how crazy that was and I stopped and ran out."

"Did he try and stop you?" Hermione asked urgently

"I think he was kind of in shock himself. Oh god I am his rebound girl!"

"Well the timing wasn't great" Luna said hesitantly

"But it is so obvious that he likes you." Hermione asked

"Exactly! You are definitely not his rebound girl." Luna finished

"Are you sure?"

"Completely." Hermione said.

"Well I better call Blaise." Ginny said as she reached over for the phone.

"Tell him I say hi." Luna said before adding "or not, maybe that'd be weird."

"Just a little."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright everyone there are a lot of traumas today so we are going to need to split up into groups of two. We need a lot focus from everyone today, there was a terrible accident with an exploding cauldron, about twenty people wounded, possibly more." Healer Baruffio, Hermione's boss, said. "Alright let's have Bell and Zabini. Thomas and Finnigan. Abbott and Johnson. Macmillan and Zeller. Which leaves Malfoy and Granger. Now get to work, we don't have much time."

Draco and Hermione glared at each other but set off to work, it had occurred to them both that working together today was just another test to see who was going to be chief. Let the show down begin.

"Alright Malfoy since we are working together let's get one thing straight. I stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. Sure we have to be around each other but let's just get this over with as quickly and easily as we can. Got it?"

"I do remember him saying something about working as a team. Seeing as I am going to be this hospital's next head healer I need to show everyone my ability to work with others, you understand right?"

"First off Malfoy you are the most inept teammate possible and secondly you will become chief over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

"Malfoy! Granger! Stop wasting time and move!" Healer Baruffio screamed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Malfoy- what are you only on your 5th patient?" Hermione mocked as she vigorously healed her patient's broken ribs.

"In your dreams Granger, I've already been through 11 patients which beats your 8."

"Unfortunately Malfoy I'm on my 12th patient. You might want to work harder." Hermione said before smirking at Malfoy. Then turning back to her patient she said "sir your ribs are healing nicely, you need to stay here in bed for a few hours so I can monitor your recovery and then I think I will be able to discharge you."

"Ma'am you will be just fine. You suffered minor injuries in your arms but did lose a fair amount of blood. However, I think it's save to discharge you. If the pain continues then you should come back. If you would just fill out these forms then you are free to go." Draco said to his patient before smirking back at Hermione.

"Granger, it's 12-12."

"Well then let the games begin!"

Both healers rushed off to find another patient, both hoping to crush the ego of their opponent.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright everyone good work today. I want to make an announcement though, this is rather important so everyone listen up!" Healer Baruffio said. "As you know every year this hospital holds a fundraising black and white ball. Everyone invited to the ball pays a sum of 90 dollars for a seat at a table, all the money raised will be redistributed throughout the hospital. It is not a requirement to go, however, as you all know it is a huge social event with many important wizards and witches attending. I would also like to take this time to officially announce the three candidates for my position, as you know I will be retiring at the end of this year. I'm sure you all are aware but the three candidates are Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger. I would like to make it clear that my replacement will be announced at that ball and only then so for those candidates it is mandatory that you attend. Alright everyone that is it, see you all bright and early tomorrow." Mr. Baruffio finished.

"Alright Malfoy come on!" Hermione said as the two rushed over to the nurse's stand.

"Alright so who won?" Draco questioned the nurse in charge of organizing the files of each patient.

"Won? Won what?" Draco's newest fling, Melinda Bobbin asked as she came up from behind and hugged Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Granger and I were trying to see who saved more people. And of course the nurses would know, they keep track of the files.

"Hold on just let me count them" Marietta Edgecombe spat, obviously still bitter after being dumped by Draco. Marietta then smirked, finally a revenge chance for revenge. She looked down and pretended to read the files, however, instead she was just blindly staring at them. She then looked up and said quite happily, "Sorry Draco, Hermione won."

"What? How?" Draco asked doubtfully, he was sure he won.

"Yeah there is no way that someone like _her_" Melinda spat "could beat my baby." Melinda then continued to rub his arms and back until he pushed her off gently.

"Excuse me? What do you mean someone like me?"

"I think you know." She said back spitefully

"No I really don't."

"I mean your background."

"What Gryffindor? Middle class? Muggle-born?" Hermione was confused, Melinda was in Hufflepuff in Hogwarts, why would she care about blood? Wasn't she only a half-blood?

"Don't you agree with me Draco?" Melinda asked as batted her eyelashes.

"No."

"I'm sorry, what?" Melinda asked again

"No I don't agree with you."

"You don't?" She asked as her eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped.

"No. Hermione beat me fair and square, that's all there is to it."

It was then Hermione's turn to be confused.

"Unfortunately ladies, I have to go finish filling out paperwork. I'll hopefully see you both later at The Cat's Meow for drinks?" Draco asked, staring directly at Hermione. Hermione looked around, very confused. What was Malfoy doing?

"You'll definitely see me later" Melinda said before winking and then walking away.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

Since when did he call her by her first name? "Uh yeah I guess. I have to go finish paperwork though too" Hermione said very confused.

"Swell" Draco said walking away.

Hermione looked around, she didn't have any idea of what just happened. She then walked a few steps and then turned back to Marietta. "Let me guess-we actually tied?"

"Yeah."

"Swell." Hermione said as she walked away.


	5. Explosions and Turn Ons

St

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I can't believe we are already on a 5th chapter! How swell! I just wanted to say yes I am officially back from Europe and am back to being able to update! I am around for a while and will update as much as possible! Hope you enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione, why are we doing this?" Ginny managed to spit out in between her gasping for air as she clutched her side.

"Seriously, my sides are killing me" Luna whined as she dropped down into the ground.

"If I must repeat it I will. Endorphins are released when you exercise and endorphins make you happy. So in turn running makes you happy. Now get up and keep going. It's harder to keep going once you stop. Besides the sooner you get in shape the less painful this will become." Hermione said as she continued to jog in place.

"Well look at that-I'm not happy!" Ginny said as she took a seat next to Luna. "Besides I'm hungry!"

"Oh isn't chocolate also supposed to be a mood buster?" Luna asked suddenly cheerful. "Why don't we abandon this side splitting form of torture and pick up some of that creamy instant happiness?"

"Alright both of you let me put this into words you might understand because obviously I'm not getting through. Do you know what is happening in a few short weeks time?"

Ginny and Luna looked curiously at her before lightly shaking their heads no.

"That is what I figured. Well in a short time the three of us will be required to attend a black tie event with the most posh and important social circle in our dear wizarding world. Yes- St. Mungo's annual black-tie fundraising ball! You-Ginny will most likely be attending as the date of one Harry Potter, the boy who lived, aka one of the most important guests at this ball. You, Luna, will most likely be attending as the date of one Mr. Blaise Zabini, a candidate for the position of chief healer. And I, Miss Hermione Granger, am also one of those candidates for that same very important position. Do you know why this is related to the run?"

Again they shook their heads no.

"Well on that day of the ball we will be required to fit into elegant dresses and so it is important to run and not eat our feelings in chocolate as to avoid looking dumpy. Understand?" Hermione asked with a hopeful smile.

"Oh my god Hermione you are so right! You totally reminded me-what if Harry doesn't ask me?" Ginny asked with a horror struck/anxious look on her face.

"Oh my god what if Blaise doesn't ask me?" Luna said with a squeal, eventually donning the same horrified face as Ginny.

"Ginny-have you even talked to Harry since you kissed him?" Hermione asked

"Well technically no but he hasn't made any attempt to call me either and that was two days ago." Ginny said looking worried.

"Alright then once we finish this run, and we WILL finish this run, you need to call Harry. And Luna why would Blaise not ask you? You guys have gone out 4 times this week alone." Hermione said still jogging in place.

"Yes but he hasn't called me either in a full 24 hours! What if he is seeing someone else?"

"I doubt he is. Now can we please just run already?" Hermione said as she started to pull Ginny and Luna up.

"I still don't see why we have to run." Ginny complained.

"Fine don't run if you don't want to." Hermione said before adding with a laugh, "Just don't complain when we're buying dresses for the ball and I'm still a size 2 and you are a size 10!"

Within seconds Luna and Ginny were sprinting down the street.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Blaise, let me show you how a professional does it." Draco said as he pulled out his own club, aligned his shot and somehow managed to get another ball into the hole.

"I don't understand how you became so good at muggle golf so quickly. I mean honestly we've been playing for the same amount of time and I can't hit like that."

"Yes well you should have realized by now I am generally more competent and talented and overall superior." Draco joked.

"Well almighty great one would you mind moving over so the rest of us could hit?" A frustrated Avery asked. Unfortunately for the previously mentioned Slytherin golf, among many other things, did not come naturally for him and so he ended up throwing his club by accident farther then he hit the ball.

"Alright Goyle it's your turn. Please don't hit it into the water again, I can't bare to see you have to nearly drown again to retrieve it." Blaise said between laughs.

"Har har har" Goyle said as he aligned his shot.

"So Blaise how's it going with that girl you're seeing" Goyle asked in an attempt to take the attention away from his very poor shot.

"Pretty well I suppose. I can't seem to figure her out though. She's quite the mystery." Blaise answered as he began to walk to the next hole.

"Isn't that good though?" Crabbe asked, "Women are better when you don't know exactly what they are thinking."

"I'm sorry and from what experience are you drawing that conclusion from Crabbe? How long has it been since you even got a women's phone number?" Draco teased.

"As a matter of a fact I have a date tomorrow night." Crabbe said defensively.

"Let me guess-muggle online dating website again?" Avery asked

"Oh go to hell you pricks." Crabbe said as his face flushed a bright red.

"We only tease because we care." Blaise said between laughs.

"No Blaise we only tease because we're Slytherins and were raised by maniacs with no morals." Draco said as he hit another ball in (below par of course)

"Here here" Avery said with a laugh.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright everyone gather around for daily assignments!" Healer Baruffio said loudly.

"Alright Finnigan you cover artifact injuries. There was a serious case of exploding cauldrons."

"Zabini you cover creature induced injuries."

"Thomas you get magical bugs and illnesses. It's Dragon pox season so you will be very busy."

"Bell you can go with Finnigan so he can supervise you."

"I don't need supervision" Angelina said very much annoyed.

"Well I seem to think otherwise now go." Healer Baruffio said rather harshly.

"Macmillan you cover potion and plant poisonings today. Abbott go help Zabini and Johnson go with Thomas, make sure they have what they need."

"Excuse me sir!" Hermione said rather disturbed. "Why is it that only the male doctors have real cases today and the women are playing the assistants?"

"Ms. Granger do you have a problem with the way I am running my hospital?"

"I usually don't but I do have a problem when someone as un-experienced as Macmillian is covering something as important as poisonings and Katie Bell, an excellent healer, is busy playing coffee getter." Hermione said without intimidation.

"Hmm coffee sounds good right now. Granger-go get me coffee."

"Excuse me? I am a healer not a waitress."

"Ms. Granger for someone who is in the running to take over my position you are not doing a very good job at impressing me with your arrogance and attitude."

"Arrogance? I beg your pardon, sir, but how am I being arrogant? Women have fought very hard for equal treatment in the workplace and I refuse to be treated like an inferior healer because of my gender." Hermione said rather pointedly.

"Get out of my hospital Granger. Come back when you have learned some manners." Healer Baruffio said angrily as he held the door open for her.

Hermione quickly stormed to her locker on the other side of the room, grabbed her bag and walked to the door, all the while never looking away from her boss.

"I'll learn some manners, sir," she spat out, "when you take that bloody stick out of your sexist bloody arse." She said as she slammed the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh Ginny! I'm really screwed now! Not only am I not going to be promoted I am going to be fired! Oh shit! That stupid, good for nothing, sexist, son of a bloody bitch!" Hermione said as she paced her apartment, rubbing her temples.

"Hermione-breathe! It can't be that bad. What did you say exactly?"

"Well he basically made every female healer in the entire hospital play assistants to all the men. So I told him that was wrong and he needed to fix it. When he didn't I told him to take the stick out of his ass. Oh god I'm screwed!"

"No-no you're not screwed. Well not completely anyways?" Ginny said unreassuringly.

"Oh god Ginny! Now bloody Malfoy will get the promotion I deserve! I mean sure fine he may deserve it too but I deserve it bloody more! I mean just because he has truly wonderful plans for this hospital doesn't mean he deserves a promotion more then I do, right?"

"Malfoy has actual decent plans for the hospital?"

"Yes unfortunately they are quite good actually. I mean unfortunately for me, wonderful for the hospital. Damn it! I wanted this promotion so badly!" Hermione said as she covered her face in a pillow from the sofa.

"Don't worry Hermione it's not over yet." Ginny said as she grabbed the pillow away from Hermione.

"But Ginny, Baruffio hates me now! I'm dead."

"Alright Hermione calm down. Deep breaths. In an Out! You can always apologize?"

"Apologize? I shouldn't have to apologize to that sexist arse!" Hermione steamed.

"Well that seems to be the only way Hermione. You don't have to mean the apology but is it worth getting fired over?"

"I suppose it's not worth getting fired but apologizing totally goes against my principals. I mean the man is completely sexist. How did I not even realize it until today? Thank god he is retiring. If he wasn't retiring I would quit!"

"Alright then so just keep in mind he is retiring. Just apologize and get it over with. Then continue to work hard, get your promotion and then change this hospital once and for all!" Ginny said rather encouragingly.

"You are completely right! I'm going down to the hospital right this very moment."

"You might want to put some pants on first Hermione. Although who knows he may be more eager to promote you if he saw you nearly naked in your little nightgown."

"Ginny, you are a weirdo."

"I know."

"As long as we're clear."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"GINNY SOMETHINGOROTHER WEASLEY! PICK UP THAT PHONE AND CALL HIM RIGHT NOW!" Came the voice of the usually calm Luna.

"I can't call him, Luna! Think about it! What if I was just his rebound kiss? I can't stand rejection!" Ginny whined as she dogged the glare her roommate was sending her.

"You will never know until you try! Besides Harry won't reject you! I mean even if he does it is still Harry we are talking about. He could barely be mean if he tried!" Luna said as she picked up the phone.

"You and I both know that is bloody bull. I have seen Harry break many a girl's heart. He can be painfully blunt sometimes!"

"Yes but those girls aren't the same as you. You guys are practically family!" Luna reasoned

"EW YOU DON'T MAKE OUT WITH FAMILY! Oh my god what if he thought it was like kissing his sister? I can't call him! Holy shit he thinks I'm his sister!"

"That is NOT what I meant! Ginny you better bloody call him or I will!"

"THAT'S IT!" Ginny screamed enthusiastically. "Luna you are brilliant!"

"Wait-what?"

"You call him! Or talk to him in person, either one. You find out what he thought about it and if he liked it then I will call him. If he didn't then I never have to talk to him about it. Oh it's brilliant!"

"Uh Ginny I don't know about this."

"Oh come on it will be great!" Ginny said happily.

"I don't know…" Luna said hesitantly

"Please?" Ginny begged with her much practiced puppy dog eyes

"Fine! But only because you both are my friends and are too stupid to get together on your own. And also because I didn't want you to keep holding that ridiculous face-who knows when the nargles might come by and freeze your face."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Wait did you say nargles?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So boys when looking for a woman-what do you look for first? Malfoy and I seem to be at a disagreement here. I said the most important thing in a woman is a good sense of devotion. She needs to give at least 100 in order for our relationship to work. Malfoy seems to disagree and says that a woman needs to be her own person and not let herself be bullied. He said she needs to be able to fight her own battles. So discuss-agree or disagree?" Avery said as he grabbed a few beers from the fridge.

"Wait why would she need to fight her own battles when she has me?" Goyle said trying to act manly.

"Goyle-think about it. What's attractive about a woman that can't do things for herself. Dependency is the most annoying characteristic in women. They need to be able to handle themselves. Although if they are unwilling to accept help they are probably overly stubborn which can be a turn off as well." Draco said as he accepted one of the beers.

"I agree with Draco. Independent women are much better. Being brave is definitely a turn on." Blaise said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Bravery? God Blaise why don't you just go make out with a bloody Gryffindor?" Avery said jokingly.

"Well I would except I have a rather attractive Ravenclaw girl who I'd much rather make out with which is way more then you can say." Blaise said right back, receiving a round of high fives.

"I like a women who cooks well." Goyle said as he shoved several pretzels in his all ready stuffed mouth.

"So Goyle likes his own mother now?" Avery said before receiving his own round of high fives.

"The most important characteristic in a women is clearly her looks. Let's be honest guys-what do you look at first? Her brains? No her assets!" Flint added.

"Flint, this is why you will never get laid. Looks only go so far. If she can't carry a conversation then she has to go. Looks are a bonus." Malfoy said laughing.

"Draco-don't you think that's a little hypocritical? You bed more women then all of us combined." Crabbe said quickly.

"Yes but that's not from a lack of trying on your parts. And I'll have you notice that I never claim to be dating those women. I can be very devoted when I want to be but I haven't met any real women recently who deserve devotion. To get a relationship with me she needs to be clever, brave, free spirited, helpful, kind, and of course it never hurts to be pretty." Malfoy said as he engaged in a game of chess with Blaise.

"Name a girl who deserves devotion."

"Hmm well Blaise's girlfriend seems to deserve devotion, not that I'm interested in her."

"You better not be" Blaise said with a threatening look.

"I suppose Potter's little she-weasel deserves devotion."

"Bloody hell she's hot!" Goyle said before covering his mouth

"Glad you think so Goyle-I bet you could take it up with Potter."

"Maybe I will!" Goyle said with an embarrassed look.

"Alright-alright. Who else?" Avery questioned.

"Cho Chang?" Flint offered

"Bloody hell no! I've never met a more dependent, clingy women in my entire lifetime." Malfoy said with a look of pure revulsion

"Hannah Abbott?"

"No."

"Angelina Johnson?"

"Sure. Oh and Blaise watch your pieces I already have check!"

"Marietta?"

"Definitely not."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Of course." Draco said without a hint of embarrassment.

"Wait WHAT?" Avery said surprised. "I mean sure she's smoking hot but you Draco Malfoy admitting that-is the world coming to an end?"

"I said she deserved devotion. I didn't say from whom. I mean it's pretty hard to deny the fact. She's a healer, and a damn good one at that. You can't deny she's pretty, she gets hit on by more patients then I thought humanly possible. She's extremely clever and pretty much a rather good catch. But who would be willing to put up with her stubbornness I have no idea." Malfoy said without ever looking away from the chessboard. "Oh and Blaise-check mate."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because I've been away so long I will try and update a lot this week to make up for it! I have just mentally decided how the story is going to end and I personally like the idea although it will probably change by tomorrow. This could go in so many ways…hmm we shall see won't we? (Hehe) I really appreciate reviews and more will be posted soon! Thanks you guys!


	6. Rodents and Mush

St

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **Chapter 6 already! Wow I'm really excited! I hope you guys like this update, I had a fun time writing it. I was in the middle of watching Grey's Anatomy and it got me really energized to start this next chapter! So here goes…

Quick disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. I do own a purple toothbrush and a big box of fruit loops. Inspirational, I know.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why aren't you dancing?" Ginny cried as she hopped around her shared apartment.

"I'm too stressed out to dance" Hermione said as she leaned against the door.

"That is exactly what the dancing is for. You need to forget about the conversation you need to have with your asshole boss and I need to stop thinking about how Luna is having a conversation with Harry about our kiss at this very moment. So dance!" Ginny said as she turned up the volume on the boom box.

"Alright it couldn't hurt" Hermione said as she joined in on her roommate's interesting dance moves.

"You know" Ginny began between songs "even if Harry says he doesn't want to be with me I'm okay with it. I'm my own person, I don't need him to make me happy."

"Good for you. I've also accepted the fact that if I get fired I could still get a new job. I'm young, I could start over, right?"

"Of course you could. And if Harry says that he didn't feel anything in that kiss then I will get over it. I mean just because I've had a crush on him since our Hogwarts' days it doesn't mean I can't get over it."

"Exactly. And I have always had some interest in other fields, I could easily start over."

"Who am I kidding? If Harry says he didn't feel anything I will freak out." Ginny said frantically

"I can't start over! What am I crazy?" Hermione said stressed out.

"I need to go find Luna!" Ginny said as she ran for her coat

"I need to go apologize to my sexist, jerk, ass hole of a boss!"

"See you at six, right?" Ginny said grabbing her keys.

"Of course. I'll see you later. Have you seen my shoes?" Hermione said while searching frantically.

"Nope sorry! Bye!"

"Ginny! You are still in your pajamas!"

"Oh bloody buggering piss!" Ginny exclaimed before running into her bedroom to change.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sir, I know I was out of line and I was in no position to speak to you that way but I will not abandon my beliefs. I am sorry if I offended you but I refuse to be treated like a second rate healer." Hermione was wringing her hands while sitting in the office of her boss. She couldn't get fired-Hermione Granger didn't get fired.

"Alright Miss Granger, apology accepted. But if you ever even question my authority again you will"

"Be fired before I can blink an eye?" Hermione finished

"You got it. Now go get into your scrubs. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Thank you sir." Hermione said as she left his office. He was still a sexist arse but she could put up with him-she thought.

"Oh Granger! Just the women I was looking for" came the voice of a very familiar drawl.

"Ah Malfoy! Just the man I was trying to avoid" Hermione said as she walked to the locker room

"Avoiding me? I'm hurt. I thought we were friends." Draco joked

"Oh yes the best of friends." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Well because we are such good friends I did something nice for you." Draco said as he smirked at her

"You? Doing something nice? I believe that conflicts with your image of being the egotistical, selfish Slytherin bastard." Hermione joked

"That cut me, Granger. It really did. It makes me not want to give you the thing I have brought you." Draco said as he donned a look of fake hurt.

"You brought me something? Well I don't really have all day, do I? Oh okay give it to me Malfoy, if you must."

"Here" Malfoy said as he handed her a cup.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned skeptically.

"I believe it's called a triple venti soy white mocha or something along those lines. I remember that one day I saw you in that café you ordered two drinks, this and some orange frappa-crap. And since everyone knows only lunatics like orange drinks I just decided to get you this one. Thought you could use an early morning pick up." Draco said with a small smile

"You doing something nice is slightly creepy. Did you spit in this or something?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. I just thought you could use it. I know you hate having to apologize and since we all know the chief was way out of line I thought a drink might improve your mood."

"That's nice of you. How out of character for you." Hermione said with a content but curious look.

"I mean dealing with regular you is a pain enough, dealing with pissed off you is unbearable." Draco said with a laugh

"You really are an arse." Hermione said laughing as she gave him a playful shove on the shoulder.

"Anyway Granger I need to go. In case you were wondering I have lives to save and since we know you women are practically useless." Malfoy teased.

"Oh Malfoy-go to hell." Hermione said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Love you too Granger."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello-you've reached Luna Lovegood. I'm sorry I can't take your call but you can leave a message or try reaching me at my home number. I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks bye." BEEP

"Hey Luna! It's Ginny. Just wondering where you are and how that certain conversation was going. Call me back!"

"Hello-you've reached Luna Lovegood. I'm sorry I can't take your call but you can leave a message or try reaching me at my home number. I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks bye." BEEP

"Luna!" Ginny again. Call me back pronto! Thanks!"

"Hello-you've reached Luna Lovegood. I'm sorry I can't take your call but you can leave a message or try reaching me at my home number. I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks bye." BEEP

"LUNA! WHERE ARE YOU? CALL ME BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HE BLOODY SAID! CALL ME NOW!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione-we're going to get drinks. Want to come?" Katie asked

"Sure! I could definitely go for a drink right now." Hermione said as she pulled her scrubs off and put her dress back on. "Want to head over together?"

"I have to stay a little longer but I'll meet up with you later. A group of people is heading over now though. I'll see you in 45 minutes though." Katie said as she also changed out of her scrubs.

"Alright see you later!" Hermione said as she walked out of the locker room.

"Malfoy! Are you getting a drink now?" Hermione asked as she approached the blonde ex-Slytherin.

"Granger-are you hitting on me?" The blonde joked attempting to embarrass his co-worker.

"Unfortunately for you Malfoy-I like men." Hermione said before smirking.

"Oh darling-leave the smirking to me. It doesn't suit you." Malfoy then followed his response with one of his famous smirks.

"Malfoy are you going to get a drink or not? I heard people are walking over but you are the only one I see and I don't want to walk alone." Hermione said pretending to be frustrated

"Alright, alright! I'll go out with you. God you don't need to beg." Malfoy said as he put his coat on

"You know what-never mind Malfoy." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Malfoy, however, was too quick for her and grabbed her arm.

"Alright miss pissy, calm down. Let's go." Malfoy said as he led her out of the hospital.

"You know Malfoy you are kind of a prat." Hermione said looking at him as they walked

"But that it why you love me." Draco said throwing her a smile

"Well I guess I could say I'm never bored when I'm with you. God it is really cold out!" Hermione said as she rubbed her arms."

"Well it is the middle of winter. Why don't you have a coat?"

"I left it in my locker. I wasn't really thinking."

"Here take mine." Draco said as he began to take his jacket off.

"It's all right Prince Charming. I don't need your help." Hermione said proudly

"Just take the coat Granger. It won't kill you." Draco said as he offered the coat again.

"Fine." Hermione said as she began to put his jacket on. "Thank you" She said quietly. She was shocked by how comfortable his jacket was.

"It's no problem. Besides I think my mother would kill me if I didn't do the chivalrous thing."

"You know I guess I never really did thank you for that drink you brought me this morning. It really was very sweet of you ad I do appreciate it." Hermione said softly

"Oh Granger don't go all mushy on me." Malfoy said before throwing her a real smile.

"You should do that more often." Hermione said without hesitation

"Do what?" Draco asked confused

"Smile like that. Not that weird flirty smile you use on all those nurses. Your real smile is much more attractive."

"So you think I'm attractive?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are such a creep." Hermione said as she kept walking

"You were the one who stalks me. I mean you know the difference between my looks. That's a little scary."

"No offense Malfoy but no one would want to stalk you." Hermione said while smiling.

"Actually Granger- you'd be surprised how many women are trying-slash-have tried to bed me and therefore are led to stalking me."

"Oh really? I can't see why. I guess I didn't take into account how many completely desperate woman there are in this world." Hermione said pretending to look over him.

"Go to hell Granger" Malfoy said between laughs

"Love you too Malfoy. Oh look we're here" Hermione said surprisingly disappointed.

"It was nice talking to you beaver face."

"You too ferret"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny Weasley was nervous. Very nervous. Luna Lovegood had met up with Harry Potter, the object of her affections, nearly an hour ago. Luna was supposed to talk to Harry and then report immediately back to the apartment…immediately! Ginny couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment except staring at her un-ringing cell phone and keeping her eyes focused solely on the door. She was definitely going insane.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright I think I'm going to head out. Hermione, are you coming?" Katie asked as she slipped her coat on.

"No I think I'm going to stay here a bit longer. I have the day of tomorrow so I might as well enjoy myself tonight." Hermione said as she took a sip from her drink.

"That's the spirit Granger" Blaise said as he and Draco continued to do another shot of tequila.

"Blaise-you are starting to slur a little. Maybe you should slow down" Hermione said with a grin, laughing at her co-workers abilities to seem quite childish in a bar.

"No darling-it's not the drinks slurring his mind. He is always quite the mental patient." Seamus said as he downed yet another drink.

"I didn't mean his mind, you moron. I meant his speech. Although now that you mention it…" Hermione said joining in on the laughter.

"Granger, are you drunk?" Draco asked

"Not yet. Are you Malfoy?"

"Of course not. Unlike these idiots I can handle my liquor. But if you're not drunk then come dance with me."

"Malfoy I'm not going to dance with you." Hermione said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Of course you are. Now let's go." Draco said as he grabbed her hand.

"Malfoy-let go of me."

"You don't want to dance with me?"

"I'm not a good dancer."

"Fine I'll lead." Draco said as he pulled her close.

Hermione sighed and leaned into Draco's body. She supposed one dance couldn't hurt-besides he'd probably end up getting so sloshed later on that he probably won't even remember this.

"Having fun?" Draco asked

"Yeah I am. But you know you didn't have to dance with me. There are a lot of girls here who are much better dancers than I am." Hermione said as the song they were dancing to ended. A new faster pace song began.

"Yes but I had no interest in dancing with a girl who was so drunk that a dance might make her drink reappear-so to speak."

"I'm so glad you would rather dance with me then dance with a person who was violently ill." Hermione said sarcastically as she headed back to her drink.

"Granger-who said I didn't enjoy dancing with you?" Malfoy asked as he also headed back to the bar stools.

"Well did you?" Hermione asked back.

"Sorry to interrupt" Hermione looked up to the woman now speaking to them. Well speaking more so to Draco. "But I just saw you dancing out there and I was wondering if I could get a turn." The woman continued flirtatiously in Draco's direction. "That is-if your girlfriend doesn't mind." She said looking at Hermione evilly.

"Another dance couldn't hurt." Draco setting getting up and taking the woman's hand. "Unless of course-you mind." Draco said looking seriously at Hermione.

"Why on earth would I mind?" Hermione asked with a bitter undertone. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"Great!" The woman said as she dragged Draco to the dance floor.

"Alright guys I'm leaving." Hermione said to Blaise and Seamus as she paid for her drink.

"Alright by Hermione." The boys echoed as they engaged in yet another pointless drinking game.

It wasn't until Hermione was half way done with her walk home when she realized she was still wearing Draco's coat. She decided that maybe if she hurried back to the bar she could give it to him. However it was late out and very dark so Hermione ended up taking a wrong turn, getting herself completely lost.

"Oh god-where the hell am I?" Hermione said as she looked around for a street sign. "Mills point rd? That doesn't sound familiar. This is why I should never walk home by myself." Hermione mumbled to herself. "Alright let's see-retrace my steps. I was walking up Hunting rd and then I took a left. Then I must have taken a right instead of another left. Ok so all I need to do is head back towards Convent street. Now the question is where is that?" Hermione said distressed.

"Looking for something sugar?" A voice called over her shoulder

Hermione quickly turned around only to be face to face with a rugged and rather scary man.

"Oh no-I was just leaving." Hermione said taking a few steps back.

"Leaving? Oh no darling there is no need. I have a few friends who would be dying to meet someone as pretty as you." The man said taking a step closer to Hermione.

"Unfortunately I really need to go." Hermione said blindly taking more and more steps back

"I don't think my friends would like that" the man said as he took one final step towards Hermione, backing her into a dark alley.

"Sir you will let me go this instant!" Hermione said bravely, trying to cover the fear in her voice.

"Sir? What's with the formality, love?" The man said as he continued to stalk nearer and nearer towards Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened as he came close enough for her to see the lines of his muscles in his shirt.

"Don't you dare come any closer! I'm warning you!" Hermione said backing up again, only to find herself trapped against the back wall.

"Or what? Look around, love, there is no one here but you and me. No one is here to save you." The man said laughing

Hermione closed her eyes as the man grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. However before the man could do anymore she felt him being pulled off her before she heard a familiar voice.

"Guess again ass hole." the voice said before knocking the man down down with a forceful punch right in the stomach.

"Granger, are you alright?" came the concerned voice of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione didn't say or do anything but stare at the now unconscious man who had grabbed her before.

"Come on-let's get out of here." Malfoy said as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her down the alley.

"How did you find me?" Hermione said quickly still donning the same frightened face as before. "I really thought that man was going to-I mean that I was basically-" Hermione trailed off

Draco pulled Hermione to him as he saw her obvious distress. Clearly the event had sobered both of them up. "Well Blaise told me you had left the bar and I knew letting you walk home alone wasn't a good idea. I guess my assumption was right. Besides you still had my coat." Malfoy said throwing in a light laugh in order to ease the situation. "How did you end up here anyway? I asked someone on the street if they had seen you and what direction you went in and someone told me you headed down this way. I'm just glad I found you."

"I didn't mean to end up here." Hermione said as she continued to lean into his embrace. "I got lost" Hermione knew that tomorrow things between them would be no different but she didn't want to be alone right now and his hold on her made her feel protected.

"Well next time don't walk home alone. You know this city gets pretty rough at night." Malfoy said tightening his arms around her. She still had his coat and it was rather cold out. "Let me walk you back home. Where do you live?"

Hermione gave him the address to her flat as she and him began to walk again.

"Malfoy-I know I've said some really terrible things to you and we may not always see eye to eye but I want you to know I really do appreciate it. I mean I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you" Hermione said looking at her feet so that he wouldn't notice her eyes tearing.

"Oh Granger don't go all mushy on me." He said as he once again pulled her into an embrace. "You know what they say about how woman are always prettiest when they cry? That's bloody bull shit. You look like crap." Malfoy joked as her continued to hold her.

"You're such a prat, did you know that?" Hermione said laughing as she brushed the tears from her eyes.

"So I've been told. Now let's find your apartment already. It's already late and I want to sleep." Malfoy said as they once again started walking.

After about walking for ten minutes or so in silence they arrived at her apartment.

"Well this is me." Hermione said quietly. "Draco though-I'm serious, thanks again for well you know."

"It's no problem. Well I'll see you at work." Malfoy said as he walked away at the sound of Hermione's door closing. However her voice stopped him again as he door opened.

"Wait Malfoy!" Hermione said running towards him. "Here's your coat. I forgot to give it back to you again." She said as she held the coat out to him.

"You can keep it. Besides it looks better on you anyway." He said as he turned around and continued walking, leaving Hermione standing confused on the sidewalk. He eventually heard her footsteps go back and her door closing. "Well tonight was…eventful." He said quietly with a laugh as he headed back towards his own apartment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's note: **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! It was a difficult chapter to write but hopefully it was worth the wait. Don't worry-Hermione and Draco aren't going to be all awkward and weird next chapter. The banter between them will continue. Thanks for reading and please review!

:D


	7. Bothersome Boys

St

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter—there is no real excuse as to why it's late except I was just not feeling particularly inspired. But now I am and I hope you enjoy this! Thank you to everyone who has been supportive and thanks also to those who have offered constructive criticism! On with the show…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"An alley? Why were you in an alley alone?" Ginny asked wide mouthed

"I told you—I got lost!" Hermione replied as she sat down on her bed

"And Malfoy just showed up and saved you?"

"Not before he punched the guy out cold." Hermione said as she pulled Malfoy's jacket around her tighter.

"Hermione, why didn't you just stun him and than obliviate his memory?"

"I would have except first off I had just gotten back from drinking, secondly he had grabbed my wrist and thirdly I had left my wand in my jacket which was in my locker at the hospital."

"Alright so let me get this straight. First you go out to drinks. Then you end up dancing with Malfoy. Oh wait—first you walked to drinks with Malfoy and he gave you his coat. Then you danced with him and finally he saves your life?"

"Well…yeah." Hermione said as she knitted her eyebrows.

"Wow. So why did he follow you?"

"Not sure—probably because I still had his coat."

"Are you sure it's not because he likes you?" Ginny asked as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh Ginny, that's absolutely absurd…and wrong. And just not true."

"No need to get worked up Hermione….or should I say the future Mrs. Dr. Draco Malfoy"

"Oh now you are just being disgusting."

"What? You don't think he's cute?"

"If you're attracted to pale, tall, overly muscular, shaggy haired, stormy grey eyed rodents."

"And you clearly are."

"Absolutely not."

"Yeah, we'll see." Ginny nearly sang as she skipped into her own bedroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You saved Granger?" Blaise asked confused.

"Yup." Draco replied coolly.

"What? Were your Granger-sense tingling?"

"Very funny."

"I thought so. But honestly dude, how often do you save a girl? How random is it that you saved Granger, the girl who helped defeat Voldemort. You deserve a Nobel prize or something. I'm just surprised she even let you save her."

"She was half sloshed—she wasn't really in any place to be picky."

"Good point. So want to grab something to eat quickly? I'm meeting Luna at 3."

"No can't do. I'm going down to St. Mungo's to get a few more hours in. If I'm going to beat Granger I need to step up my game."

"Hey! I'm a candidate too you know."

"Yeah but you don't care."

"True."

"So see you later."

"Later."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luna quickly jogged up the stairs to her apartment as she only had 20 minutes before she had to meet Blaise.

"Hello anyone home?" Luna called as she placed her keys on the side table.

"LUNA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ginny asked as she sprinted out of her room. "Did you talk to Harry? What did he say? Does he ever want to see me again?"

"Woah Ginny! Calm down! I talked to Harry for you…"

"And? What did he say?"

"Well…"

"Come on! Hurry!"

"Well Gin, to be honest…Susan called him back and said she made a mistake and wanted to get back together with him. Ginny I'm sorry…"

"Oh" Ginny said crestfallen.

"But he said he hadn't made a decision yet and that he was really confused but Ginny if he does pick Susan over you than he is a right foul git and not good enough for you anyway. But I doubt he will pick Susan over you. Are you alright?" Luna said as she rubbed her friend's back.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked as she fought back tears.

"She's at the hospital, trying to one up Draco. Now I don't want to leave you if you are upset but I promised Blaise I'd meet him for lunch and.."

"No, no—don't worry about me. I'm fine. Seriously I'm fine." Ginny said as she fought to smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go have fun."

"Alright bye Gin."

"Bye." Ginny said quietly before slowly heading back into her own bedroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright everyone gather up for assignments." Head healer Baruffio began. "Today marks the first day of what I am sure you all know is our busiest season—from Thanksgiving to Valentines day we have people rushing in here as if getting sick or injured or hexed was their job. So let's get one thing straight everyone must be extremely focused. Okay let's see Thomas and Malfoy cover traumas, Zabini and Finnigan cover poisonings—what are you doing here today Granger?"

"Thought I'd get a few extra hours in. What should I do?"

"Get me a coffee."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously." Healer Baruffio snarled.

"Fine." She said as she huffed off.

"Coffee duty? Me to coffee duty? Seriously?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, Granger" Malfoy mocked as he came up behind her.

"Don't test me Malfoy- I'm in a terrible mood."

"I can see that. Are you jealous that I get tons of really cool surgeries with trauma and you are playing coffee getter?" Malfoy teased

"No. I'm pissed off that our boss is sexist and someone as incompetent as you is running what should be my service."

"Incompetent? I believe I was the one who saved you last night."

"Hey! You can't hold that over my head, I was drunk!"

"As was I."

"Yes but you also had a wand."

"And who is dumb enough to leave their wand behind."

"Unlike you Malfoy I wasn't born into the magical world, sometimes I still forget to bring it because I did spend 11 years of my life without it. But if you will excuse me I have coffee to deliver."

"You know Granger, want to know what I'm most looking forward to when I become chief? I can't wait to make you bring me my coffee."

"You know Malfoy, want to know what I'm looking forward to? Firing you. Now goodbye" Hermione said as she pushed by him.

"Oh Granger you wouldn't fire me." Malfoy said before winking at her.

"We will just see about that, won't we?" Hermione said walking away

"Oh I suspect we will."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Hermione, can you get the phone? I'm in the shower" Luna yelled.

"Yeah sure." Hermione said moving towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Hermione! It's me, Ron!"

"Ron? Oh my gosh! How are you? How's Lavender? How was the honeymoon?"

"I'm great, Lavender is good. We just got back a few hours ago."

"How was it? Was Australia wonderful?"

"Oh it was great—you should see their quidditch matches, they are insane."

"Oh I'm sure. Did Lavender enjoy herself? How is she feeling about being the new Mrs. Ron Weasley?"

"I hope she enjoyed herself, the trip was incredible. Have you talked to Harry?"

"Not recently, why?"

"Well I'm just worried about him that's all. He keeps breaking up with Susan and then getting back together and then of course the whole Ginny thing. The guy is too nice for his own good—it's not emotionally fair to either girl to keep stringing them along like that."

"Oh look whose all savvy about relationships now. Lavender certainly has made vast improvements with you!"

"Why thank you! Of course I want Harry to pick Ginny but Susan is Lavender's best friend and so it's awfully complicated. Had I known Ginny liked him I would never have let Lavender set them up."

"Well I just hope he doesn't hurt either one of them in the process. Anyway we probably shouldn't talk about this now, who knows when Ginny might get home and I'd hate for her to think we're talking about her. Anyway when do I get to see you? I haven't gotten a word in with you in person since you became a married man." Hermione said as she and Ron laughed.

"I can't believe I'm the first one out of the three of us to get married. How strange is that!"

"You are very lucky Ron to have found your soul mate. If only the same could be said for the rest of us?"

"Hermione this coming from your closest friend I am not worried at all about you finding someone. I can't tell you how tiring it has become to fight off my quidditch team mates from attacking me just for me to introduce you to them. Anyway Hermione speaking of which I have to run because I have practice in 15 minutes but can we meet tomorrow for lunch?"

"Absolutely I'd love to. See you then!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Blaise! You are so sweet! The redinkle fairies obviously paid extra attention to you when you were a baby." Luna said dreamily as she looked at the flowers Blaise had brought her.

"Redinkle fairies? You always manage to surprise me. Life is always more interesting with you." Blaise said before pulling Luna into him for another kiss.

"So what are you doing 4 weeks from this Saturday?" Luna said hoping to be subtle.

"Oh you mean the night of St. Mungo's annual Black & White ball? I was just going to ask you about that. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"Sorry I already have a date." Luna said smirking

"Wait what?" Blaise asked hurt.

"I'm just kidding you bloody idiot." Luna said before pulling him into another kiss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Another's note:**

Sorry this isn't particularly long—I promise to make up for it with future chapters. I really will try to update sooner but you know how life is. Anyway please review-I love hearing what you guys think! Thank you so much for reading—you guys are the best!


	8. Boys and Brunches

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone! I can't believe we are already on the –gasp- 8th chapter of St. Mungo's Anatomy. I hope you enjoy this chapter—I'm proud of it. Anyway if anyone has any Dramione (love that word) stories they would like me to read please pm me! I've been looking for some good stories so any recommendations are great! Anyway on with the 8th chapter…..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Any word from Harry yet, Ginny?" Hermione asked tentatively, knowing that her friend had been less than herself lately because of Harry's inability to chose between Susan, his ex, and Ginny.

"No….not yet." Ginny said sighing as she looked down into her coffee cup.

"I bet he is deciding right now. Don't you worry" Luna said as she rubbed Ginny's back.

"I feel so…pathetic and helpless right now. I can't believe I'm moping over a guy who may or may not like me. I can't believe I'm letting some guy get to me!"

"Gin, you're not pathetic at all. We completely understand where you are coming from but babe, he's not just some guy, he's Harry. We know how complicated your relationship is. You guys have real history and he can't ignore that." Hermione said

"But he has history with Susan too!" Ginny said dejectedly. "They were 'serious.'" She added with air quotations.

"Oh come on—Susan doesn't even begin to compare with you!" Luna said

"Yeah, you are twice the girl she is. You're smarter and funnier and MUCH prettier," Hermione added

"So as hard as it is, why don't you forget about him for a while. Let Hermione and me distract you for a bit. I mean we still need to go and pick out our dresses for the St. Mungo's gala that is rapidly approaching. Even if Harry picks that high maintenance, pointy nosed Susan, what better revenge is there than to show up looking glamorous on the arm of someone else?" Luna said with a laugh.

"Well that's easy for you to say, Luna. You've got a date. Neither Hermione or I have a date." Ginny said, "although I definitely would love to see the look on Harry's face if I should up on the arm of some other man."

"I bet he'd die out of jealousy."

"Well then we better head down to Diagon Alley to look for something glamorous to wear." Hermione said

"Or to look for someone to go with" Ginny said as she waggled her eyebrows.

"That's the spirit!" Luna said before grabbing her friends' arms and nearly dragging them straight out of their flat.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello mother" Draco said as entered the foyer of his childhood home.

"Draco, darling. We've been expecting you all morning. You know how important these Sunday morning brunches are to this family, please be on time next time." Narcissa said as she instinctively reached out to straighten her only son's tie.

"Draco, you're late. Son, you're going to give your mother a heart attack one of these days." Lucius said lightly.

"Alright enough of this chitter chatter! Lucius would you be a dear and go and tell the caterers to open the buffet?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course dear." Lucius said before kissing his wife on the cheek and walking away.

"And Draco, sweetie, your friends are all gathered on the patio outside. Now go join them!"

"Just like every Sunday morning mother." Draco said teasingly before walking away from his mother.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Finally decide to grace us with your presence, Malfoy" Avery said jokingly.

"Yes well I was running a little late this morning if you must know."

"Couldn't get your latest shag out of bed fast enough, mate?" Blaise laughing.

"Wrong Zabini, I was working late last night and I slept through my alarm. I'll be damned if I don't get this promotion—I've never been more sleep deprived in my life." Draco said as he poured himself some coffee.

"Oh Narcissa won't be happy if she finds out you aren't in the best of spirits for one of her Sunday brunches. We all know how important these things are to our parents." Davies added.

"Parents? You mean our mothers. I bet our fathers dread these more than we do."

"I actually enjoy them quite a lot myself" Lucius said walking in on their conversation.

"And why is that?" Draco said with raised eyebrows.

"Well you may still be too young to understand this but there comes a time in a man's life—"

"Oh god not this talk again!" Avery groaned.

"As I was saying" Lucius interjected, "there comes a time in a man's life when they realize that women are insane and it is better to agree with them than to deal with them." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Here, here!" Blaise said jokingly.

"So Lucius, missing the days of being a bachelor like the rest of us?" Nott asked.

"You better not be!" Narcissa said teasingly as she walked onto the patio. "Boys the food is ready so please help yourselves. And Vincent, darling, your mother asked me to find you, she wants to speak with you." She said as she ushered the boys back inside.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So tell us Draco, how is it going down at St. Mungo's? We have been bragging to all our friends down at the country club about your upcoming promotion." Mrs. Nott gushed.

"I wish the promotion was all that certain, however, as I'm sure my mother had told you I am facing fierce competition from Blaise and of course Hermione Granger." Draco said coolly.

"Oh right, that Granger girl. I saw her in the paper a few days ago—something about inter-magical species cooperation. Now she certainly is beautiful. Now Gregory, why is that you can't bring home a nice smart girl like her? Hmm?" Mrs. Goyle said pointedly.

"Now Winnie, I'm sure your darling Gregory here will find a splendid young woman one of these days." Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"Yes our little Gregory here is quite the charmer." Blaise said as he pinched Goyle's cheek.

"Now Theodore what have I told you about putting your elbows on the table?" Mrs. Nott said sharply.

"Oh Mildred stop treating him like a baby. He's twenty five years old for god's sake." Mr. Nott said before shooting Theo a look. "But Theo, please listen to your mother."

"Fine."

"So Blaise I hear you have a girlfriend. Tell us when do we get to meet her?" Narcissa said giddily. "Oh I have the best idea why don't you bring her to next Sunday's brunch?"

"Oh Narcissa we would gladly bring her to brunch but Blaise hasn't even brought her to meet Silas or myself yet!" Mrs. Zabini said as she looked at Blaise intently.

"Yes son, when do we get to meet this girl of yours?" Silas Zabini, Blaise's father, said as he stirred his coffee.

"Father, I told you I will bring her over to meet you soon." Blaise said as he looked over towards the other boys and rolled his eyes.

"Well Blaise at least tell us what her name is." Harold Goyle said as he stuffed his face.

"Her name is Luna Lovegood!" Mrs. Zabini gushed. "Doesn't Luna Zabini just sound divine?"

"Luna Lovegood? That name sounds familiar. Did you go to school with her?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Yes she was in the year below us." Blaise answered.

"Ah what house was she in?" Mrs. Goyle asked.

"Ravenclaw. You'd love her, Mrs. Crabbe, she is an artist." Draco said in attempt to rescue his friend.

"Oh what type of art?" Mrs. Crabbe asked curiously.

"Wait a second—Luna Lovegood? Wasn't that one of the friends of Harry Potter?" Lucius said with a curious look.

"She is indeed, one in the same." Blaise said cautiously.

"I remember her father, Xenophilius, the author of that god awful Quibbler. But as I recall he was a good fellow, a little odd but quiet the storyteller. Yes, he was a good man." Lucius said, nearly shocking everyone at the brunch.

"Lucius are you aware of what just came out of your mouth?" His wife asked astounded.

"What—so everyone else can turn around and become better people but not me? I'll let you know yesterday I saw Arthur Weasley in Quality Quidditch Supplies and we had a pleasant conversation about the latest model of the Nimbus broom—so there." Lucius said proudly.

"Yes but Lucius, you were the only one here who we could count on holding onto that wonderful Slytherin air that we used to have. Now we are all like bloody Hufflepuffs or something." Archibald Nott said laughing.

"Oh but father you are forgetting that something very important. We are Slytherins not because of who we are but because of the great size of our accounts in Gringotts." Theodore Nott said jokingly.

"Oh Theo, you are terrible." Mrs. Goyle said in between giggles.

"Now who wants tea?" Narcissa said smiling as she went back into hostess mode.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Look at this dress—what color you would you call this?" Ginny asked

"Oh god! It looks like a sunburn—put it away. Besides this is supposed to be a black and white ball" Luna said pretending to gag.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't wear red ever anyway, it clashes with my hair." Ginny said laughing.

"I think you should wear something like this!" Hermione said pointing to one of the mannequins. "Oh a Paris original, it's gorgeous! Ginny, you would look so good in this. Harry would die! Hell any man, married or single would have a heart attack just looking at you."

"Wow. That is beautiful. But look at the price tag! You may have all the money in the world with your job but I can't afford that." Ginny said examining the dress in her hands.

"Well Ginny then if you won't buy it then I will buy it for you. One of us needs to wear this dress and it should be you." Hermione said grabbing the dress from her hands. "And look it's a size two—your size. It's practically fate." Hermione said as she pushed Ginny into the dressing room.

"Hermione, I can't let you pay for that. Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh just try it on!" Luna said as she ribbed the curtains of the dressing room closed.

"Now Luna, let's find you a dress. You're the only one here who actually has a date—we should focus on you." Hermione said as she rummaged through several dresses on the racks.

"Focus on me? You're the one we should be focusing on! This entire ball is practically in your honor—the future chief healer of St. Mungo's!"

"The ball is not for me, it's for the benefit of the hospital. And we don't know if I'm going to get that promotion or not so don't get ahead of yourself. Besides what I wear isn't going to affect whether I get the job or not. It's not as if I have anyone to impress, it's not like I have a date." Hermione said attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Yes but you could have a date if you wanted one. What about Dean Thomas? I heard he asked you." Ginny said from within the dressing room.

"Yeah I heard Dean and Seamus both asked you and not they are in a huge row and won't even talk to each other just because of you." Luna said with a mischievous smirk.

"Well yes they both did ask me but I don't think it'd be fair to decide between the two of them. So I'm not going with either." Hermione said firmly.

"True but Hermione you need to get a date. That night is going to be all about you—own it. You need the perfect dress, the perfect date and then of course you'll get the perfect job." Ginny said as she walked out of the dressing room. "Could you zip me up?" She asked.

"Ginny that's gorgeous! That is it! I am buying it for you. Don't even bother protesting, it won't help!" Hermione squealed.

"Hermione—" Ginny began

"Don't even bother. Go get changed and I'll bring it up to the register." Hermione said with a smile.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So brunch today was lovely, wasn't it Draco?" Narcissa asked after the last guest had left.

"Oh yes, very nice mother. Same as every Sunday." Draco said with a light smile before kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Now son we are looking forward to the St. Mungo's gala. We have already purchased our seats and can't wait to see you accept your promotion. Have you written your acceptance speech yet?" Lucius said as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Oh no not yet. I just don't want you to get your hopes up about this promotion though. It really isn't as certain as everyone seems to think." Draco said calmly.

"Oh darling! We have total faith in you!" Narcissa said as she began to dust non-existent dust off of his blazer. "So Draco not to be a nag but have you asked any one to the gala yet? I mean you are such a handsome boy and you've always been so good with the young ladies I just don't see why you don't have a serious girlfriend." Narcissa said in her motherly way.

"Yes son you might want to hurry and ask someone. All of the decent ones may be taken." Lucius said with little interest.

"I'm not worried about getting a date. I just don't want to spend this night with the wrong person, you know?" Draco said sweetly to appease his mother.

"Oh darling I have the best idea! Why don't you bring that wonderful Hester Nott, she is an accomplished flutist you know. She is a very fitting girl for an occasion such as this." Narcissa said smiling widely.

"Oh god Cissa, Hester Nott? Her nose is bigger than any accomplishment she has ever made. And besides that horrible snorting laugh of hers is so unattractive." Lucius said with a look of disgust.

"Fine. Oh what about Lydia Avery? You can't deny she is a pretty one." Narcissa said throwing in a wink towards Draco.

"Yes she is rather beautiful but darling the girl's IQ is no higher than that of a breath mint. She is the complete opposite of the type of girl Draco should bring."

"Besides, I doubt she would even want to talk to me." Draco said laughing to himself about their one night stand that ended….rather badly.

"Why is that?" Lucius asked suspiciously with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing….." Draco said with a fake facade of innocence.

"I know! I have the perfect solution!" Narcissa said running to her address book. "It's the most marvelous idea! I will hold a mixer and invite all of the young ladies that I know and you can see if there is someone you would like to take with you. Oh it would be so much fun!" Narcissa said before letting out a high-pitched giggle of excitement.

"Oh mother, as fun as that sounds….I think I have an idea of who I want to bring." Draco lied smoothly.

"Really? Oh darling, tell us who!" Narcissa said getting even more excited.

"Oh. Who? Well you know….you'll meet her as soon as it's finalized. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise right?" Draco said casually trying to avoid his father's prying eyes.

"Yes we can wait to be surprised." Lucius said smirking.

"Anyway I must get going—hospital charts are calling my name!"

"Good bye darling. Floo us soon! If I don't hear about your date soon then don't worry I can throw you a mixer within days, I will make plans just in case." Narcissa said hugging her son.

"Oh no mother, that's completely unnecessary."

"Son you are not going to win this. Let it go." Lucius said quietly so only Draco could hear.

"Damn women." Draco muttered under his breath.

"You can say that again." Lucius responded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh hello Hermione. Lovely day isn't it?" Dean Thomas said before throwing her a wink.

"Oh…hello Dean. Why yes I suppose it's a nice day—that is if you like the fog…" Hermione said trying to avoid the situation.

"So have you considered my proposal any farther?" Dean asked stepping closer and closer to her.

"Oh you mean uh the gala?" Hermione said trying to sound calm and collected.

"Yes. You still haven't told me if you will go with me. And of course I'm not trying to pressure you. I know this is a very tough decision and I know that damn Seamus asked you too. I'm not trying to sway you but I heard a rumor about him that he once killed a puppy—I'm just saying he killed a PUPPY." Dean said before raising his eyebrows.

"Dean, Seamus is your best friend—cut it out." Hermione said annoyed.

"I'll cut it out if—" Dean began

"No. No. No. No. NO! Stop asking me to go with you! I won't decide between the two of you. First I have to spend my entire morning being pestered by Seamus saying 'Hermione you know I heard Dean say this blahblahblah' and NOW I have to deal with your insistent bothering. Please just leave me alone! The answer is no!" Hermione said defeated.

"Way to go Granger." Draco said choosing that moment to enter the hospital locker room.

"Stay out of this, Malfoy" Dean said spitting his name out.

"Well Thomas, it seems your little conversation with Granger is over you can leave now." Draco said coolly before opening his locker.

"Don't you tell me to leave! I can stay here if I want to!" Dean said sounding like a child again.

"Thomas, get out! I need to talk to Granger alone. Now go!" Malfoy said making shooing motions with one hand. After one angry groan Dean stormed out of the locker room not before slamming the door. "What a baby" Draco said laughing.

"You said you wanted to speak to me alone?" Hermione asked curiously. "Well we are alone now so go."

"Oh I didn't really have anything to say to you. I just don't like Thomas or that little Finnigan ass." Draco said with such nonchalance that made Hermione confused over whether she wanted to laugh with him or slap him.

"Right then—I'm leaving." Hermione said heading for the door.

"Oh Granger wait! Is that my jacket in your locker?" Draco asked surprised

"Oh yeah….it is. Do you want it back? I just thought since you said I could have it that—"

"No Granger. Keep it. I like it on you." Draco said nicely.

"Oh thanks" Hermione said looking confused.

"Although I think I'd like it better off of you." Draco said throwing in a nice big wink.

"Oh Malfoy you are such a pervert!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh Granger admit it, you love me."

"Malfoy, stop talking we have lives to save. Well at least I do—have fun with your charts." Hermione said before blowing a fake kiss at him and laughing.

"Granger, let's just say this promotion is as good as mine so you know what bring it! I'll show exactly who is boss."

"Oh Malfoy you're such a prat. Go to hell!"

"Love you too Granger."

"Is that our catchphrase or something?"

"What?"

"I say 'go to hell' and you say 'love you too?'"

"So it seems."

"Fine by me."

"Good." Draco said smiling

"Good bye Malfoy." Hermione said rolling her eyes and walking out of the locker room.

"See you later Granger."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway reviews are loved so I can continue to give you guys what you want. I'm not sure how many chapters I will write—probably around 15 I'd guess who knows maybe less, maybe more. Anyway you guys are the best and I adore you all!

:)


	9. Dates Dates Dates? Eh

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **First off I would like to wish every a happy Thanksgiving day! I hope every one is safe and sound with family and friends! Secondly, I am excited to be able to post the 9th chapter of St. Mungo's anatomy. I've really appreciated the reviews I have been given and hope that you all enjoy this next chapter!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay Hermione, operation X is commencing in 3…2…1. Go"

"Ginny, stop being ridiculous. I don't need a game plan. Getting a date isn't that important really." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hermione, I will tolerate none of your nonsense. You need to have a date." Ginny relayed as she sat down next to Hermione at the café.

"And why is that? Why do I _need_ a date? Is a date really crucial?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione the real question is why don't you want one? Several guys have asked you. Why are you being so stubborn? I mean both Seamus and Dean asked you, not to mention that guy Ben and of course even that really quiet cute guy from the ministry asked you."

"I feel like we're in school again, fretting over who is taking who to the Yule ball. It's pathetic really." Hermione laughed.

"A little pathetic, I'd agree. But look neither of us have dates but at least I'm trying! You need to get your little butt into action or all the decent guys will be gone."

"And who would you suggest I go with? You seem to have all the answers, don't you?" Hermione teased.

"Hmm just give me a moment. I will find you the most perfect date ever."

"If you think of anyone feel free to let me know. But what about you? Do you have any idea who you want to go with?" Hermione asked in attempt to redirect the attention onto Ginny.

"Oh yes, I have a list of several men who I wouldn't mind going with." Ginny said proudly

"Really? Let's hear it then!"

"You remember Randolph Burrow, right? He was in Ravenclaw, the year above you. Also, you might remember he was the star chaser of the quidditch team. Well he now works in the ministry in the Games & Sports department. He's one possibility. The other one is Miles Bletchley, he was the keeper of the Slytherin team in Hogwarts. Now he is an entrepreneur and completely loaded not to mention devastatingly handsome."

"So let me guess. You tried to find the most talented wizards who just happened to play quidditch at school to maybe possibly make someone named Harry Potter a tad bit jealous?"

"Do you think it will work?"

"Unfortunately, it probably will."

"Wicked. Alright now back to brainstorming for you."

"Oh that's really not necessary."

"Oh pipe down and let me think." Ginny said, resulting in Hermione banging her head down on the table.

"Oh what about Jeremy Stretton? Surely you remember him. All the girls were in love with, he's two years older than you I believe. He was in Ravenclaw and a chaser I think. Anyway he's apparently bloody brilliant as well and works in the ministry, I think he's an auror. Why don't you go with him?" Ginny asked eagerly

"Well beside the fact that I haven't talked to him since we left school, and even then I'm not entirely sure if I ever even spoke to him in school, if he was so great wouldn't he be married? Beside I remember he had that one really serious girlfriend when he graduated, I bet they are still together."

"Nope, they broke up about half a year ago. Padma told me all about it. Apparently they had a major blow out, she cheated on him with some guy and he caught them in their bed. Isn't that just terrible?"

"Yeah sounds down right awful. But Gin, I don't even know him."

"Yes but I know him! I could introduce you."

"I don't know Gin, is there anyone else?"

"Fine, let me think."

"Someone I talk to would be preferable." Hermione threw in.

"Wait why don't you just go with Draco Malfoy? I mean it's obvious you guys have been flirting forever. I mean for gods sake Hermione you are and have been wearing his jacket for the past week."

"Wh-what? Malfoy? Flirting? Absolutely not. We have done absolutely nothing of the sort, actually we've been doing the complete opposite." Hermione rambled looking flustered.

"Well what about his jacket then?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Well, he gave it to me and uh well it just—it is just—it's warm, alright? It has nothing to do with him, at all. Nothing whatsoever." Hermione spurted out.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Ginny sang with raised eyebrows.

"Ginny!" Hermione growled.

"So Jeremy Stretton it is then!"

"Ugh fine, you can introduce me. But no promises."

"The squeaky wheel gets the grease!" Ginny smirked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I found the most perfect dress this morning. It's white and flows nicely but still accentuates my figure. I am dying from excitement!" Luna said as she danced on her couch.

"Oh that's great Luna!" Ginny said joining her on the couch. "I found the perfect date this morning."

"Really? Who? Tell me everything!"

"Well Hermione and I were out for coffee and I told her the possibilities I had brainstormed early and then guess who walks in! Miles Bletchley! It was like fate! So I went over to him, talked a little bit and flirted a lot. I asked him if he was going and then he asked me to go with him straight off! He's perfect—Harry is going to die from jealousy!"

"Ginny, are you sure that is a good idea? I mean what if Miles starts to really like you? Don't you think it's wrong to use him like that?" Luna said cautiously.

"I'm not going to lead him on or anything. As far as Miles knows we are going as friends. Harry doesn't need to know otherwise though." Ginny said smirking.

"Sneaky. I love it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Morning Granger." Draco said as Hermione entered the locker room.

"Malfoy." Hermione said moodily.

"How are you?" Malfoy asked offhandedly.

"Fine." Hermione said monotonously.

"Aren't you going to ask how I am?" Draco continued with his usual smirk.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Well aren't you just a little ball of sunshine." Draco said as he approached her.

"Obviously." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't love talking to me." Draco teased

"I won't pretend that I do." Hermione said donning a playful smile.

"How about we continue this enriching and life changing conversation over coffee?" Draco asked as he pulled his scrubs on.

"Funny." Hermione said pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm serious. Come have lunch with me."

"You mean like a date?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"As much as I'm sure you'd love that it wouldn't be much of a date seeing as I invited Blaise too. But I mean Granger if you wanted to shag me all you had to do was ask." Draco teased.

"Ew. No thanks. But why on earth would I want to have lunch with you and Blaise of all people?"

"Aw come Granger I was trying to play nice. Share a meal with all the candidates up for that wonderful head honcho position."

"Hmm let me guess keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer?"

"Oh Granger you're not my enemy."

"Just the competition I suppose?" Hermione laughed out.

"Exactly. So are you in for lunch today?"

"It depends. Where and who's paying?" Hermione joked.

"Well Granger you know that if I pay for you that would make it a date." Draco said with his genuine smile.

"Remind me to bring my wallet then."

"Are you saying you wouldn't want to go on a date with me?" Draco pretended to look hurt.

"I don't think going to lunch with Blaise there could qualify as a date."

"Oh so you want me to get rid of Blaise, eh?" Draco said throwing in a pretend wink.

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"I only live to please."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione, I would like to introduce you to Jeremy Stretton." Ginny said giddily.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy." Hermione said politely before turning over to scowl at Ginny. "I told you I didn't need your help finding a date!" Hermione whispered harshly to Ginny.

"Too late!" Ginny whispered back so Jeremy couldn't hear her.

"It's really nice to meet you, Hermione. Ginny has told me a lot about you." Jeremy said as he shook Hermione's hand.

"I'm sure she has…" Hermione said before again rolling her eyes at Ginny.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you here at the hospital. I was just visiting and Ginny just rushed us over here to meet you." Jeremy said nicely

"Oh no it's no problem at all." Hermione said genuinely. After all Jeremy was cute.

"So Jeremy, are you going to the St. Mungo's gala next week?" Ginny asked coyly before stealthily winking at Hermione.

"Well I bought a ticket in hopes to go. I support the hospital fully but I haven't had the heart to ask anyone yet so I may just give my seat to someone else."

"I'm sure you could find someone to go with you! Besides you wouldn't want to miss this, it's supposed to be really great this year. Also, Hermione, as you probably know, is up for the big promotion and you wouldn't want to miss her acceptance speech."

"Ginny, you know it isn't as guaranteed as you think it is. I might not get the position." Hermione said modestly.

"That's not what I've been hearing—I've heard you're a remarkable healer." Jeremy said before flashing a nearly perfect smile.

"Oh well, I suppose I'm alright." Hermione said blushing.

"Anyway how about the three of us go out to lunch today? Wouldn't that be super fun?" Ginny said eagerly.

"Oh yeah I'd love that." Jeremy said before flashing another smile at Hermione.

"I wish I could but unfortunately I already made plans."

"You did? With who?" Ginny said curiously.

"Oh you know Malfoy and--" Hermione began

"You're going on a date with Malfoy?" Ginny said shocked

"It's not a date and I'm not going with just him but Blaise too. It's a work related lunch!" Hermione said embarrassed.

"Wait Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yeah do you remember him?" Hermione asked confused

"Malfoy and I sort of have a…history together." Jeremy said soberly.

"Really? What kind of history?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Oh nothing to worry about now. That's a story for a later time. How about dinner tonight then?" Jeremy asked lightening the mood.

"Sure I'd love to." Hermione replied

"I wish I could but I can't. I have a uh business meeting to go to." Ginny said quickly.

"What business meeting?" Hermione said accusingly.

"Oh you know that REALLY important meeting I had. Anyway Jeremy and I must be going. See you later Hermione! Good bye." Ginny said before rushing out grabbing Jeremy's arm.

"It was nice to meet you!" Jeremy said calling over his shoulder as Ginny dragged him out of the hospital.

"Ready to go Granger?" Draco said as he rounded the corner.

"Sure. Let me just grab my jacket."

"You mean my jacket?" Draco questioned.

"Look I've said it like 10 times already, if you want it back all you have to do is say so." Hermione said annoyed.

"Oh no Granger, like I've said 10 times back in response, I like it better on you."

"You're a prick you know that?"

"Only for you love."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I finally know how this story is going to end (all the small pesky details have been figured out—yay!) so I'm hoping to update a lot sooner between each chapter! I have so many ideas for other stories I want to write so I'm feeling motivated to finish this one. But don't worry I will work my hardest on it to make it good! I think after this I am going to write some one shots so look out for those! Anyway thank you to everyone who has read this and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

:)


	10. Boxers or Briefs?

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I don't have much to say but I just want to thank the people who did review the story last time. It really means a lot to me when people take the time to comment on how the chapter was. Reviews are what make me want to update and so I just wanted to show my extreme gratitude to all those who did take the time to leave me feedback. And to those who didn't I'm hoping you will in the future but if not then just continue to read and hopefully enjoy! :)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So where do you guys want to go eat?" Blaise asked

"Wherever is fine with me." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Want to try that new little diner that just opened on Diagon alley?" Hermione said as she walked out the St. Mungo's main entrance.

"Sure why not."

"So Blaise I heard you and Luna are officially going to the gala together. That's wonderful." Hermione said happily

"I'm thrilled she said yes. Who are you going with Hermione?"

"Oh I'm not sure yet. Ginny has been trying to set me up with a hundred different guys. It's been ridiculous. There's a possibility I might be going with Jeremy Stretton, do you remember him?"

"Wait a second Jeremy Stretton? You've got to be kidding me Granger!" Draco growled suddenly angry.

"Oh yeah he mentioned something about you two having a history. Care to explain?" Hermione asked interested.

"No. Let's just say I never want to see that guy again. And Granger you could do so much better. Don't go with that prick." Draco said soberly.

"Well I don't know why I shouldn't go out with him if you won't tell me what's wrong with him." Hermione harshly said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just promise me you won't go with him."

"I'm not making any promises."

"Granger" Draco growled again

"Hey you two! I'm bored of this conversation. We only have so long for our lunch break can we please get to eating?" Blaise said rolling his eyes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're wrong." Draco said scowling

"Not at all! You are wrong. The answer is so obvious!"

"How about we just agree you're both wrong?" Blaise moaned.

"No!" Hermione and Draco shouted simultaneously

"May I just remind you both that we are in a public place!"

"Yeah Granger have some propriety!"

"He was talking to you Malfoy! I, unlike you, have some decency!"

"Alright that is it! I'm leaving" Blaise yelled jumping up from the table.

"Well someone's a little moody." Draco muttered as Blaise left the restaurant

"So it's just you and me Malfoy." Hermione said darkly.

"Goody goody."

"Should we just cancel our orders and get the check?"

"Well we might as well eat. It's not like we have another chance for lunch." Draco muttered

"Yes but can we at least attempt to be pleasant?"

"Alright alright. So Granger come here often?" Draco smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are an insufferable git, you know that right?" Hermione laughed

"Only for you doll." Draco said winking

"So you've told me. Anyway I'll regret asking this I know but which unfortunate girl have you blackmailed into going to the gala with you?" Hermione asked feigning disinterest.

"Ah jealous are you? Well don't you worry your pretty little head darling because I haven't asked anyone yet."

"Right well I suppose that's for the best. No one would want to go with you anyway." Hermione said teasingly.

"Au contraire love, I've actually been asked by several different women. Although you know that would be all too easy."

"Easy? Why is that?" Hermione questioned skeptically

"Well Granger you know I always like…. a challenge."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Do you have this dress in a size 2?" Ginny asked the saleswoman as she continued shopping.

"Let me go check in the back."

"Hey Gin what about this dress? Do you think Hermione would like it?" Luna cried eagerly pulling the dress off the rack.

"Oh it is gorgeous! But I don't want think she wants to wear anything white. She isn't exactly pale but it wouldn't do her any good to be washed out. I think we should stick to black."

"Alright suit yourself!" Luna said still admiring the dress.

"Here miss we found this dress in your size. Should I put it in a dressing room for you?" The saleswoman asked Ginny.

"That'd be great! Thank you! Hey Luna, I'm going to go try on some dresses." Ginny said following the saleswoman into the dressing room.

"Thank you very much." Ginny said closing the door.

Ginny continued trying on dresses until she heard something that made her nearly fall to the ground.

"Hey Luna!"

"Oh hi Harry!"

Ginny nearly strangled herself as she rushed to put her ear to the door of the dressing room.

"What are you doing in a woman's clothing store Harry?" Luna asked curiously

"Oh I'm here with Susan. She's picking out her dress for the gala. Are you doing the same?" Harry replied

"No actually I'm here with Ginny—" Luna trailed off

"Oh Ginny's here? Where?" Harry asked curiously

Ginny's heart began to pound. She quickly pulled on the dress she was half wearing.

"Hold on a sec" Luna said. "Hey Gin, Harry's here. He wants to say hi." Luna called to her.

"Okay one second." Ginny nearly croaked. This was the first time she saw Harry since their kiss. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror quickly. She looked flustered but the dress was nice. Ginny held her breath as she opened the changing room door.

"Hey Gin" Harry said breathlessly as he looked at her

"Oh hi Harry" Ginny said biting her lip

"Wow! Ginny that dress looks amazing! You need to get it! Miles will die when he sees you in it." Luna gushed

"Miles? Miles who?" Harry questioned

"You remember Miles Bletchley from Hogwarts, right? Well I'm sort of going with him to the gala." Ginny replied nervously.

"Oh you are?" Harry asked slowly

"Seriously though Gin that dress is incredible!"

"Yeah you look…well you look….wow." Harry trailed off.

"Thank you" Ginny blushed "but I'm just trying things on for Hermione. She never has any time to go shopping and I already have a dress so…"

"Harry where are you?" Ginny shuttered as she heard the shrill voice of Harry's girlfriend Susan.

"Over here." Harry called still looking at Ginny

"Oh there you are. I thought I had lost you." Susan flirted

"Hi Susan it's nice to see you." Luna said kindly

"Oh Luna! How wonderful to see you too and oh….Ginny" Susan nodded bitterly.

"Hello Susan. How are you?" Ginny said slowly confused by Susan's attitude

"Fine." Susan said curtly. "Harry can we get going? I have so many more stores I'd like to go to before we eat." Susan said resuming her flirtatious behavior.

"Sure. Well it was nice seeing you Luna and Ginny--" Harry exhaled unconsciously mouthing 'wow' "I'll um hopefully see you soon."

Harry hugged Luna and was leaning in to hug Ginny when Susan intervened and pulled him away.

"Well goodbye." Harry said slowly looking straight at Ginny

"Bye Harry" Ginny replied sadly avoiding his eyes. Ginny refused to look up until she heard the bells on the door signifying Harry and Susan's exit.

"Hey Gin are you okay?" Luna asked rubbing her friend's back

"Yeah I'm fine." Ginny said slowly. "Let's continue looking for dresses." Ginny said feigning happiness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright Granger it seems that the staff of this diner have decided to permanently ignore us." Draco said after his attempt to get a waiter failed once again

"So it seems" Hermione chuckled. "Alright it seems we have quite a bit of time to fill until we get to order so want to play a game?"

"A game? What are we 12?" Malfoy joked

"Well fine if you don't want to play" Hermione mumbled

"No, no please do tell me all about your game Granger." Draco said sincerely

"Okay it's simple. It's called the question game. We take turns asking each other questions and the person has to answer honestly. But the trick is any question you ask someone else you also have to answer."

"Hmm alright. You go first."

"Okay let's start off with something simple. What's your favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

"Green? Please don't tell me it's just because of Slytherin house colors!"

"It's not! I just happen to like green."

"Fine. Well my favorite color is red."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical because that was your house color as well."

"Oh well it's your turn."

"Hmm alright something simple. Favorite subject in school?"

"Ancient Runes. You?"

"Dork" Draco coughed "and potions."

"Oh yes the only class you ever managed to beat me in." Hermione smirked

"I thought we agree that only I should smirk." Draco smiled

"Favorite animal?" Hermione asked

"Ugh! Ask another question—I'm still a man here."

"Oh you're such a prick. Fine you want a real manly question? Alright Malfoy—boxers of briefs?" Hermione smirked crossing her arms

"You think that embarrasses me Granger? Not even close. And to answer your question darling I prefer boxer briefs. Briefs alone are too girly and I like boxers just not as much. So according to your little rules Granger you have to answer the same question. So tell me doll what do you prefer as far as your knickers are concerned. Do you prefer the bikini style or the classic thong or maybe you even go commando?" Draco said teasing as Hermione donned an endearing blush

"I'm not embarrassed either Malfoy." Hermione said

"Really? Why are you blushing then?"

"I'm not. I'm just laughing about how you're curious about my knickers which is something you will never get to see."

"Does that mean I was right? You go commando?"

"Ugh Malfoy that's disgusting."

"Alright fine little miss prissy just answer the question."

"If you must know I prefer boy shorts but I own all different types." Hermione said rolling her eyes

"How extremely sexy of you Granger. Never knew you had it in you."

"Well now you know. Your turn."

"Draco! Is that you?" came a very shrill voice

"Oh god hide!" Draco said ducking his head

"Why? Is it one of your three hundred ex girlfriends?"

"No….even worse." Draco gulped "it's my mother."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So you left them alone in a diner? Was that really smart?" Luna asked as she walked hand in hand with Blaise.

"Well there was just so much sexual tension just oozing from them I couldn't help it. Besides if I didn't sneak out would I be able to be here with you?"

"Alright I guess that's a good excuse but you are such a little sneak."

"And you love it right?" Blaise said donning the classic Slytherin smirk.

"Well it's definitely growing on me that's for sure. And sexual tension? So you have noticed it too?"

"Babe it's so obvious. Everyone can see it well except for them of course."

"So you think one day the sexual tension will just become too strong and they will jump each other or something?"

"Who knows maybe. I just hope that when it does I am not there to witness it unless of course I have a video camera." Blaise joked

"I bet it will be soon. Hermione is a very attractive girl and Draco would be lucky to have her."

"Yes well Draco is also a very attractive man and I bet Hermione is having a hard time resisting the urge to have her wicked way with him."

"Well maybe but I hope they realize it soon. I mean it's so obvious they are meant for each other. She wears his jacket 24/7 and they call each other Granger & Malfoy when no one else does. Plus we've all seen how protective he is of her. They are perfect for one another."

"When you say it like that it makes them seem so…..sappy. Don't tell Draco that or his manliness will be shot."

"Don't worry I'll try to keep his manliness in one piece."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello mother" Draco said annoyed

"Oh hello Draco and oh Ms. Granger! What a perfectly wonderful surprise it is to see you. Here. With Draco. Alone. On a date." Narcissa said giddily

"It's not a date" Draco bit out

"Mrs. Malfoy it's wonderful to see you too." Hermione said shyly.

"Darling please call me Narcissa. Draco didn't tell us you two were dating."

"Oh we're not uh dating." Hermione said embarrassed

"Well Draco didn't tell us you were 'friends' either" Narcissa said winking.

"Yes mother. Is there a reason you are here?" Draco muttered

"Well I'm meeting Mrs. Nott here for lunch but I'm just thrilled to see you. I didn't expect to see you until Sunday for the mixer. Speaking of which Ms. Granger I would absolutely adore it if you came to the manor for this small party we're hosting on Sunday. I'm throwing a little soiree for Draco and I'm sure he would be thrilled if you came. You can anyone you like!" Narcissa chirped happily.

"Mother! I told you that you didn't need to throw me a party!" Draco said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration

"Darling I was happy to!"

"Oh is it your birthday or something?" Hermione asked curiously

"No I just thought it would be nice to invite all the nice young women I know over to the manor for a get together. You know Draco here doesn't have a date for the gala yet. He's been getting owl after owl of invitations from all these women for him but he's so stubborn and won't accept anyone's invitation."

"Oh really?" Hermione said giggling

"Yes thank you very much mother. Now unfortunately Granger and I must be going, right Granger?" Draco said eyes wide begging Hermione to play along.

"What but we haven't even—oh yes unfortunately we have to go?" Hermione said allowing herself to be pulled up by Draco.

"Oh how sad. I hope to see you on Sunday Hermione. Now goodbye Draco." Narcissa said smiling

"Goodbye mother"

"It was lovely seeing you again." Hermione yelled as Draco pulled her out the door. "In a rush were you?" Hermione said giggling.

"I love my mother but she can be a royal pain in the arse. I'm never going to hear the end of this. Now she'll probably think we're engaged or something."

"That's funny."

"Funny?" Draco asked with raised an eyebrow raised

"Mhm."

"And why is that?" Draco asked staring at her confused

"Well you date so many girls it's just weird to think that she'd think our lunch date was important."

"No Granger that's where you are wrong. I don't date a lot of girls. I hardly actually bring girls on dates. I usually just well you know…"

"Shag them?"

"If you want to put it that bluntly yes. So seeing me actually talk to a girl without any sort of sexual underline is always a big deal to my mother."

"I'm so glad that I can be the only girl you don't find yourself attracted to." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Aw Granger who said I wasn't attracted to you?" Malfoy said grinning at her before pulling her close to his body.

"Oh get off my you pain in the arse." Hermione said fighting him whilst she smiled.

"Alright we better get back to work shouldn't we?"

"Oh wow the time definitely flew by." Hermione said looking at her watch

"This was…..fun." Draco said smiling

"Yeah it was. How surprising!" Hermione joked

"Who knew bossy little Granger could be so entertaining?" Draco said only to receive a light push from Hermione.

"Come on you big idiot let's get back to work." Hermione said walking forward leaving a smiling Draco in the street.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I hope you all had happy holidays and a wonderful new year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so glad to have posted it before the week began. I'm excited to keep writing because the story really is becoming more and more fun to write. Thank you so much to everyone who continues to read this! I'd appreciate reviews and I sincerely hope to try and post one chapter per week starting now!


	11. Ferret Fights

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello all! First off I apologize for the EXTREMELY late update. It's been around 11 months or something. Wow. Sorry. Anyway if there are any people still reading this story then thank you! I'm getting older (aren't we all?) and the responsibilities caught up to me. I will update now…and then hopefully in two weeks. I'm in the middle of applying to college (whoot!) and my last deadline is January 15th and then my senior spring begins so I hope to finish the story. Anyway enjoy and on with this chapter that is VERY tardy for the party. (Thank you Heidi Montag for that…inspirational song)

* * *

"Hello Draco!" Catherine Bole purred as she cornered Draco.

Blast his mother to the deepest level of Hades. Unfortunately for the dashing Slytherin, Sunday had rolled around and with it his mother's party. Mrs. Malfoy had literally invited any single, non-psychotic (well mostly non-psychotic), decently attractive girls that Draco knew. While he himself could appreciate his own physical appearance, the amount of attention he was receiving made Draco want to run into a closet and hide. Closet? Bad imagery. He was not a poof.

"Ah, hello…you" Draco covered as he attempted to recall the first name of his Slytherin classmate. Wasn't she on the quidditch team? What was her blasted name? Unfortunately for Draco, Catherine took his slip as term of endearment and began to stroke his arm.

"You know it really hurt me that you didn't call me back after our date last year." Catherine pouted. So they had gone out? Still he couldn't for the life of his remember the raven-haired girl's name.

"Well I'm a right foul git. I suppose I was just too nervous." Draco lied smoothly.

"You, Draco Malfoy, nervous? I don't believe it." She flirtatiously laughed.

"Right. Well I need to go…feed my owl. Be right back." Draco rushed off. He hated his mother and her blasted parties.

"Meet any nice girls, Drakie poo?" Blaise teased, approaching him with a plate filled to the brim with food.

"Shut it, Zabini. I have a wand and I am trained to kill."

"We're healers, moron. We're trained to save people."

"No really?" Draco feigned surprise.

"How about we settle this matter? Just do a round of 'eeny, meeny, mo' and pick yourself a date."

"See that would be an easy solution but then I could end up with someone vile."

"Like that awful Eleanor Branstone?" Blaise pretended to vomit onto his plate, earning him a glare from his mother.

"I prefer Granger's nickname for her. Wasn't it something along the lines of heinous, constipated bitch?"

"Hmm…funny that you mentioned Granger."

"Really, why is that?" Draco asked passively.

"You know she doesn't have a date either."

"Not surprising."

"Really? I think she's extremely attractive."

"Then why don't you ask her?" Draco asked defensively

"Unlike you, I have a girlfriend." Blaise smirked.

"Right. How is the space cadet?"

"You'll pay for that. Oh Eleanor! Yes, hi, darling. Draco was just telling me how beautiful he thinks you look today." Blaise said calling her over.

"Draco, you just say the sweetest things." Eleanor cooed in her nasal voice.

"Blaise, I hate you." Draco said growling at Blaise in a whisper.

"Like I said, don't mess with me."

* * *

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny yawned as she poured herself cereal. Hermione was furiously brushing her hair before placing her white headband on her head, neatly between her fresh ringlets.

"Well I was invited to a party at the Malfoy's actually."

"You're going to one of Malfoy's parties? Willingly?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Well his mother is desperately trying to set him up with a date for the gala and I am going for the amusement of watching him squirm."

"Dressed like that?"

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?"

"Nothing! I mean that dress is amazing. It's just so sexy for a garden party!"

"It's just a plain, eyelet dress." Hermione self-consciously pulled down her dress. The dress in question was indeed quite glamorous. The dress seemed to be composed of strips of white eyelet that stopped several inches above the knee. The neckline consisted of the same strips crisscrossing in front only to be connected by a bow, enhancing her collarbone. To put it simply, she looked damn good.

"Well it looks as if you were on the prowl to seduce." Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

"Certainly not. As I've said before Ginny, I don't seduce, I'm just sought after." Hermione playfully winked.

"You naughty girl!"

"Speaking of things naughty, how are you and Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"To be honest, I haven't spoken to him. I don't know how to start a conversation with him when all I can think about is how he didn't pick me."

"I personally think that was one of the biggest mistakes of his life and I'm sure he will see it. But until then you know what you need to do, right?" Hermione said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Crawl into a hole and never reappear?"

"Go to the gala with Miles, look fabulous, show off your sexy figure and make Harry so jealous that he dumps Susan and snogs you senseless in front of the world."

"Miles is quite dashing, isn't he? I guess I could make it quite interesting."

"Now I never condone using people but I could make an exception this time." Hermione said laughing.

"I won't lead Miles on….too much."

"You, Ginny Weasley, are bad! Well I must be off. I have Malfoys to mock. See you later, darling." Hermione said before heading out.

* * *

"So Draco, sweetheart, are there any girls here you're interested in?" Narcissa asked as she unnecessarily straightened Draco's tie.

"Not yet, mother. Not since the last time you asked me…five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, dear. I just want so badly for you to find someone."

"It's just a silly gala, mother."

"You know what I mean. I just think you've spent a little too much time playing the field. Maybe it's time to try the whole 'commitment' thing."

"Oh god. Not this conversation again!"

"I won't go on and on, just please give it some thought. Why don't you go tell Victoria Frobisher how lovely she looks today?"

"But she doesn't look lovely today." Draco muttered looking at the girl caked in makeup.

"I heard that. Now scoot!" Narcissa said pushing Draco in that direction. However, the doorbell rang precisely at that moment, distracting her enough so that Draco was able to scamper off.

"Ah Hermione, I am pleased to see you could come!" Narcissa nearly sang as she opened the door.

"Oh thank you so much, Mrs—er, Narcissa." Hermione smiled.

"And my dear, you look absolutely gorgeous. I'm afraid the boys won't be able to keep their hands off of you. I should warn you, all of Draco's group is here today and you know they act like utter buffoons in front of the pretty girls."

"That they do indeed." Hermione laughed.

"Now here, let me bring you into the parlor." Hermione looked around amazed at all the people in their best Sunday attire. Draco's circle had to be the cleanest, preppiest, best-dressed group of people she had ever encountered. Everyone was impeccably dressed and stood with an air of confidence that she could only envy.

"Hermione, you remember Theo Nott, right?" Narcissa said gently asserting Hermione into conversation.

"Enchanté madam," Theo said waggling his eyebrows.

"Nott, cut it out. You're embarrassing yourself." Blaise said as Theo grunted and walked away.

"Hello Blaise." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Does Draco know you're here yet?" Blaise asked curiously

"No I haven't seen Malfoy yet. Why?" Hermione questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, no reason. I just suspect he is off snogging the daylights out of some lucky girl." Blaise said purposefully, attempting to get a rise out of Hermione.

"Poor girl." Hermione said, turning sour.

"Not jealous are we?"

Hermione didn't even bother replying. Instead she opted to just look at him in a 'you've got to be kidding me way.'

"Whatever you say. Or don't say, Hermione."

* * *

"Draco, where have you been?" Narcissa said impatiently.

"I was just acquainting myself with Ellie Cattermole." Draco said slyly.

"Haven't you already acquainted yourself with her twin sister, Maisie?" Blaise interjected, dripping with sexual innuendos.

Narcissa just eyed them before moving on to greet Mrs. Goyle.

"Please refrain from mentioning my sex life around my mother, Zabini."

"Sorry, mate. I just couldn't resist." Draco snorted as he surveyed the room. However, someone near the refreshments table caught his attention.

"Want to know what I can't resist? That girl over by there, next to Melinda Bobbin. Excuse me while I go and meet my next bedfellow, if you will." However, Draco never received his reply but instead was met with a huge bout of laughter from Blaise.

"What? Who is she? Is she disgusting? I can only see her from behind." Draco said loudly over his laughter.

"No—it's not that…" Blaise said, grabbing his sides.

"What?" Draco was confused. All he could see was the backside of a girl who looked completely shagable.

"It's…that's…" Blaise spurted between laughs.

"Who is it? Out with it, man." Draco was becoming impatient.

"It's Granger!" Blaise laughed so hard that he began to choke, causing everyone, including Hermione, to turn towards them.

"Granger is here?"

"And you want to shag her rotten."

"Not anymore. She has a nice backside, that's it."

"Course, mate. Riiiiight." Blaise said before winking.

* * *

"Granger." Malfoy said nodding curtly at her.

"Hello Malfoy. You seem particularly perturbed. Any reason?"

"No. None. None whatsoever."

"Alright." Hermione said looking at him with disbelief. "How's the date search going?"

"Who cares."

"Why are you in such a pissy mood?"

"I'm not a big fan of this party if you couldn't tell."

"Hmm."

"What?" Draco asked, as he seemed to have lost Hermione's attention

"Your mother is looking at us."

"Right. She won't stop asking me questions about you. You know since she saw us together at the diner."

"She definitely seemed excited that I came today."

"Why did you come? Hold that thought. Come with me." Draco said grabbing Hermione's wrist, dragging her outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk. My mother was about to intervene. I love the woman but she knows how to torture me."

"Wow, that's a beautiful fountain." Hermione said as she took in the Malfoy's garden.

"Er, thanks. Let's go up this way, towards the vineyard."

"Vineyard? What doesn't this place have?" Hermione couldn't help but gaze around at everything. The site was beautiful.

"So Granger, why did you come?"

"You know I wouldn't miss an opportunity to watch you get tortured."

"That's so sweet of you." Draco said sarcastically.

"If you want me to go, I will." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now, now Granger. Did I say that?"

"Well I'm glad you don't want me to leave. I bought this dress specifically for the occasion."

"The dress? Well it's…it's….very nice." Draco has noticed that dress. Boy, he had noticed that dress.

"You don't like it? Well I like it—"

"I do like it. It just doesn't seem like something you would wear."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"It's just so…sexy." Draco smirked.

"What? So I can't own a sexy dress just because I'm not sexy?"

"And who said you weren't sexy?" Draco smirked, staring her right in the eyes.

"Shut up Draco."

"Draco, is it?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her name slip.

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"Do you like it when I call you sexy, Granger? Or should I say Hermione?" Draco's voice lowered on instinct as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blaise entered, nearly laughing himself to death.

"No, Malfoy here was just trying to make me throw up all the food his mother served me." Hermione said scowling.

"No, Granger here was just exhibiting her inability to take a compliment."

"It's not a compliment when you don't mean it."

"Who said I didn't mean it?" Draco said winking.

"You're disgusting."

"Do you want me to leave so you can shag now? Or are you going to shag later?" Blaise joked

"Uch, please Blaise, don't insult me. I have standards," Malfoy said laughing. However, his laughter was cut short abruptly as he felt the enormous pain from the impact of Hermione's high heel intentionally stabbing his foot.

"You're a real asshole, you know that." Hermione said angrily before stomping off.

"What got her knickers in a twist?" Malfoy groaned, grabbing his wounded foot.

"Clueless…utterly clueless." Blaise walked away, shaking his head.

* * *

"So Hermione, tell us about the party!" Ginny said as the three girls poured themselves over their Chinese takeout.

"Oh let me tell the story!" Luna squealed.

"How do you know the story?" Hermione said, eyebrows raised.

"Blaise."

"He told you? How completely embarrassing." Hermione said mortified. After Draco had preceded to flirt with her and then to dismiss her like one of his common flings, Hermione had left the party without even thanking Narcissa. She hated being rude but the foul git had ruined the entire party for her.

"Can someone fill me in?" Ginny was never known for her patience. However, lucky for Hermione, the phone rang at that exact moment.

"Hello, you've reached Luna, Hermione and Ginny, three wanton sex goddesses" Ginny joked into the phone. "Oh, hi Harry." Ginny said, changing tones drastically, becoming utterly embarrassed. Hermione and Luna of course broke into fits of laughter. Ginny took the cordless phone and hurried into her bedroom to gain some privacy.

"How have you been?" Harry asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Er, fine. What about you?"

"Fine as well." An awkward silence made Ginny want to die.

"How's Susan?" Ginny said, trying to hide her complete resentment.

"She's in Paris, visiting a friend."

"Oh, great." What else was there to say? Ginny wondered whether he had forgotten the reason he called since he wasn't saying anything. "Uh, Harry did you want to talk to Hermione or Luna or something?" She said timidly.

"I called for you, actually." Ginny's heart began to speed up and her hands started to sweat in a very unladylike manner.

"You did?" Great response Ginny, just great!

"Yeah. I feel awful…about everything."

"Oh."

"And I just feel like since we have such a huge history together that I owe you an explanation."

"No you—"

"Yes I do. What I did was inexcusable and I want to make it up to you. Any chance you'd be interested in having dinner with me tomorrow night? I really want to explain." Harry interrupted her.

"Harry, I—"

"Please Ginny." Harry begged.

"Don't you think Susan would mind?"

"Ginny, you've been my friend for longer than I've known her. She can deal with it."

"Sure, tomorrow is fine."

"Great." Harry said, sounding relieved. "I've really missed you, Gin." By this point pesky tears were silently rolling down her face. Why did he have the ability to affect her this way?

"Miss you too, Harry." And she did. She really did.

* * *

Hermione was pleased when Monday rolled around. The gala was on Friday night, which meant she had five days left to ensure the promotion would be hers. No sexist boss or annoying ferret would get in her way. She wasn't sure why but from the moment she entered the hospital that morning, she had secretly been avoiding Malfoy. She wasn't sure why his comment affected her so much but it had.

"Morning Hermione." Seamus said pleasantly.

"Hello Seamus." Hermione smiled as she began to pull her scrubs on. She couldn't help but notice that Seamus had been staring at her as she did it. Screw Malfoy, other boys like Seamus, nicer boys at that, thought she was attractive.

"So have you given any thought to what I asked you?"

"I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" Hermione was confused.

"You know…about the gala." Hermione had completely forgotten about his rivalry with Dean. She knew she owed them both answers but she couldn't get herself to accept either.

"Seamus, I just think it would be better if I didn't go with either you or Dean. You guys are best friends and I can guarantee you I am not worth fighting over."

"Agreed." Malfoy said, entering the conversation.

"Fuck off, prick." Hermione said furiously.

"Granger, I was kidding. Calm down." Women are so irrational.

"That's fine, Hermione." Seamus said disappointed. Hermione felt terrible watching him exit the locker room so sullenly.

"Breaking hearts are we, Granger?" Malfoy laughed.

"Of course not, Malfoy. I mean how could I? They have 'standards.'" Hermione deliberately emphasized standards.

"Granger, don't make me do it."

"Do what?" She asked confused. God Malfoy was bizarre.

"The A word."

"Huh?"

"Apologize." Draco gulped over dramatically. "Alright fine, you cruel witch. I didn't mean to insult you. I mean I did mean to insult you but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings because I didn't mean it. It's just our thing."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's our thing. I insult you; you insult me. We just do. So obviously I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean it?" Hermione clarified.

"Granger, you have no idea do you? Do you have any idea how many guys were talking about you? I nearly had to curse Goyle; he was talking about your…uh, rear…so much."

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione said, clearly enjoying herself.

"Never mind Granger."

"Malfoy, are you trying to compliment me?"

"You're insufferable. We have rounds to do."

"See you later, lover boy."

* * *

"Alright people, gather around." Healer Baruffio called. "Good work today. Alright as you know this is my final weak working here at St. Mungos and I just wanted to thank you guys for making this experience a memorable one."

"And girls." Hermione interjected jokingly.

"What?" Healer Baruffio asked annoyed.

"You just thanked the guys, I was just making a joke out of it."

"Don't."

"Sorry sir." Hermione could have hit herself.

"Alright Malfoy, how about you write up the surgery schedule for the next 24 hour shift." Draco grinned widely. He was getting closer and closer to the promotion. He could see Granger's jaw drop to the floor. It was common knowledge that Healer Baruffio trusted very few people to write on the board and he had asked him, Draco not Hermione. Score!

"Mr. Baruffio, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the surgery you performed today. It was amazing! The way you used tackled the flagrante curse was absolutely phenomenal."

"Thank you, Granger."

"Would you mind if I picked your brain for ideas? I'm working on this solution for the conjunctivitis curse and with your theories regarding medieval medicine, I really think it could work."

"I'm very impressed, Hermione. That shows a great initiative. I didn't know you had it in you." Hermione looked over at Draco and smirked.

"Come walk with me, Granger. I have something you might enjoy reading." Hermione knew healer Baruffio didn't respect her because of her gender but she would win him over. And it was working. And Malfoy looked pissed. Excellent.

* * *

After completing their shift, the healers from St. Mungos once again found themselves sitting in their favorite bar. Hermione had made sure this time to arrange for a cab to come pick her up as to avoid any accidents. Blaise and Hermione were engrossed in a conversation about magical vs. muggle magic when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Hermione," said Jeremy Stretton, the guy Ginny had been setting her up with.

"Oh Jeremy! Lovely to see you!" Hermione greeted him. Though Hermione didn't notice, Blaise watched as Draco began to become very tense.

"Jealous, mate?" Blaise said quietly.

"You don't remember him?" Malfoy whispered back, somehow communicating a message to Blaise via eye contact.

"No….WAIT-HIM? Fuck."

"Yeah."

"So Hermione, want to dance?" Jeremy said offering her his hand. "What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I work with these people. What's your excuse, Stretton?" Malfoy spat.

"I'm sorry…am I missing out on something?" Hermione asked, looking at Malfoy and Blaise glaring at Jeremy.

"Nothing of importance." Jeremy said winking at her.

"You would say that you no good son of a—" Draco began as he shoved Jeremy.

"Malfoy! What the hell has gotten into you?" Hermione shrieked as she cut him off.

"What the hell has gotten into me?"

"You're acting like a complete git! Don't touch him!" Hermione said pushing Draco away. "Jeremy, are you okay?" Hermione noticed Jeremy had been rubbing his arm where Draco had pushed him.

"Yeah, fine." Jeremy said, acting macho.

"Malfoy, how about we put this silly past behind us?" Jeremy smirked, offering his hand.

"You fucking ass—" Draco yelled before punching Jeremy square in the face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hermione screamed before rushing to Jeremy's aid. By this time Blaise had grabbed Malfoy and pulled him off to the side.

"Remember Draco, that's the hand you use to operate with. Don't want to ruin that." Blaise joked.

"I could kill him." Draco growled.

"What has gotten into you? You're pathetic." Hermione spat at Draco.

"Let's get out of here." Blaise said grabbing Malfoy's arm, dragging him away from the commotion.

* * *

"Holy fuck my eye hurts."

"Here, put some ice on it." Hermione said as she stood next to the now sitting Jeremy. "Can I ask what that was all about?"

"Uh, Malfoy and I just don't have the best past. That's all."

"What happened?"

"Like I said nothing important."

"I think if it was enough to start a fight, it was important."

"Malfoy and I used to be good friends actually."

"Then what happened?"

"Well let's just say this black-eye he just gave me is in return for one I gave him earlier."

"What happened between you two that would make you act like this?" Hermione asked as she continued to ice his eye.

"We met through mutual friends in Hogwarts, got along rather well. We both ended up in Notting Hill after school ended. That's when I made my first catastrophic mistake."

"Which was?"

"Introducing him to my girlfriend. You remember Pansy Parkinson?"

"Wasn't she Draco's girlfriend? I remember them dating."

"Yes they dated in Hogwarts but briefly and never too seriously. So I guess it's my fault for reintroducing them."

"So they…" Hermione cut herself off

"Yeah I walked in on them doing the horizontal samba in my bedroom. I was planning on proposing to Pansy that evening so it near broke my heart. Anyway the rest is history."

"I had no idea. I am so sorry."

"It's alright. All for the best I suppose. If I had married Pansy then I never would have had the chance to do this."

"Do what? Get into a fist fight?" Hermione joked.

"No, ask you to the gala." Jeremy raised his hand to stroke Hermione's cheek, mirroring Draco's actions at his mother's party.

"You want me to go to the gala with you?"

"Say yes." Jeremy said taking her hands in his. Hermione froze. "Anytime now, really."

"Sorry, uh, yes, sure."

* * *

**Note: **Thank you so much for reading. For any of you Gossip Girl fans out there, the dress I was imaging Hermione was wearing is the one Blair wore to the white party. Google search it if you don't remember, it's glorious. (Chuck/Blair for life) Not relevant but worth mentioning. : ) So I felt the chapter was a little dramatic towards the end but I think it was important for the plot. Hope it wasn't too serious for you guys! Anyway I hate commas. So excuse my lack of proper grammar. I'm a rebel, no grammar rules for me! Anyway you are the best readers in the world! Review if you feel like being an awesome, cool, sexy person! WHOOT. Also, Happy Holidays and have an amazing New Year! Yay 2010!


	12. Nightly Brawls

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. It's so awesome to see that there are still dedicated readers (all 4 of you) even after my 11 months of being MIA. I would also like to point out that many of you are exceptionally clever and guessed what I was planning on writing. Hopefully this will still be enjoyable/surprising though! Also, in case anyone cares in the 11 months I was gone I ended up going to see Equus and I met Daniel Radcliffe. I'm 5'7 and I towered over him…it was hilarious. To make up my 11 month awfulness, I am going to update two days in a row! YAY! Anyway…on with the chapter!

* * *

"A fistfight?" Ginny gasped.

"It was the most bizarre thing I've ever seen. Anyway Draco is god awful prat."

"What inspired him to do it?"

"Angry polidogragons, I swear." Luna said dreamily

"No…it wasn't that, surprisingly." Hermione said shaking her head at her friend's ridiculous interjection. "Remember how I told you Jeremy said he and Malfoy had a past? Well apparently Jeremy was dating that cow, Pansy Parkinson, and Malfoy slept with her."

"Ew, why?"

"I know. She's awful. But still I knew Malfoy was an ass but that's a whole new level. Apparently he was one of Jeremy's closest mates."

"Well then shouldn't it have been Jeremy punching Malfoy?"

"That's what I thought too but Jeremy said Malfoy was just getting revenge for a previous fight."

"And now you're going to the gala with Jeremy?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I mean I feel bad for him cause of the whole Pansy thing but I still don't particularly like him. He's too—"

"Forward?"

"Yeah, that's it. I hardly know him and yet he's calling me 'baby' and stroking my face." At this comment Luna proceeded to laugh quite loudly, like a hyena in fact.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It seems Hermione has been getting her face stroked an awful lot this past week."

"You mean Malfoy? How do you know about that?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"How many times do we need to go over this?"

"I'm going to kill Blaise," Hermione laughed.

"Wait. Why am I always out of the loop?" Ginny cried. "You were getting down and dirty with Draco and you didn't even tell me?"

"I was not getting 'down and dirty.' We just do this thing where we try to get a rise out of each other. I usually try to make him mad by insults; he usually attempts to flirt out my anger."

"And this is normal?"

"Well it used to be fun but now I just think Malfoy is the scum of the earth."

"If he is the scum of the earth then I think I need to lower my standards!" Ginny joked.

"Ugh, I hate the word 'standards.' But what do you mean?"

"Please don't try to tell me you don't think Malfoy is hot. I mean Witch Weekly has made him Bachelor of the year several times."

"That's because he's a war hero and they probably think they need to reward him."

"Harry hasn't been it." Ginny said.

"Well technically he's not a bachelor and neither is Ron."

"Right, Harry's not a bachelor." Ginny said, looking away.

"Gin, I'm sorry."

"You know he asked me to have dinner with him."

"Did he break up with Susan?" Luna nearly squealed.

"No."

"As friends then?"

"No. I mean, yes. Well he said he wants to apologize for leading me on or whatnot. I really don't want to go."

"You have to! Gin this is actually perfect!"

"….how?"

"You need to go, look fabulous and act as if you are completely fine with it."

"I thought that was the plan for the gala?"

"It is. But now you will make it even worse. By the time the gala starts, he will be overflowing with jealousy, especially if you talk about Miles."

"I don't know—"

"Gin, trust us. It will work!" Luna said before running to her closet. "What's the sluttiest dress you own?"

"She means sexiest, I'm sure." Hermione said laughing.

* * *

"Mr. Baruffio, I spent nearly all of last night researching. I think I may have a solid theory to how to treat magical colds. Our last conversation was so helpful would you mind if we did it again?" Hermione asked with a huge plastered smile.

"Sure. Do you know where Malfoy is?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, would you mind writing the surgery board today?"

"No sir, not at all!" Hermione could cry her plan was going so well. She was ready to knock Draco off his little pedestal.

"Hello Hermione," Blaise said, approaching the surgery board.

"Good morning Blaise." Hermione waved. "Wait, Blaise! I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kill you if you keep telling Luna everything about me." Hermione joked.

"That, my dear, wasn't a question."

"Alright, let me try again. Are you aware that I am going to kill you if you keep telling Luna everything I say and do?"

"Yes but it's a risk I am willing to take." Blaise laughed.

"Morning Zabini. Hello Granger." Malfoy said cheerfully as he walked in.

"Hello to you," Blaise said nodding. However, Hermione merely rolled her eyes and continued to write on the board.

"Granger, first off, it's rude to not respond to someone when they have said hello to you. Secondly, why are you writing on the board?"

"Malfoy, first off, I don't give a rat's arse whether you think I'm rude or not. Secondly, Healer Baruffio asked me to. I don't think he particularly pleased you were late."

"Someone is testy this morning. Or is it just sexual frustration?" Draco joked, gearing up for one of their usual games. However, he was quite dissatisfied to find that Hermione just snorted at him, still continuing to write on the board.

"Alright Granger, I will take your silence as a sign of defeat. I guess we all knew one day you would run out of snarky things to say."

"Goodbye Blaise, see you later." Hermione said, sneering at Draco before leaving.

"What the hell has gotten into her?"

"Maybe it could be that you punched Stretton in the face?"

"So? Why would she care about that git?" Draco asked defensively.

"They are going to the gala together. For all we know they might be dating or shagging or whatever."

"You've got to be joking." Draco growled.

"Maybe he's changed?"

"Bull shit. People don't change."

"You did. Remember Mr. ?"

"That could possible be the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"Unfortunately I agree. Let's pretend I never opened my mouth."

"I always do."

* * *

"Hey Dean, Will you do me a favor? Can you tell Malfoy that Baruffio moved his next surgery back a half an hour?" Hermione called.

"He's right over there. Why can't you tell him yourself?" Dean asked, clearly still bitter over her rejecting his invitation to attend the gala with him.

"I would…but I'm not speaking to him."

"I'll tell him if you go to the gala with me." Dean smirked.

"Unfortunately she won't be able to as she already has a date." Draco said, having overheard the conversation.

"Malfoy, don't you dare pretend you're my boyfriend again. It wasn't funny then; it's not funny now."

"I didn't mean me. I meant that loser, Stretton," Draco spat.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione turned, accidently cutting Dean out of the conversation.

"Why the hell would you go with him?"

"He asked me."

"So?"

"Who else would I have gone with?"

"Me?" Dean cried.

"Oh, sorry Dean. I mean I couldn't have picked between you and Seamus. You two are so close."

"Ironic." Malfoy snorted.

"How?"

"Why don't you ask your date about coming between friends?"

"I know all about that," Hermione yelled.

"I don't think you do." Draco snarled back. Hermione flinched.

"OY! Granger! Malfoy! This is a hospital! Keep it down!" Healer Baruffio said, stepping between them.

"Sorry sir," Hermione mumbled.

"Did you tell Malfoy about his surgery like I asked?"

"No, she did not, sir." Malfoy said assertively.

"I was about to." Hermione glared at him.

"Malfoy, you have a surgery in an hour. Granger, you need to write up that report. I expect you two to stop acting like children immediately." At this Blaise, who was standing at the nurse's station, began to snort.

"Zabini. Shut the hell up." Baruffio barked.

"Sir, yes, sir." Blaise said saluting before continuing to laugh.

* * *

"Wow, Ginny. You look…wow." Harry said, appraising Ginny at the door.

"Oh, thanks." She said shyly. It wasn't awkward so far; hopefully she could make it through the next hour or so.

"Shall we get going?"

"Alright." Ginny felt her heart palpitating through her part of her body. Even her fingers seemed to have a pulse. She tried not to look nervous or anxious but she felt she was desperately failing. However, she made it through light conversation until they finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Table for two. The reservation is under Potter." Harry said to the maitre d'. As the young woman led them to their table, Harry couldn't help but stare at Ginny. She was the exact opposite of Susan. While Susan always looked composed and prepared, Ginny looked breezy and free-spirited. Susan enjoyed living by a schedule and Ginny was spontaneous. Having spent every part of his life since he was eleven fighting Voldemort and living without any certainties, he thought he had wanted someone consistent like Susan. However, was structure necessarily reliable?

"So Harry…great place." Ginny began, trying to generate conversation.

"Yeah, it's Susan's favorite."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Awkward. "Look Ginny, I need to explain to you what I was—"

"Harry, it's okay. To be honest I'd rather not hear it." Ginny needed to make sure Harry thought she had moved on. _Make him jealous. Make him jealous_. Ginny kept repeating in her head.

"You wouldn't?"

"It's fine. I get it. Susan is your girlfriend and you love her." The word love stung Ginny's mouth as she said it.

"But Ginny, you're one of my best friends and what I did was unforgivable."

"You kissed me Harry. You didn't exactly betray me. Besides I'm not even sure if you kissed me or if I kissed you."

"I kissed you."

"Well then I reciprocated and enjoyed it. No harm, no foul." Ginny wasn't sure if what she was saying was what she _should_ be saying. Sure Harry might think she was over it but did she want him to think it didn't mean anything to her?

"You're really not bothered by it?"

"I was. Now I'm not. When we ended things the first time, it was really hard for me to get over you. I can't keep chasing after you, Harry. I understand, you don't want me. It's fine."

"Ginny, it's not that at all—" Harry began before Ginny interrupted.

"I know. I think the best thing to do for my sake is to let it go." Ginny had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying. She was great at acting tough but letting go of Harry would be something she wasn't sure she could do.

"Okay. I understand." Thankfully for them, the waitress appeared to take their drink orders. Ginny needed alcohol and lots of it.

* * *

"Hello beautiful," Blaise said, entering the girl's apartment.

"Hello to you too," Luna greeted him before kissing him gently.

"I had a bloody fantastic day. Hermione and Draco are the best entertainment in the world."

"Ha, you'll have to tell me about it. Unfortunately I had the worst day ever though."

"Aw babe, what happened?"

"Just had to deal with some jerk of a buyer today at my gallery. Nothing to worry about though."

"How about a backrub to make up for it?" Blaise whispered into her ear.

"Mm, definitely. How about we eat first though?"

"Something smells amazing. Did you make dinner?"

"Funny joke. It's takeout."

"You don't like cooking?"

"Not at all. I despise it." Luna said dreamily.

"Well lucky for you, I love cooking."

"Really?"

"How about tomorrow I make dinner for you?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"How about I make dinner for several people tomorrow?" Blaise asked slowly.

"You mean like for your Slytherin friends?"

"Not exactly."

"Wait, you don't mean for my friends, do you?" Luna asked confused.

"No, not them either."

"What are you on about then?" Luna giggled.

"How about I make dinner for you—"

"And who else?" Luna raised her eyebrows at him while giggling.

"My parents, perhaps?"

"You want me to meet your parents?" Luna said, quite shocked.

"Would that be all right with you?" Blaise asked hesitantly.

"You want me to meet your parents." Luna repeated.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" Blaise trailed off.

"Are you kidding? I would love to!" Luna cried happily!

* * *

"Granger. Granger!" Malfoy called down the hall, trying to catch Granger before she left.

"What Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Calm down you, psycho. You left your jacket in the locker room. I thought you might need it."

"You mean your jacket?"

"No, it's yours. I gave it to you, remember?"

"I don't think I need it anymore. You can have it back." Hermione snapped.

"Okay Granger, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why have you been acting like this all day?"

"Acting like what?"

"Acting like I did something to you. I mean I know we don't always get along—"

"Shut up."

"Okay Granger, here you go again. What is wrong?"

"You," Hermione spat. Draco laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You," Draco replied.

"Excuse me?"

"One day you hate me, one day you flirt with me. You're all over the place Granger."

"I have never flirted with you!"

"Well I've certainly flirted with you."

"Yes, I've noticed. It's quite—"

"Attractive? Sexy? A turn on?"

"Pathetic. I have no interest in you, whatsoever."

"I think you do." Draco smirked.

"Well think all you want; you're still wrong. You're not my type."

"And someone like Jeremy Stretton is?" Draco asked harshly.

"At least he's honest!"

"He's really played a number on you, hasn't he?"

"He's never done anything to me or to you! Why the hell do you care that I'm going with him?"

"I can't believe it. You believe that little lying weasel."

"How can you even talk about honesty?" Hermione said, poking Draco in the chest.

"And to think I was going to ask you to go with me." Draco said, shaking his head.

"What?" Hermione deadpanned.

"Here you can keep the stupid jacket. I don't want it."

"Draco…" Hermione said softly.

"Goodbye Granger."

* * *

**End Note: **Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. Since it's a bit more dramatic than usual I didn't want to drag it out. Hope you enjoyed it! : ) Reviewing makes you cooler! (But let's face it, all my readers are coooool)


	13. Bonds and Breaks

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello lovelies! You all have inspired me to keep writing…and for that I am eternally grateful : ) So one little thing…a lot of you have pointed out to me that in Grey's Anatomy it is named as such because the main character is Meredith Grey and it's a play on words with Gray's Anatomy. I don't personally watch Grey's but I just wanted to do a healer-type story so I apologize for my mistake. So quick poll: should I keep the name as is or change it to Granger's Anatomy? Thank you all! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"I'm overwhelmed…I don't know which of you to address first!" Luna said frantically, looking between Hermione and Ginny. "Goddamn those boys. Why are they so bloody stupid?"

"I'm overwhelmed too. I can't decide whether Malfoy makes me want to punch him in the face, hurl or—"

"Snog the living daylights out of him?" Luna joked.

"Well I'm not overwhelmed. My life is a pitiful hole of sadness." Ginny moped.

"Shush right now. You are an attractive, brilliant, hilarious girl—" Hermione began.

"With no money, no boyfriend and no hope!"

"Well you certainly should have hope and I can sympathize on the no boyfriend part. What you need to realize is that Harry is a moron and you have amazing best friends who will insult him until you feel better!" Hermione said, attempting to perk her disappointed friend.

"And I love you for it." Ginny laughed lightly. "Now tell us about the whole Malfoy problem again."

"I wish I even understood what happened. I was ignoring him since he acted like such a prat and he approached me about it. He started getting all worked up over how I could believe Jeremy or something and then he admitted he wanted to ask me to the gala. It was ridiculous."

"He was going to ask you? Uch, so jealous!" Ginny cried.

"Jealous of Malfoy? I mean if Jeremy isn't lying then Malfoy slept with someone else's girlfriend, which makes him an arse. But if Jeremy is the one lying then…well then I don't know."

"If none of this Jeremy stuff happened would you have said yes to Draco?" Luna asked curiously.

"I…well, I don't know. We're not exactly friends so I don't even know why he'd want to go with me. Maybe he only wanted to ask me for shock value."

"Or maybe he likes you?" Ginny nearly shouted.

"No, if he liked me then he wouldn't be sleeping around with every girl in the hospital."

"Good point. Does that mean he wanted to shag you?" Luna asked curiously.

"Maybe. Can you imagine how pleased he would be to be able to say he did it with uptight Granger?" Hermione joked.

"Would you shag him?" Ginny laughed.

"Ha, as hot as you think he is, Gin, I would have to say no. Hermione Granger is no one's conquest." Hermione said proudly.

"What about if he asked you out on a date?"

"Didn't he tell you he doesn't date?"

"Yeah, he said he basically only shags girls. His mother nearly went into cardiac arrest when she saw us having lunch together. Apparently he's not much of a commitment guy."

"None of this explains why he would ask you to the gala! Ginny, don't you agree with me that Draco probably likes Hermione?"

"Well how could he not? Look at her, she's sex on legs!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's ridiculousness.

"What are you going to do with his jacket?" Luna asked, staring at the garment in question.

"I don't know. I can't really wear it anymore. But enough about me and my rodent problems. Malfoy is an insignificant blip on my radar."

"Fine, we'll drop it or now. Can we please go get food? I'm starving!" Ginny said dramatically, clutching her stomach for effect.

"Unfortunately lovelies, I have somewhere to be tonight." Luna couldn't help but smile at the memory of Blaise asking her to meet his parents.

"Oh yes, I hope the nasty Slytherins don't bite." Ginny joked.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU DID WHAT?" Susan shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Susan, calm down! I have a valid explanation, promise!"

"As to why you brought your ex-girlfriend out to dinner? Not to mention at the place where we had our first date?"

"I had to explain to her—"

"Explain what?"

"Well I should have mentioned this earlier…but when we broke up earlier I sort of…"

"You sort of what?" Susan screamed.

"I kissed Ginny." Harry didn't know how to continue. Susan just gaped at him as if he had told her he committed murder.

"You kissed that…that…WHORE?"

"Ginny is not a whore." Harry growled.

"Really? I think going around kissing other people's boyfriends would make her a whore."

"I kissed her."

"So what—you took her out to dinner for seconds? One kiss wasn't enough?"

"I didn't kiss her again. I told you I needed to explain to her—"

"Explain WHAT?"

"Explain to her why I got back together with you!"

"I can't believe this." Susan said angrily.

"Why are you angry? If anyone should be angry, it's Ginny. I picked you. I'm here with you."

"Do you want us to work, Harry?" Susan asked very seriously.

"Of course, babe." Harry said, taking her hands.

"Then you need to do something for me."

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"Never talk to Ginny Weasley again."

"But Susan—"

"No. You either can or can't. It's either her or me. You can't have both. So which is it?"

* * *

Luna grasped Blaise's hand extra hard as they rang his parent's doorbell.

"Babe, calm down. It will be fine." Blaise said, rubbing her hands for consolation.

"I know. I'm fine."

"Then why are squeezing so hard?"

"I'm just…nervous. I want them to like me."

"They will."

"And if they don't?"

"Then it's too bad for them." Luna nearly fainted as she looked up into Blaise's eyes. "I'm crazy about you, Luna. I've never felt this way before." Before Luna could even respond, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini appeared at the door. Here goes nothing.

"Luna, it's fabulous to meet you!" Mrs. Zabini squealed, reaching out to hug Luna.

"Wonderful to meet you too Mrs. Zabini." Luna said shyly.

"Blaise, nice to see you, son." Mr. Zabini said, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "And Luna, nice to meet you as well. We've heard a lot about you."

"Thank you so much for having me."

"Come in! You must be freezing to death. Blaise, take her coat like a good gentleman."

"Yes, mother."

"Mrs. Zabini, your home is absolutely beautiful."

"Pet, how about you call me 'mom'? I can tell Blaise is quite serious about you." At this Blaise couldn't help but turn several shades of pink.

"That sounds fantastic…mom." Luna said, grasping Blaise's hand. She loved him. She really loved him.

* * *

Hermione crinkled her nose. The hospital had an awful smell today. With Christmas approaching faster and faster each day, traumas kept rolling in hourly. Looking down Hermione noticed her robes were covered in blood. She had just started her 24 hour shift and she was already exhausted. She couldn't tell if it was from the back-to-back surgeries or from her efforts to avoid one Draco Malfoy at all costs. So far she had succeeded.

"Hermione, can I borrow you for a second? I need a consult." Blaise called from a nearby room.

"Sure. One second, I need to bring Baruffio a file." However, she spotted a certain blonde coming from the direction in which she needed to go. "On second thought, I'll come now." Hermione said before diving into Blaise's room and shutting the door.

"Yes, a pretty healer." Blaise's patient winked.

"Er, thank you. What's the problem here?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Mr. Sloper here has a terrible puncture wound on his side but the spell used on him seems to be completely untreatable."

"Did he remember what spell it was?"

"No. Hm, let me get Draco. He's our resident dark-magic expert." Hermione paled at this. Being in a room with Malfoy was not what she signed up for.

"Malfoy, we need you in here." Blaise called.

"Yes?" Malfoy responded, poking his head in.

"Excuse me, I need to go give these to Baruffio." Hermione said, lowering her head in attempts to sneak out.

"Granger, you can stop avoiding me. What are we first years?" Draco muttered angrily.

"I'm not avoiding you, Malfoy. I'm just trying to do my job." Hermione said, rushing out.

"Woah. I am sensing some major tension here." Mr. Sloper said.

"Yeah. My mate her is in love with that girl and she hates his guts." Blaise said nonchalantly.

"I don't blame you; she's bloody hot."

"Uch, I am not in love with Granger. I'd have to be mental if I was."

"No, he is." Blaise said, nodding his head.

"Shut up. How was dinner with Loony Lovegood and your parents?"

"It went surprisingly well. They loved her."

"Aw, how precious." Draco mocked. "Too bad your kids will be bloody insane."

* * *

Alright, so the gala is in two days. Draco Malfoy doesn't go dateless. He had already run through every girl in the hospital, which produced zero results. Two thirds of them he had already slept with and the other third consisted of the uggos, losers and Granger. He wasn't worried though. He was Draco Malfoy for Pete's sake. Okay seriously…who the hell was Pete anyway? Draco was a clever boy…a devilishly handsome, clever boy. So how did he solve his problem? He simply looked around the waiting room, picked the most attractive girl and pounced. It was too easy.

"Hello, sorry to disturb." Draco said smoothly, approaching a girl in the waiting room.

"Oh no, not a problem at all." She replied, batting her eyelashes. Even Draco didn't understand how he had this effect on people.

"I just couldn't help but notice you sitting over here. I'm Draco Malfoy, a healer here."

"You're Draco Malfoy?" She squealed. "I thought you were but I wasn't entirely sure."

"You know me?" He asked curiously.

"Well I saw you on the cover of Witch Weekly. Bachelor of the year, right?"

"Er, yeah. Anyway do you need any help? Not to brag or anything but I'm sort of a big deal around here and I can get stuff done."

"I bet you are," she flirted outrageously.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name…"

"Marie Winters."

"Marie. That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. It's French."

"…yeah. So not to be forward or anything but what are you doing this Friday?"

"Uch, did you hear?" Melinda Bobbin whispered to her fellow nurse, Marietta Edgecombe.

"No, tell!"

"Malfoy got a date to the gala with some ruddy cow from the waiting room." Hermione couldn't help but eavesdrop on them.

"No way! Who?" Hermione wondered if the two girls were bitter, having both slept with him.

"Don't know. Anyway she's, like, exactly his type. Blonde, busty and beautiful."

"Hate her already."

"Agreed."

"Damn. I really wanted to get with him again." How pathetic, Hermione thought. How could anyone pine after Malfoy? Sure he was attractive and occasionally funny. He was smart and all, yes but did that make up for his enormous failings? His arrogance and tendencies to be a royal prick were too large to overlook. Why was she thinking about him again? Not worth her time. At all.

"I also heard something else about him!" Melinda whispered. "But you can't tell anyone!"

"Dish, girl!"

"Listening to the gossips are you, Granger?" Malfoy whispered in her ear, causing her to jump in the air.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Hermione asked, placing her hand over her heart.

"Around. Miss me?"

"Not really."

"So Granger, are you ready to stop acting like a child?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ignoring me? Really?"

"Well you were the one who was acting all pissy yesterday!"

"Yes…because you were ignoring me."

"Because you punched someone in the face."

"Someone who deserved it."

"Well if you think he deserved it then tell me what really happened between the two of you." Hermione was sick of this entire situation. Something wasn't right here.

"You don't need to know it. It's ancient history."

"If it was really that unimportant you wouldn't have attacked my date in a bar."

"Your date, right."

"Speaking of which, what the hell was that whole 'I would have asked you to the gala' bull shit yesterday?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you think I'd shag you or something?"

"Why the hell would you say that?"

"Well I can't think of any other reason why you'd ask me. Unless you'd like to inform me." Hermione stared hard at Draco but she couldn't read anything from his face.

"Can't someone just ask another someone without there being a reason?"

"You don't fancy me, do you?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I don't. But what if I did? What would you do about it?" His tone was rather rough, guarded almost.

"I'd tell you to get over it. It would be a waste of time."

"Good to know." Hermione was surprised by the harsh tone their conversation had taken. She didn't know why he could aggravate her the way he did but no one else had ever been able to get a response like this from her. Draco didn't know what to feel. Good thing Slytherins were trained at not feeling. Blaise was laughing from within his patient's room. God, they were daft.

* * *

"Harry, you need to pick. It's either her or me." Susan shrieked.

"Don't make me pick." Harry begged.

"Do you want us to work? If so then you need to leave her behind. She's only caused trouble."

"She's one of my best friends—"

"Who's obsessed with you! Everyone can see that but you!"

"What?"

"She loves you, Harry. She always has. It's pathetic really."

"No…"

"Harry, I won't say this again. I need to be the only woman in your life. So choose. Her or me." Harry remained silent. "HER OR ME!" Susan screamed.

"Susan—"

"HER OR ME!" Harry exhaled.

Harry looked at Susan carefully before responding. "Her."

* * *

**End Note: **Hello again lovelies! You asked for another chapter and your wish is my command. I've found writing this between college applications is a lovely break. Guess what? The gala is the next chapter! WHOOT! So excited to write it…the ideas are flowing. Post any suggestions or ideas; I would love to hear them. Your reviews on the last chapter really made my day. So thank you all! LOVE.


	14. The Night of Nights

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello all! Your reviews literally have made my week, my month and my year. I do not know why I even took a hiatus as clearly this site is the bomb. In my last author's note I asked whether I should change the title to Granger's Anatomy or not and only one of you responded. Please let me know what you think! Thank you darlings C : HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! 2010! Now on to a _long _chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, it's time for rounds!" Healer Baruffio yelled over the commotion. "Granger, Zabini, Finnigan, Thomas…where's Malfoy?"

"Not here yet," Blaise responded.

"Anyone know where he is?"

"Probably shagging some slag," Hermione heard Melinda whisper at the nurse's station.

"Alright, let's get going anyway. Malfoy can catch up. Granger, what's the status of your patients?"

"Stable, sir. Three are going into surgery today and two are being discharged."

"Good. Zabini?"

"One is in critical condition…" Blaise trailed off, watching Draco attempt to enter the room quietly.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How nice of you to join us." Healer Baruffio said, sarcastically.

"Sorry 'bout that." Malfoy said. Even when he was in trouble and no one was happy with him, Malfoy maintained that awful smirk, Hermione noted.

"Continue please, Zabini."

"Right. One is in critical condition and then three are going into surgery. No discharges today."

"Malfoy, why don't you go next."

"All my patients but one are being discharged." Smirk. He's still bloody smirking. What Hermione wouldn't do to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"Well if that's so then why don't you take one of Granger's surgeries. I need to speak with her today."

"Er, sure. Can I ask why?"

"Not really your business, Malfoy." The smirk was gone!

"Alright people, we have lives to save. Go!"

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me, sir?" Hermione called.

"Right. I have some excellent news for you." Healer Baruffio said, leading her into his office. Hermione's stomach was turning and churning. Was this it? Was it the moment?

"You do?"

"Yes. Well you know you've been doing fantastic research the past few weeks regarding healing incantations."

"Yes, sir." She knew her hard work would have paid off. It was only time.

"Well the Wizarding Medical Board wants to honor your contributions. I believe you get a certificate and some galleons or something." Oh. That is…nice too.

"Oh, that's excellent, sir. Thank you."

"I had my doubts about you Granger but you're really starting to show me some good work."

"Thank you so much, sir."

* * *

"What did you just say?" Susan yelled.

"Her. You asked me to pick. I said her." Harry didn't know what inspired him to do it but as he looked in Susan's eyes all he could see was Ginny. Ginny: the girl who was there throughout Hogwarts to pick him up. Who had comforted him when Dumbledore died? Who risked their life on several occasions to help him? How could he have been so blind?

"I can't believe you would pick that slag—"

"She is NOT a slag!" Harry growled so loudly, he even scared himself.

"After all we've been through!" Susan began to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Susan. It's over."

"You're really an arse. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"Goodbye Harry Potter." Susan spat before rushing into their shared bedroom to grab her things.

* * *

Hermione walked out of Healer Baruffio's office very confused. She was happy of course that her work was being recognized but she couldn't help feeling disappointed that she still wasn't certain that the promotion was hers. However, she was immediately pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed a certain blonde haired ferret sitting on a bed in the on-call room looking utterly depressed. Was he crying? No, she remembered one of Mr. Malfoy's rules: "Malfoys do not cry." He was just sitting there looking absolutely depressed. Now a rational person would walk by and pretend they saw nothing. Hermione was not rational.

"Er, Malfoy…are you okay?" Hermione asked softly, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Draco said defensively.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Right and you're Hermione Granger and you know everything so if you say I'm not fine then I'm obviously not fine."

"No need to get snappish, I was just asking." Hermione turned to leave but couldn't. Instead she opted to sit down on the same bed as Malfoy, facing him.

"Is there a reason you're still here?"

"I know we're not the greatest of friends…"

"Understatement of the century."

"But I can't just leave you here feeling all depressed for yourself. If this is about Jeremy—"

"No Granger! It's not about your bloody boyfriend!"

"He's not my—"

"I have bigger problems than you right now." Draco snapped.

"Tell me about them?" Hermione asked, softly.

"I just killed someone."

"What?" Hermione shrieked.

"In surgery, Granger. I bloody killed someone. Someone who wasn't even in critical condition."

"Draco, it happens to the best of us."

"No, he was supposed to be fine. He's dead because I was overconfident."

"There must have been complications. You didn't know!"

"If there were complications then I should have been able to stop them. This is all my fault…" Draco trailed off. Hermione scooted closer to him, grabbing his hands.

"You can't blame yourself. We're healers, we do what we can. People die on the table all the time. It's no one's fault." Draco didn't respond. "Draco—"

"Shh. Stop talking Granger." Draco began rubbing his head.

"Do you—" Hermione began.

"Granger, I'm going to do something we both might regret." He said, attempting to read her.

"What the hell are you on about?" Hermione laughed.

"This." And with that final word Draco Malfoy leaned in and kissed Hermione Granger.

* * *

Ginny was anxious for the gala tonight. She had the right dress, the right shoes but she couldn't help but think she had the wrong date. Miles was great in every definition of the word. He was kind, funny, handsome and interested in her. Maybe Ginny was incapable of liking people who liked her.

"Luna!" Ginny called. "Are you home?"

"Yeah. In the loo! One second."

Ginny walked around the apartment. It was only 4 o'clock now and Miles wasn't going to pick her up until 8. She had no idea what to do for 4 hours.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" Luna asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Not much, really bored actually. What are you up to?"

"Nothing terribly exciting. I was thinking of going to check out this new art gallery that's just outside of London."

"What time is Blaise picking you up?"

"7:30. Miles is coming at 8, yeah?"

"Mhm."

"You could come to the art gallery with me if you want."

"Yeah I'd like that. Let me just get my stuff."

"Oh Gin, shoot! I forgot to tell you. Harry called for you while you were out."

"Did he say why?" Ginny asked confused.

"No, he just asked if you were home and I said no. Then he was like 'okay thanks, bye.' It was bizarre."

"Well I doubt it was anything important."

"Maybe you should call him back?"

"No, I'm sure it can wait. I don't want to hold you up." Besides talking to Harry would only make the gala harder. She was going to go with Miles and have a great time. Miles was an awesome guy. Harry was her past and maybe Miles should be her future.

* * *

"You just kissed me." Hermione sputtered.

"Astute observation Granger." Malfoy drawled.

"And that doesn't surprise you at all?"

"I kiss a lot of people." Draco said nonchalantly.

"So you're saying that meant nothing." Hermione's voice took a clarifying tone. However, her head was spinning.

"I'm not saying anything of the kind. In fact I'm not saying anything at all." Draco was more confused then he would let on. What the hell did he just do? He just kissed Hermione Granger: the same girl who punched him in third year…the one who will most likely get the job he wants. Why the hell did he kiss Hermione Granger?

"I should have figured. You're a real git, you know that. Jeremy was right. You're an ass hole." Hermione said before attempting to rush out the door. His seeker skills came in handy though as Draco was able to grab her wrist before she could even open the door. "What?" She yelled.

"Nothing." And for once Draco Malfoy didn't have anything to say. With that Hermione rushed out the door. Draco Malfoy had just kissed Hermione Granger and worst of all…he liked it.

* * *

The moment the clock struck 5, Hermione rushed out of St. Mungos. Her stomach felt as if a horde of elephants had invaded it and were doing the hokey pokey. On one hand she was nervous because today was the gala and she would either get promoted or lose to Malfoy. Malfoy…the other problem. He had kissed her and she was supposed to hate him. Why did he kiss her? The third thought running through her head was Jeremy. What the hell happened there? She was confused and nervous. The gala doesn't even start until 8:30 so she had three and a half hours to sweat it out. Great. However, when she arrived at her apartment she saw she wasn't the only one there.

"Er, hi Harry. Is there a reason you are camped outside our door?"

"Uh, sort of. I mean yes but no…I don't know."

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No well, yes. I…I broke up with Susan."

"Aw, Harry. I'm sorry!"

"No I broke up with her." Harry seemed to be very frazzled.

"Okay. May I ask what happened?"

"I…can't explain it. Not yet at least. Do you know where Ginny is?"

"Uh, no sorry. What about Ginny?" Had Harry finally realized Ginny was the right girl for him? While her life was falling to pieces maybe Ginny's would be coming together. She hoped she was right. Well about Ginny.

"Nothing. I…I need to go. Sorry. Bye." Harry said quickly before leaving.

"Er, okay." She would never understand boys and maybe that was okay.

* * *

The girls had transformed their apartment into a condensed version of a spa. Each girl had their own personal worries that needed to be put in the back of their minds. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco, Ginny about Harry and Luna had felt a drastic change in Blaise's behavior towards her after she met his parents. So in order to forget their problems, the girls decided to put it all out of their minds.

"Ginny with that facial mask on you look like a martian." Hermione giggled.

"No she looks like a dopengoostisaurus." Luna said seriously.

"…Sure."

"Well I may not look so glamorous now but I will later." Ginny joked.

"Oh Gin, I forgot to tell you. Harry stopped by looking for you."

"That's weird. He called earlier when I was out."

"Yeah he was acting really bizarre."

"I guess I'll talk to him at the gala then."

"While you are making him jealous with your sexy date! Oo-la-la!" Hermione laughed. "Oh bollocks, I smudged my own mascara."

"Luna, that dress looks amazing on you." Ginny squealed. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 7:15."

"Oh damn! I left this mask on too long." Ginny cried, rushing into the bathroom.

"When is Jeremy coming to get you, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"8. Although he said he might be running late."

"So do you think anything will happen between you two tonight?" Ginny shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh…I have something to tell you." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"So today at the hospital…Draco…sort of…kissed me." Hermione jumped as she heard whatever makeup product Ginny was using fall to the floor.

"What?" Ginny came out squealing. "How could you forget to tell us? That's amazing!"

"Or awful!" Hermione said.

"How on earth is that awful?" Luna and Ginny started jumping around like maniacs.

"It's so obvious he likes you!"

"No, I mean before he even did it, he said 'I'm about to do something we'll regret.' Anyway he was all upset because his patient died during surgery so he clearly just kissed me because that's how he expresses his emotions or whatever."

"Uch, what is with boys! They kiss you when they kill someone, they kiss you when they break up with their girlfriends…boys can not be trusted!" Ginny said, shaking her head.

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy kissed you." Luna said. "That's amazing. We could both date Slytherins. Oh my god—wasn't Miles in Slytherin too? This is perfect."

"I am not dating Malfoy! I can barely stand him and I told him that!"

"Oh cut the crap, girl! We know you like him." Ginny teased.

"Ew, no I do not. I told you, he is an arrogant prick."

"And you love him regardless."

"Absolutely false."

"Absolutely true!"

Luna jumped as the doorbell rang. Rushing over to the peephole, she saw it was her own lovely boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. Ever since Luna had met Blaise's parents, she felt he had started to act differently. She wasn't sure if he felt they were moving too fast or maybe his parents hadn't liked her. Anyway ever since then he had been avoiding her or at least so she thought. If tonight didn't go well then she would confront him. She loved him for god's sake and she would not let him go without a fight.

"Hello Luna." Blaise said after she opened the door. Normally he would have greeted her with a kiss. Not a great sign.

"Hello you. Don't you look dashing."

"Aren't you going to tell her how beautiful she looks?" Hermione yelled from inside the apartment, laughing.

"I was going to but I was having trouble formulating the words. I don't think I could quite do her justice." That was the Blaise she loved. Sweet, adorable, sexy as hell Blaise.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

"One down. Two to go." Ginny joked.

"I have a secret!" Hermione spluttered out. "I've been waiting till Luna left. It's amazing!"

"What?" Ginny asked, very curious!

"I think Blaise is going to ask Luna to move in with him tonight!"

"No way! How do you know?"

"He started asking me about my rent and whether two people could afford to pay it."

"AH! No wonder he was acting so weird! That's such a big step."

"I know! Aren't you so jealous? Luna has it so easy!"

"Yeah the guys we like suck so hard." Ginny joked.

"Completely."

"Wait…you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"You like Draco!"

"When did I say that?"

"What other boy do you like then?" Hermione gaped like a fish.

"I don't like him. He just serves as a mild fascination."

"That is the most convoluted thing I have ever heard. Ie. you like him!"

"You are insufferable!"

"And you love me for it!"

* * *

Draco looked around the ballroom sadly. He knew his surgery today did not go well. He had clearly lost his chance at the promotion. Healer Baruffio was furious at him and he had every right to be. Draco had messed up. He watched his date, Marie Summers….no wait, Marie Winters, flit around saying hello to every person. Apparently she was prominent in society. Who knew? More importantly who cared?

"Draco, darling, come meet Reginald Cattermole. He works in the Magical Maintenance Department at the ministry."

"How do you do?" Draco quickly excused himself though as Blaise entered the room with his girlfriend.

"Hello mate!" Blaise said excitedly. Luna excused herself to go say hello to some classmate of hers from Ravenclaw.

"So did you do it yet?" Draco whispered.

"Not yet. I've been too nervous to even speak."

"Don't act like a poof."

"I'm not. This is a big bloody step."

"No one said you had to do it."

"I know but I want to." Blaise said assertively.

"Congratulations man."

"Congratulations on what?" Blaise asked curiously.

"For being completely whipped."

* * *

"Hello Miles." Ginny said, opening the door for her date. He looked quite handsome in his classic tuxedo.

"Wow Ginny, you look fantastic." Miles said, smiling.

"Thank you," Ginny blushed profusely. "Bye Hermione."

"Bye Gin. See you soon."

Hermione was left alone in her apartment. Having already finished her hair and makeup, she went to go put her dress on. The gala itself was black & white themed so both Ginny and Luna had opted for black dresses. Hermione had decided to go for a white dress. She originally hadn't planned to wear a white dress but this one seemed to be fate. After work one day she was just strolling down Bond Street and there it was in the window of a boutique. Shipped in newly from France, it was one of a kind and perfect. Of course it cost way more then she had intended to spend but it was worth it. For some reason she had a good feeling about tonight. Maybe it was her day to finally succeed. Five minutes after she had pulled the dress on, Jeremy arrived. Let the festivities begin.

"Hello," Hermione said shyly.

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight, m'dear." Jeremy said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Er, thanks. Glad to see your eye healed."

"Yes this beautiful and talented healer fixed it for me," he said before winking.

"Right. Shall we head off?"

* * *

Draco couldn't help but tense drastically at the sight of Granger entering with that git, Jeremy Stretton. He had arm around her waist, possessively. Draco gritted his teeth. He couldn't even get himself to look at Hermione. In the one-second glance he got of her, he saw that she had never looked more beautiful in her life. He knew that if he looked at her, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would go over there and punch the hell out of Stretton then maybe snog—

"What would you think of that?" Marie asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Think of what?"

"Draco, _the Minister himself_ was just saying that he thinks a lot larger portion of the ministry's budget should be given to St. Mungos."

"Oh that would be bloody fantastic." Granger had always been beautiful so why was it now that couldn't control himself around her.

"Draco, would you like to dance?" Marie asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Er, sure."

* * *

Hermione was definitely pleased with the gala. A lot of people have shown up and were donating money. She had her acceptance speech tucked in her purse, just in case she would need it. Jeremy kept talking to her and she felt terribly that she wasn't really listening. She looked over at the dance floor only to see Malfoy dancing with some knock-out, beautiful girl. Although she did not like him, as she reminded herself again and again, she had to admit that he was the most dashing man in the room. His chiseled features were absolutely incredible. The girl he was dancing with looked perfect for him. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. Hermione instantly hated her.

"Would you like to dance?" Jeremy asked her.

"Not quite yet. In fact I just saw a friend of mine I would like to say hi to."

"Hello Harry!" Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione. You look great." He said before kissing her on the cheek.

"As do you. Have you spoken to Ginny yet?"

"No. She's dancing with Miles….so no."

"Well you could go cut in. Tell her Susan is gone…." Hermione trailed off.

"Maybe. Where's your date?" Harry asked, eager to switch topics.

"Who cares? He's not the most interesting fellow."

"Alright Hermione, let's dance." Harry said, taking her hand.

"Sure. I'll do anything to avoid my date."

* * *

"Harry, you have two left feet. You know I say that with love, right?"

"I know. Unlike you, I didn't get to take ballroom classes growing up."

"Well that's probably for the best. They were bloody boring as hell."

"Your date doesn't seem to be too pleased you're dancing with me."

"Oh god, I hope he doesn't try to cut in."

"He's not the only one looking at you, you know."

"Why? Is there something on my face?"

"No, dear. You just look quite pretty tonight."

"Well I'm hoping tonight will be a night to remember."

"I bet it will."

"And maybe this night should be memorable for you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Go talk to Ginny! She's talking to Luna right now. Hurry!"

"You're the best, Hermione."

"Tell me something I don't know!"

* * *

"Granger." Malfoy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Er, hello Malfoy."

"This is Marie Winters."

"Pleasure to meet you." Marie said, flashing her perfect smile.

"Yes, pleasure." Hermione said unenthusiastically.

"Where's your vile date, Granger?"

"Draco, how rude!" Marie giggled.

"Eh, around." Hermione said.

"Not enjoying his company?" Draco asked, pretending to be shocked.

"No, his company is just fine. In fact, why don't I just go find him?"

"Who's your date?" Marie asked.

"Jeremy bloody Stretton, that's who." Draco responded.

"Your date is Jeremy Stretton?" Marie asked, actually shocked.

"Er, yes. Why? Do you know him?"

"Doesn't everybody know him?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Why would they?" Hermione eyed her weirdly.

"Draco, do you want to tell her or should I?" Draco had just met Marie. Had he already told her? What was going on?

"I don't care to tell her. Do whatever you want." Draco said snottily before walking away.

"You honestly haven't heard about Jeremy?"

"…No," Hermione said hesitantly.

"I can't believe you haven't heard about it! It was all over _Witch Weekly._"

"I don't really read _Witch Weekly,_" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Jeremy is the guy who broke Draco's heart!"

"Draco is gay?" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"Oh, no. Sorry bad wording. Jeremy slept with Draco's fiancé."

"Wait Jeremy told me that Draco slept with _Jeremy's_ girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson."

"Well he was obviously lying." Hermione was in shock. Mostly though she just had a ton of guilt. She was wrong about Draco. Bollocks.

* * *

"Hermione, where have you been all night?" Jeremy asked. "I've been waiting all night to do this." Hermione cringed as Jeremy closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"Go home, Jeremy."

"Why?"

"You're a liar and a jerk."

"Hermione," Jeremy pleaded.

"Don't even contact me again. You disgust me. Your mate's fiancé? Really?"

"Wha…what?" Jeremy stuttered.

"For someone rather smart, I acted very stupid. You are pathetic. Goodbye." Hermione turned and walked away. Facing Jeremy was easy….it was Malfoy she was worried about. However, she was a Gryffindor at heart and was ready to take the plunge.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want Granger?" Malfoy snapped, turning away from his conversation.

"Walk with me?" She asked, hesitantly. Surprisingly he followed without any further questions.

"I need to apologize…badly. I should have listened to you."

"So you found out the truth about Pansy?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Is that all?"

"And I'm particularly sorry about what I said earlier after you…you know."

"It's fine. It wouldn't be the first time you called me a git, Granger."

"That's true." Hermione laughed lightly.

"We should go. Baruffio is going to be making that big announcement any moment now." Draco said walking off, leaving Hermione all alone.

"Right," She said to herself.

* * *

Hermione took her seat. Her stomach was turning so heavily she was afraid she was going to vomit. This moment was one of the biggest of her life. She looked two tables over at Draco. He always managed to look so composed. Wasn't he nervous at all.

"Good evening," Healer Baruffio said into the mic. "Tonight is a very special night for many reasons. The first being that it is our sixteenth annual Black & White Charity Gala in order to benefit St. Mungos Hospital. The second reason being that I have a very special announcement. As many of you know I am stepping down from my position as Head Healer this coming June to retire. It is my great pleasure to introduce my successor." Hermione was literally shaking. This was it. She once again ventured a look towards Draco only to find he was looking straight at her.

"Congratulations Granger." Draco mouthed at her before smiling briefly. He knew the battle was over. She deserved it. It didn't matter how sexist their boss was…Hermione was going to win.

"Now if you will please raise your glasses in a toast as we welcome to the stage the new Head Healer of St. Mungos Anatomy….Draco Malfoy!"

It was hard to tell who was more shocked at that moment.

* * *

**End Note: **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!!! Hope you enjoy! Now I'll warn you right now this is a bit of a cliff hanger even though it doesn't seem to be. I hope 2010 brings you all lots of success and joy. If you can, please review. You all have been the most supportive, wonderful people in the world!

C :


	15. Together

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter…I don't have much to say really. The story is coming to an end, only a few more chapters I think. (or is it…dundundun) At this point even I have no clue! Enjoy!

* * *

"Now if you will please raise your glasses in a toast as we welcome to the stage the new Head Healer of St. Mungos Anatomy….Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione's head was spinning. She had lost. All her years of slaving over her work had not paid off. She couldn't help but feel tears well up in her eyes. Looking around, she quickly escaped from the room out into the hall.

Draco had assumed he had heard wrong. However, it was hard to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at him and congratulating him. This couldn't have been right. Healer Baruffio continued to wave Draco up to the stage. Fumbling, he rose from his chair. "Er, thanks so much," Draco began. "You have no idea how long I have waited to finally hear those words," Draco cut off, seeing Hermione dash off into the hall. "And it really…it really kills me to have to turn it down." The room went dead silent; Healer Baruffio began to sputter and turn red. "As much as I would love the position, I don't deserve it. Excuse me." Draco said, rushing off after Hermione.

"Granger, wait!" Draco cried once he was in the hallway. Hermione turned around, tears running down her cheeks. God, she looked beautiful.

"What Malfoy? Don't you have a speech to be giving?"

"Already gave it. It had a nice moral, I think you'd like it." Draco laughed.

"What are you on about?" Hermione choked out.

"Well it just proves that the good guy always wins."

"Draco, you're a real prat." Hermione yelled, misunderstanding him.

"No you ninny, I meant you." Hermione looked at him, attempting to read him. He stepped closer to her. His hand once again grazed her cheek. It was such a natural feeling.

"Wha-what?" Hermione stuttered.

"The job is yours." Draco laughed at her shocked expression.

"How?"

"You deserved it. Just say thank you."

"But you deserved it too," Hermione said softly.

"You're welcome, Granger."

"No." Hermione said sternly.

"What?"

"I'm not taking it."

"Granger, don't be stupid."

"I'm not. I don't want it."

"Give me a break. This is all you have talked about for months."

"I won't take it. I don't want to be given something; I want to earn it on my own."

"Granger, you did earn it."

"I guess this is just my Gryffindor pride but I won't take it."

"Do you understand what you're giving up?"

"Yeah. You will be the Head Healer of St. Mungos and that will infuriate me. I will just have to work harder and show you up at every opportunity."

"And I know you will." Draco laughed.

"So get back in there. You have a speech to redeliver."

"Granger, you're…bloody fantastic."

"You earned it, Malfoy."

* * *

The moment Draco walked back into the room, he felt all eyes on him. Healer Baruffio was still onstage, clearly in shock. Draco once again ascended the stage. He watched Hermione slip into the room.

"Er, hello again. So five minutes ago I said something. Well I take it back. This is probably the most inarticulate speech ever so pardon me. At first I thought I couldn't accept this job because there was someone who I felt was more qualified than I am. However, no matter how wonderful she is, she must be bloody insane as she told me she would not take the job. So you are all stuck with me it seems." Draco continued to deliver a good speech, earning several laughs. But all he could do was stare transfixed at Hermione. He didn't understand her at all and she fascinated him to no end. Once he finished his speech and Healer Baruffio led another toast in his name, Draco got off the stage. He was going to make a beeline for Hermione but he was interrupted.

"Draco, that was marvelous," Marie gushed.

"Thanks. If you'll ex—" Draco began.

"The minister told me he was very impressed with your character, you know."

"Did he? That's very kind—"

"He invited us to go out to dinner with him and his wife. I told him we weren't officially dating but he said that if that changed to call him. So I don't know how you feel about the matter…" Marie trailed off.

"Er, you're a great girl Marie but I don't really date." Marie merely blinked at his response.

"Well then call me if that changes."

"Sure." Draco said before heading off to find Hermione.

* * *

"So you think I'm wonderful?" Hermione joked, approaching Draco.

"I think you're bloody insane."

"Your date was looking for you, you know."

"Yeah she found me already."

"She's really beautiful." Hermione said slowly.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Granger."

"Git! You know she's good looking, don't deny it."

"Only if you're into that."

"And we know you are," Hermione emphasized you.

"No Granger. I happen to like ugly, loser girls."

"No wonder you slept with half of Slytherin then," Hermione joked.

"Who knew you had a mean side?"

"Now you do…boss."

"That's bizarre."

"What is?"

"I'm your boss. Granger, go get me coffee!" Draco joked.

"Don't make me embarrass you in public." Hermione teasingly threatened. "This is odd."

"Could you stop being so ambiguous?" Draco asked.

"Fine. This conversation is odd."

"In what way?"

"We're talking civilly."

"Yes."

"I didn't realize we were capable of talking civilly."

"Well usually you threaten me for no good reason, I respond cleverly, you attempt to jump my devilishly handsome self and then you storm off angrily." Draco joked, cheekily.

"Absolutely false! You're the one who always strokes my cheeks and tells me how beautiful I am, which is absolutely accurate."

"Not when you were crying. You looked disgusting."

"You are a prat!" Hermione laughed.

"Dance with me."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Well as your boss I can threaten to fire you if you don't."

"Ah well I guess I shouldn't take the risk then…"

* * *

"Luna, can I ask you something?" Blaise asked carefully.

"Er, sure. What about?"

"I know I've been acting a bit weirdly."

"That's for sure!" Ginny laughed.

"Well I just have been doing a lot of thinking."

"Good thinking I hope!" Luna joked.

"Of course. I've never really done this before since to be honest, I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Me neither." Luna smiled.

"So I was wondering if maybe you'd consider….possibly, uh…moving in with me?"

"You want me to move in with you?" Luna cried.

"Yes."

"Into your apartment with you?"

"Uh, yes."

"The two of us. Alone? In your apartment?"

"You don't have to…"

"Are you bonkers? I'd love to!" Luna said, kissing Blaise deeply.

* * *

"Miles, that story was too funny." Ginny gushed, half realistically, half fake. She had noticed Harry off the bat…where was Susan? He was talking to Hermione and had made no attempts to say hi to her.

"'Scuse me, Ginny. I just need to use the loo. Be right back." Miles said. She walked over to Luna, who was currently mid-snog with her boyfriend. Great.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Harry called. She froze. Oh crap.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" She asked coolly.

"I've been looking for you all day."

"Oh really? Why?"

"It's…hard to explain. Can we take a walk or something?" God, she wanted to but she couldn't just leave Miles.

"I would it's just that…"

"Your date, right?"

"Yeah I mean maybe we could leave for a bit. I'm sure it will be fine."

"I don't want to interrupt your evening…"

"No, Harry. It's fine, really." They began to walk in silence.

"So, what I needed to talk to you about is…uh, how to word this."

"Hmm?"

"I broke up with Susan today."

"You did? Oh." How was she supposed to feel about that?

"I feel like I've made awful decisions all around."

"You did? How?"

"I never should have picked Susan over you."

"Oh." Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted to cheer, scream or cry.

"I know I'm a right foul git for not noticing it the first time but I know Ginny that you're the girl for me."

"I am?" Ginny asked, near tears.

"Ginny, when I had to end things with you at Hogwarts it was because I would have rather died than hurt you. And now I've gone and hurt you more than anyone else has. I understand if you never can reciprocate my feelings because of what I've done but I love you, Ginny Weasley. Always have, always will." Ginny stared at him blankly. She was not expecting that.

"Er, so that's it." Harry trailed off. Ginny had waited so long to hear those words. "I understand…" Harry said sadly, beginning to walk away.

"Harry, wait! I bloody love you too." Ginny smiled.

* * *

"You are a horrendous dancer, Granger."

"Absolutely wrong. I am marvelous; you are terrible."

"Wrong again."

"Well if you think I'm such a horrific dancer then why don't we stop?" Hermione pulled away.

"I don't think so." Draco smiled, pulling her back in.

"I still hate you. You know that?" Hermione joked.

"No you don't."

"Yes I bloody well do."

"You didn't seem to when I kissed you."

"That's…I….shut up."

"Are you disagreeing? We could kiss again, you know, as a social experiment."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because you know you want to."

"You know how to ruin the mood, Malfoy." Hermione said, pulling away effectively this time.

"Oh Granger, lighten up. It's a party after all."

"It's 12:30, Malfoy. The party is over. I want to go home and sleep."

"Alright. Let me walk you home."

"No, it's fine, really."

"But I want to."

"Alright." Hermione was confused. How can any two people have this sort of range of emotions. One moment they are fighting, the next they are kissing, then fighting again, then having fun. Her head hurt. This relationship might be giving her psychological whiplash.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! Sorry this is such a short chapter…I'm on a bit of a time crunch because of apps and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I promise I will update soon and thanks so much for all the reviews.


	16. Apart

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! Thank you once again for your super encouraging reviews. A lot of people told me though that they weren't happy that Draco was chosen but that is what felt right to me. Sorry to those who were disappointed but I hope you can still enjoy the story. Sorry for the wait as well—school started up again so my schedule is a lot tighter. Thanks again everyone! : )

* * *

"Well…here we are," Hermione said, once they were standing on Draco's doorstep.

"Here we are," Draco repeated.

"Where exactly are we?" Hermione said seriously. Draco looked confused.

"Haven't you been to my house before?"

"No, I didn't mean where are we physically. Where are we as where are we as in…the 'us' kind of way." Draco continued to look confused. "'Us'…you know..you and me."

"Oh! That kind of 'where are we.'"

"Yeah. We just go back and forth through a lot of emotions. It's confusing."

"That we do. But I think I know where we are."

"You do? Where?"

"Well I think we're here," Draco kissed her on the cheek. "And maybe here," he said, kissing her other cheek. Hermione laughed. "But we're definitely here," Draco said kissing her on the lips.

"I like this place," Hermione said, quietly. "I know I said I would stay over but—"

"But what?"

"I can't shag my boss," Hermione joked, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, Granger. I won't tell a soul." Draco winked before he led her inside.

* * *

"Blaise darling, do you know where Draco is?" Mrs. Malfoy asked curiously.

"Uh, no sorry." Blaise lied. He knew exactly where Draco was.

"Did you bring your delightful girlfriend?" Narcissa continued.

"No, unfortunately, she is actually busy packing up her old apartment."

"Oh yes, I heard you were moving in together. Congratulations."

"Thanks so much."

"Are we going to hear wedding bells in the future?"

"It's definitely a possibility."

"I wish Draco would find a nice girl like you did."

"I actually think he might have," Blaise chuckled.

"Who do you mean? That Marie girl?"

"No, definitely not her."

"Then who?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I don't think I'm at the liberty to say."

"Please tell me he's not back together with that heinous Pansy Parkinson?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Thank god. She was a little wretch."

"Agreed thoroughly."

"Are you sure you can't tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes well….we'll see."

* * *

"Gin, do you mind if I go and get a cup of coffee?" Harry asked sleepily from her bed.

"Course not. It's in the kitchen." She said, continuing to sleep.

"Alright, do you want a cup?"

"Sure, that'd be lovely." Harry opened her room door and stepped out. However, he immediately regretted the decision to walk out in only his boxers.

"Hello Harry. Looks like you had a fun night," Luna said knowingly from the kitchen.

"Ah…hi Luna…I'm going to get my pants."

"That might be a good decision."

"Sorry Harry. I didn't realize Luna was home already." Ginny said, laughing.

"Well at least I was wearing something."

"I can't believe Luna is moving out." Ginny said, sadly.

"Yeah, a lot has changed in the past week. Luna and Blaise are moving in together, Hermione didn't take the job and I am with the most wonderful girl in the world."

"Stop flattering me. It will only get you so far." Ginny joked.

"So Hermione didn't come home last night…" Harry observed. "She must have really hit it off with that Jeremy guy."

"I don't think it was Jeremy that she hit it off with…" Ginny laughed.

"Then who?" Harry was lost.

"I think you'd be better of not knowing."

"Why who is it? And how would you know?"

"Let's just say I saw Hermione snogging the pants of her mystery guy before we left."

"Come on, who is it? Ginny Weasley!" Harry said, jumping on her.

"Fine, fine! I give up!" Ginny giggled. "But you can't freak out!"

"Oh my god, it's Voldemort, isn't it?" Harry joked.

"It might as well be in your eyes," Ginny mumbled.

"What?"

"It's, er…Malfoy."

"Malfoy." Harry repeated. "Draco Malfoy?"

"The one and only."

"The one she hates?"

"Trust me, by the looks of their intense snogfest she definitely doesn't hate him."

"Hermione Granger, our Hermione, snogged Draco Malfoy?"

"Your repeating it doesn't make it any less true."

"Wow."

"Yup."

* * *

Hermione looked around very confused. This was not her bedroom. These green silk sheets did not belong to her. But that pounding headache certainly belonged to her. The….activities of last night jumped back into her head. Rolling over, she braced herself to see that platinum blonde staring back at her…only to find she was alone.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself, jolting up. "Malfoy?" She called. Did he actually leave? Hermione was suddenly furious. Here she was in his bed, rather exposed and he didn't even have the decency to be there when she woke up. She knew he didn't have work so he actually must have just left because he didn't want to face her. She hated him. She really hated him. Throwing her clothes on, she rushed out of the bedroom, needing to get home.

"Hello Miss," a house elf called from the kitchen. "May I help you?"

"Yes. Where's the door?" Hermione muttered.

"Does miss not want breakfast?"

"No. No thank you. Where is the door?"

"This way miss," the house elf squealed.

"Er, thanks a lot." Hermione said before disapparating. She was embarrassed out of her mind. She hated Draco sodding Malfoy.

* * *

"Draco, darling. Congratulations!" Mrs. Zabini cooed.

"Thanks so much," Draco said coolly, drinking champagne.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise whispered.

"What do you mean? This is my parent's house." Malfoy said, dodging Blaise's concerned looks.

"You know what I mean."

"No I do not."

"Aren't you supposed to be experiencing an awkward, albeit hilarious, morning after with a certain spitfire, Gryffindor?" Blaise waggled his eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco muttered, darkly.

"Wait. Please don't tell me you left."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Draco snapped.

"Fine…I thought you really liked this one…"

"Shut up Blaise!" Draco growled.

"Fine."

* * *

"What a bloody coward!" Ginny gasped.

"I'm pathetic. I'm pathetic for sleeping with the man I hate. But I'm more pathetic for crying over the man I hate." Hermione mopped.

"Er, Hermione I'm sorry but…" Harry trailed off.

"Yeah, you can leave." Hermione said, patting his hand.

"Alright I love you both. Bye." Harry nearly sprinted out.

"Emotionally retarded that one." Ginny joked.

"I can't believe he actually was so ashamed that he left. Who leaves? Honestly."

"I doubt he was ashamed. I mean Hermione, you are ten times the person that he is. And those slags he usually gets with don't even compare to you."

"I never want to see him again. I can't believe he's my boss. I should have taken that job from him. Then I would have fired him."

"I honestly don't get it. The way he looked at you last night…"

"What time is it?"

"Like 1:00. Want to go get some lunch?"

"Is it too early for vodka?"

"I don't think it's ever too early. Let's go."

* * *

"Your friend is a moron." Luna said, unpacking boxes in their new apartment.

"Completely," Blaise sighed. "I don't know what happened. I thought he was making a huge improvement."

"Improvement?"

"Well you know since he had his heart ripped out that time," Blaise called from the kitchen.

"Oh."

"Yeah. He's never been able to maintain a stable relationship since…or a relationship at all. Hell, I don't think he's ever taken a girl out for more than one date before."

"So do you think he was scared?"

"Absolutely."

"Is there any hope for them?"

"I don't want to sound like a sap but I really believe Draco and Hermione are meant for each other."

"I agree. How can we help him see that?"

"Well we're going to need to make them both see it. Unfortunately I doubt Hermione will forgive him after that."

"Very true."

"Anyway enough about them. What do you think of the apartment?" Blaise asked, nervously.

"I love it. And I love you." Luna said softly.

"I love you too," Blaise clasped her hands.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Impossible."

* * *

"First day as head honcho. Excited Malfoy?" Healer Baruffio asked, patting him on the back.

"Definitely excited. Nervous as hell."

"Malfoy, nervous? Never thought I'd see the day."

"You and me both, sir." Draco joked.

"I don't think it's the job that's making him nervous," Blaise muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco frowned.

"Nothing….nothing at all." Blaise hummed. "Speaking of which where is Granger?"

"Locker room," Katie Bell chimed in.

"Er, right. Okay…uh let's get started," Draco began, unsure of where to start. "Assignments."

"Draco…I mean…sir" Katie began, rolling her eyes. "Don't you think we should do rounds first?"

"Well I was going to wait till everyone got here."

"Please, don't wait on my account. I know you're not very good at that." Hermione said challengingly, entering the room.

"Granger, tardiness won't be tolerated."

"My apologies, sir," Hermione mocked. "I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Right…" Draco paused. "Who's leading rounds today?"

"Me," Blaise said, bored. However, Draco didn't notice. He was engaged in a staring contest of sorts with Hermione.

"Carry on." Draco said, not taking his eyes away from her.

* * *

"So Hermione," Melinda called from the nurse's station. "Heard you and Draco snogged at the gala." Hermione just gaped, as she managed to turn bright red.

"I….what?"

"Don't worry, we've all been there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione muttered, turning away from them. However, upon turning around she saw that the devil himself, strutting down the hall. He seemed to be more stressed than usual and she couldn't help but observe him. Despite being a loathsome, horrid human being, he really was a beautiful man. Defined bone structure, chiseled features…he was dreamy. But god he was such an arse.

"Granger," Draco barked. God she despised him.

"What?" She snapped.

"Instead of chitchatting with the nurses, do you think you could do your bloody job?" Hermione just stared at him. How dare he talk to her like that?

"Go to hell, Malfoy," Hermione growled, before stalking off.

"I'm your boss! I could have you fired for saying that!" Draco called after her. "I don't bloody understand her." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey Draco," Melinda flirted. "There's an open on-call room. Want to go….utilize it like we used to." She winked outrageously.

"Yeah, let's." The old Draco was back.

* * *

**End Note: **Thank you so much for reading! I decided I didn't want the story to end just yet. It was all coming together too easy for our characters. More to come soon! Hope you enjoy. I probably can't update except on the weekends but you never know. Please review. Thank you all! : )


	17. If You reStart Me Up

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello again! Again, sorry for the delay. High school is not allowing me much time to continue this story…but I will make time! I've also been having quite the brainfart on how to bring our little love birds together…as a young girl with little to no romantic history, I'm doing my best xD Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Where's Katie?" Dean asked Hermione. "She was supposed to be prepping her patient for surgery."

"You can't find her?" Hermione answered offhandedly, looking at a patient's chart.

"I am in a bind here. I really have to get started on some paper work. Would you find Katie for me?" Dean begged.

"Sure. Where do you think she could be?"

"Cafeteria, maybe? On-call room?"

"Yeah she might have lost track of time or whatever."

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best!" Dean yelled, over his shoulder.

"Mhm, don't I know it!" She joked.

Hermione couldn't wait for this day to end. Having woken up in Malfoy's bedroom quite alone, she was eager to get home and sleep it off. Walking down the hallway, she started to feel really lost. She never could have taken the job from Draco. Not that he was a particularly nice person because he proved this morning that he was the same old prat. She just couldn't take something that wasn't meant to be hers. St. Mungos used to inspire her, used to make her want to change the world. Now she felt like she was in an emotional arms race with a platinum bonde super power and maybe she needed to surrender.

* * *

"Hey Katie, are you in here?" Hermione called, opening the door. "Oh my bloody god…" She screeched, slamming the door. Her day started in the bed of a Malfoy and ended seeing Malfoy in bed with a slaggy nurse. She heard Malfoy calling her name down the hall. Seeing your new "boss" sleeping with an employee on the first day of his promotion was bad enough. Seeing the guy you just slept with? Even worse.

"Granger, wait!" Draco called, throwing his robes on. "I order you to stop!"

"You order me?" She whipped around. "What am I, one of your house elves?

"You're an employee in _my _hospital!"

"Your hospital? A little pretentious for the first day, don't you think?" She spat.

"Granger, you work for me. Get used to it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the chief. You're just a doctor."

"You're right. I'm _just _a doctor. Or maybe I'm _just _another one of your one night stands. Either way, you don't need me."

"Granger, so it's about…that, is it?"

"About that? About that?" She yelled, increasing in volume. "You are a bloody, awful prick, you know that, right?"

"Granger…" Draco placed his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me."

"Granger, be reasonable!"

"Reasonable? Reasonable is having the decency to be there in the morning. Reasonable is not sleeping with someone during work! You do not get to attempt to tell me what is reasonable."

"Granger, let's go to my office and discuss this—"

"Discuss what? We have nothing to discuss. We are done talking."

"What?"

"I quit."

"Don't be stupid—"

"I'm not. Staying here and working for you would be stupid."

"Hermione, you're an amazing healer. This hospital needs you."

"The hospital needs me?"

"And I need you…to work here."

"You need me? Well you're a little too late. Goodbye Malfoy."

* * *

"You quit?" Ginny gasped. "Hermione….is that really sensible?"

"I tried to stick it out, I really did. I can't work near him."

"He slept with the nurse?"

"I know this is going to sound mental but it really felt right…being with him, you know. It was like all our fighting and teasing was just our way of expressing partiality."

"Opposites do attract..."

"I slept with Draco Malfoy. God I'm sure my 15 year old self wants to kick my arse."

"Or applaud you! Malfoy might be an ass but he's one hot piece of ass, as well."

"I'm just so angry!"

"I don't blame you."

"He's made me equivalent to Melinda!"

"Who's Melinda?"

"The slag I found him sleeping with."

"Oh."

"I became one of the numerous Malfoy one night stands. How pathetic is my life?"

"Not pathetic at all. I don't get it Hermione! He seemed to really like you! Blaise even told Luna that he thought you changed him."

"I guess that just goes to show you that people don't change," Hermione said, bitterly.

"So what are you going to do now? Job wise, I mean."

"I don't know. I guess I could look at all the other wizarding hospitals in London, like Mercy Wand West and whatnot. I just can't stand the thought of having to work my way up the ladder again."

"Why don't you just start your own practice?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, be your own boss. You could rent a building, hire a few other healers and be your own healing office."

"That's a really good idea, Gin! I think I probably have made enough money in the past year to fund it. I can call my accountant and see. That's such a good idea though. You're the best!"

* * *

"Granger quit?" Blaise couldn't believe Draco had messed up this thoroughly.

"Yeah." Draco mumbled.

"Why did she quit?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"No…. please don't tell me it was because she saw you…" Blaise trailed off.

"In the oncall room with a nurse."

"Draco! I thought you really liked her?"

"We're done discussing this!" Draco snapped.

"You know, you're not really doing yourself any favors."

"Zabini—" Draco warned.

"Cut it out, Malfoy. I'm trying to help you here. I don't know what it is about relationships freak you out so much. I think your problem is that you're afraid of affection."

"I don't need your diagnosis, thanks."

"Fine. But if you want my help in getting Granger back, you'll have to face the music."

"Who says I want Granger at all?"

"I'm your best friend, you prat. I know you better than you know yourself."

"When do you become so poofy?"

"Just, think about it."

"Whatever you say, doc."

* * *

"This is perfect," Hermione sighed. She had spent the last week searching for the right place to establish her own practice. To the muggle eye her practice was just a run-down toy store. But here it was, the perfect space with a price that didn't make her eyes bleed. Maybe it was a sign. "I'll take it."

"Great," the real estate agent purred. "Sign on the dotted line and it's yours."

"Have you hired anyone yet?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet. I'm setting up interviews tomorrow. I got in touch with a few other healers and asked them to spread the word. I also need to buy medical supplies and find clients. No biggie…"

"Don't worry Hermione! If anyone can do it, it's you!"

"Let's hope so!"

* * *

"Her own practice? You've got to be kidding me!" Draco said, massaging his temples.

"Draco, are you alright?" Seamus asked.

"No. Granger quit."

"She quit?" Katie gasped. "Why?"

"…The reason….the reason is unimportant."

"I can't believe she quit. Damn."

"I wonder if her practice pays well…." Dean thought out loud.

"Don't you even think about it, Thomas," Draco shouted.

"Wow. Hermione is so brave," Katie said, awestruck. "Is this tough for you?" She asked Draco.

"Tough for the hospital? We have plenty of healers."

"I mean tough for you since you no longer work together."

"Why would that be tough?" Draco was confused.

"Aren't you guys together?" Katie asked, innocently.

"What would you give you that impression?" Draco said, a little too loudly.

"You're not together?" She gasped. "I mean at the gala you guys seemed like you were dating. I mean we all saw you…."

"Saw us what?"

"You know….snogging."

"Well we're not." Draco snapped. "Get back to work!"

Draco rushed back to his office and slammed the door. He had really messed up this time. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he wanted Granger back. Whether as an employee or….more, he needed to figure out.

* * *

"So you're dating my sister." Ron stated, monotone.

"Er, yes." Harry said, nervously.

"For the second time?"

"Yes."

"After dumping her at Hogwarts and then choosing Susan over her."

"Er….yes."

"You, Harry Potter, are dating my baby sister, Ginevra Weasley?"

"Yes, Ron."

"And what are your intentions, Mr. Potter?"

"Ron, is this really necessary?"

"I'll ask the questions here, buddy."

"How can our family trust that you won't hurt her again?"

"The family is mad at me? I was at dinner yesterday though…"

"Yesterday you were my best friend. Right now you are Ginny's boyfriend. Those are two separate jobs."

"Can I make this easier?" Harry asked, laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me be the first to assure you that I have no intentions of hurting Ginny at any point."

"But what proof do we have of that?"

"I love her, mate."

"…oh."

"Yup."

"I guess I don't have to kill you then…yet. Welcome to the family!"

"I thought I already was part of the family!"

"Two jobs Harry. Two different jobs."

"Fine."

* * *

"Thank you so much for interviewing me!"

"No problem, Sarina. I'll get in touch very soon." Hermione smiled, leading the young witch out.

In the course of a week Hermione had made an offer on a building, hired two healers and had purchased enough medical supplies to start her own practice. While owning her own practice had never been her official dream, she felt so freed. However, a certain blonde deviant was making the entire process bittersweet. She hadn't seen Draco since she quit but she couldn't help but think about him. He had really done a number on her. Why couldn't she get off this emotional rollercoaster? She missed the days where she would say she hated him and he would respond that he loved her. It was so….them. But how could she ever think she could be with a guy that she referred to by his last name? She needed to sever the ties to that daydream. It was time for Hermione to start over and rebuild. Step one: be her own boss. Step two: don't hire any playboys or nurses.

* * *

**End Note: **Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy. I love reading your comments so thanks again for responding. Yay! Next update will be soon, I promise!


	18. I'll Never Stop

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for all your support. I am definitely not the greatest writer but your encouraging reviews are what inspire me to keep going! : ) Enjoy…

* * *

"I have a new art gallery opening tonight at 7:30 sharp. Do not be late!" Luna sang. "I captured a bowtruckle in a really neat abstract cubist piece. It might be my finest work to date."

"Sounds great. Formal, I assume?" Hermione chirped.

"Yes indeed. The gallery goes in a backwards chronological movement so remember—"

"Right to left, we know. You've told us several times. We'll start our way at the back and head towards the front," Ginny reassured.

"Okay, okay. Point taken. I just want to make sure you really grasp the collection."

"We will. Don't you worry for a second," Hermione said, laughing.

"So is Blaise going to be there?"

"Of course he is going to be there, Gin. He is her boyfriend."

"Well excuse me!" Ginny joked. "This is going to be my first public outing with Harry as a couple!"

"Great," Hermione groaned. "You will both be caught up in love land while I mope around in spinsterhood."

"We could set you up!"

"Oh no! I think we both know how that would end up." Hermione groaned, remembering the multitude of failed blind dates in the past. Her friends meant well but when it came to setting her up, they failed epically.

"Fine…" Ginny said, disappointed.

"Well I'm sure there will be a plethora of single men at my gallery opening. Although they will be artistic types, which you wouldn't like."

"Huh? Why wouldn't I like them?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"You know…" Luna trailed off.

"No, I really don't."

"You just have a certain type of guy."

"Oh really? What's my type?"

"You like the conventional guy…the hardworking, classically good looking guy. I can't see you running off with a guy who wears tight pants and a beanie."

"I could like an artistic guy! And I don't like guys like that. Give me one example of a guy I've dated who fits that description. Ron? Certainly not. Victor? No."

"Er, Malfoy?" Ginny offered.

"I never dated Malfoy."

"You might as well have. Besides he is like the definition of what Luna said. He is a healer, dresses like a Ralph Lauren ad and wouldn't be caught dead in a beanie."

"Yes but he is an arrogant prick, who I despise. If he is the opposite of an artistic guy then maybe an artistic guy is exactly what I need!"

"Beanie and all?"

"Maybe not…"

* * *

"Draco, why can't you have a steady girlfriend like Blaise?" Narcissa nagged.

"It's not that I _can't_ have one, mother. It's that I do not _want_ one."

"And why not? Don't you want to get married?"

"Why is everyone so obsessed with my love life? I'm happy as I am. Shouldn't that make you happy as my mother, knowing that I am happy?"

"Don't play that card, Draco. It won't work," Lucius sighed. "Trust me, I've tried it."

"Draco, please just consider your options carefully. A serious girlfriend might do you good."

"Or bother me."

"You know, Blaise thinks you're just afraid of affection."

"You talked to Blaise about this?!"

"Oh, don't look so annoyed, dear. I was just trying to help," Narcissa pouted.

"Well if you would be so kind, please butt out of my love life."

"Or lack there of," she chimed in.

"Disrespectful."

* * *

"Why are you just standing around?" Draco yelled, addressing the healers at St. Mungos. "Get back to work!"

"We can't…" Katie trailed off.

"Why not?" Draco asked, impatiently.

"Well, Hermione always organized the surgery board and no one has stepped up to take her place."

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco groaned.

"It's a really tough job!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Hermione was so good at it since she's so organized." Dean added.

"You all are useless. I'll do it!" Draco exclaimed, exhausted. "But unlike you, bumbling twits, I know when my surgeries are and I have to go do one right now."

"Hey Draco," Blaise called. "You might also want to fix the organization system of the discharge papers."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione was in charge of that too."

"Bollocks! Can anything in this bloody hospital function without Granger?"

"You should really try and get her back…" Katie offered.

"We do not need Granger! I can handle this," Draco barked.

* * *

"Does this dress look artsy enough for Luna's opening?" Hermione asked.

"Add some long black gloves and you're practically Audrey Hepburn," Ginny joked.

"Do I look too formal?"

"No, I think with a glass of champagne in your hand and a proper necklace, you will be able to attract any guy you want."

"Well let's hope so. I can hardly bear to listen to you and Luna blabber on about your perfect boyfriends."

"Oh, tell me how you really feel!" Ginny said, playfully.

"Not all of us can date the savior of the wizarding world, I suppose."

"Hermione, I have a question for you."

"How mysterious. Do go on."

"I have a question for you but I am hesitant to ask because I know you would not like it."

"Just go ahead. I'm sure my ego or patience can take whatever it is."

"Er, what are you going to do with Draco's jacket?"

"Oh…I haven't really thought about it. He probably wants it back."

"I mean you wear it all the time and it was a gift so I bet you can keep it. I just thought I'd bring it up since it'd be really awkward if he saw you wearing it now…" Ginny advised.

"Yeah, I never really thought about it. That's a good point. I'll bring it tonight and give it to Blaise. He can return it for me." Hermione responded, a little sadly.

"I mean you don't have to return it—"

"No, I should. Besides, I don't want it. I don't want anything to do with that slime ball."

"I wonder if he'll be there tonight."

"Why would he be?"

"I mean he is Blaise's best friend. Luna told me Blaise has been trying to get her and Draco to become friends. If he did come tonight would that be really uncomfortable for you? I bet Luna wouldn't mind if you came to the gallery on a different night."

"No, I promised Luna I'd come and I will. It might be uncomfortable, more so for me than him, but we're both adults and we can be in the same room together."

"Yeah, hopefully he won't be there."

"Yeah…hopefully."

* * *

"The gallery is stunning, babe," Blaise said, raising his champagne flute.

"You think so? You really think so?"

"Of course, Luna. It's so unique, just like you."

"I got the inspiration for the third panel from the igoromteraus gerbil fairy, like the ones that lived in the mattresses at Hogwarts. Could you tell?"

"Er….absolutely."

"This is why I love you."

"Don't make me vomit," Draco groaned.

"Draco, thanks so much for coming," Luna laughed. "Grab some champagne, won't you?"

"I think I will. Thanks," Draco said, leaving.

"I know you want Draco and me to be friends but did you really have to bring him tonight?" Luna whispered.

"Why?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Hermione is supposed to come!"

"Oh…god. I am so sorry! I didn't realize. I mean I should have realized since she is your best friend but it really didn't register."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure she won't be mad. I just hope it doesn't take her by surprise."

"Well here she comes. You can warn her."

"Hermione, over here!" Luna called.

"This looks incredible, Luna. Hello Blaise!"

"Hello Hermione," Blaise responded, nervously.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Er, nothing. Well not nothing but…"

"Out with it Luna!"

"Draco is here," Luna said, hesistantly.

"Oh. Okay."

"You're not upset?"

"Eh, no. I sort of figured he'd be here. I know I'll be seeing him from time to time and that's fine. It's not like we dated anything….and now I can give him his stupid jacket back, face to face."

"Good for you!"

"Alright, I need to go grab some champagne and start observing your gallery!"

"I'd pass on the champagne for now. Draco is over there."

"Perfect, I'll get rid of his bloody jacket right now."

* * *

"Malfoy!" Hermione called.

"Oh….hello Granger." Draco grimaced through the awkward silence that followed.

"Look, I just wanted to return your jacket."

"Granger, every time we fight you don't always need to give this back. I told you it was for you to keep."

"Well as far as I'm concerned this is the last fight we're going to have. So you should take this back now."

"What if I won't take it back?" Malfoy asked, playfully.

"Well I don't want it. You can give it to some other girl," Hermione retorted, seriously.

"Granger, I can guarantee you this isn't our last fight."

"No, it is. Fights imply that the two people involved are fighting with the promise of an end or the promise of making up. We aren't those people anymore. I think it's better for the sake of our mutual friends to just settle as acquaintances. That way we don't even have to like each other."

"But I do like you, Granger."

"Well I don't like you."

"Granger, fighting is our thing. We've always gotten over it in the past."

"Well that was different."

"How? Let's take this conversation somewhere a little more private."

"Why?"

"Do you want everyone to hear this?"

"Uch, fine. Let's step outside for a minute and only a minute."

"Whatever you say, Granger."

"Alright, what do you have to say?" Hermione asked.

"No, you were answering my question. How is this fight any different?"

"Malfoy, we slept together."

"Yes…and?"

"And you left!"

"….right. Well—" Draco began.

"No. Stop talking! When you slept with Melinda or any of those other girls, you were there when they woke up. I don't know how I could possibly have been so revolting or embarrassing to you as to cause you to leave but you're a real arse."

"Granger, it's because I had more respect for you than for all those other girls."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's the reason."

"No, it is." Draco said, assertively. "I could be there in the morning for those other girls because I knew what they wanted and I could deal with leaving them. But I couldn't be there with you."

"What? We're you too scared or something?"

"Granger…"

"You know what…just take your bloody jacket. We don't have anything more to discuss. Have a nice life, Malfoy."

"Granger, come back! Granger!" Malfoy called after her, as she reentered the gallery. He hated himself right now and for someone with an ego as big as he had, it hurt like hell.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We saw you talking to Draco. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be."

"We're here for you, you know."

"Thanks. Now it's time to grab some champagne and meet some guys, right?" Hermione joked, trying to cheer up.

"That's the spirit. Look over there! That guy is cute!"

"And he seems completely un-Malfoyish."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Hey man, I think I'm going to take off," Draco mumbled.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaise asked, worried.

"Yeah. I just have some thinking to do."

"Alright, take care."

"I'm gonna go find Luna and tell her how great her gallery is. Am I the best friend or what?"

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

* * *

"So you're an art buyer?" Hermione asked, watching Malfoy out of her eye.

"Yeah, I heard a lot of great things about this gallery so I came to check it out."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…" Hermione trailed off.

"Brody. Brody Whitney."

"Really nice to meet you. I'm Hermione."

"That's a really interesting name. I like it…it's very artsy."

"Oh…is it? I never thought of it like that."

"Are you a friend of Luna's?"

"Mhm. Are you?"

"No, I've only met her tonight. She's an amazing artist."

"Yes, I've always thought so."

"Can I get you another glass of champagne?" Brody flirted.

"Absolutely." Take that, Malfoy.

* * *

"Hey Luna. Thanks so much for letting me come to your opening. The gallery looks incredible," Malfoy said.

"Thank you so much! And thanks for coming!"

"Er, who is that?" Draco nodded towards the guy Hermione was talking to.

"Just some art buyer…why?"

"Oh…no reason," Draco struggled. "Thanks again, see you around."

Draco felt so very un-Dracoish. He never got jealous of other guys. They got jealous of him all the time but never the other way around. Hermione had really done a number on him. He clutched the jacket in his hand. It even smelled like her. He was shocked to admit it but he really missed Granger. He tried to convince himself that it was merely because she was the only girl with a sharp enough wit to satisfy him. He didn't love her….right?

* * *

**End Note: **Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoy! For all of those in college/high school: happy spring break! Review if you like…you are what keeps me wanting to write and I thank you all so much for that!


	19. More Malfoy, More Mess

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

**Author's Note: **Hello my dear readers…I know, I am the worst updater in the world. I apologize dearly. I think it's because deep down I never want to finish the story because I've loved writing it. Now enjoy this chapter!

"So you really hit it off with this Brody guy!" Ginny gushed.

"I told you I was capable of liking artistic guys," Hermione joked.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I mean we've only been on one date but I think so."

"You only think so?"

"Well we'll see if he calls."

"Why can't you call?" Ginny questioned.

"This time around I want a guy who makes an effort with me."

"Still upset about Draco?"

"I'm _not_ upset about Malfoy! He isn't worth the scum on the bottom of your old trainers."

"Uh huh."

"I resent Malfoy for his stupidity and selfishness. I don't have any feelings for him at all."

"Uh huh."

"Would you cut it out?" Hermione snapped.

"Uh huh, sure," Ginny joked.

"Why am I friends with you?"

"You love me."

"So, er, this is the new surgery board. It's color coded as to—" Draco began.

"Wait…I don't get it," Katie blurted.

"I was explaining it," Draco said, quite miffed. "As I was saying—"

"Hermione's way seemed a lot simpler," Dean interrupted.

"Well, she's not here, is she? No. So we're going by my system."

"No need to get all snappish," Katie mumbled.

"Like it or not, I'm in charge now. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would start listening to me," Draco struggled.

"Wait but—" Melinda began.

"BLOODY HELL! LISTEN TO THE MAN!" Blaise bellowed. "Oy!"

"Er, thanks mate," Draco said, relieved. "So as I was saying about the board…it's a pretty simple system. It's color coded per floor and each department is in charge of organizing and scheduling their own ERs. Is that clear enough? Alright…get back to work."

Draco was drained. A week ago life was pretty good. He had his new job and a budding relationship….er...he had special relations with….screw it… he had Granger…sort of. Well whatever was going on, he liked it. But he botched the entire thing and now was Granger-less, which left him with a heavy heart (bad) and an unorganized hospital (very bad). Draco was confused.

"Thank you all for coming today," Hermione started, nervous. "It's been my dream for awhile now to open my own practice. You all have been hired because I feel you will make the best possible staff and the best possible team. Feel free to introduce yourselves now to the other members of the staff. Why don't you start?" Hermione directed towards the brunette to her right.

"Hello! I'm Sarina Cadwallader and I specialize in creature induced injuries." Sarina was young and beautiful, pretty much the epitome of every man's dream. She seemed like the type of girl some shallow git like Malfoy would be interested in. But Hermione didn't hold that against her, as she also graduated from the top of her class at Hogwarts and was an excellent healer.

"Good morning. My name is Stewart Ackerley and I specialize in potion and plant poisonings." Stewart was an acquaintance of Hermione's back during her time at Hogwarts. He was a few years younger than Hermione but was very much of the same type as Hermione. He was an intense studier and quite intelligent. However, he did seem to maintain a rather…nerdy exterior.

"I'm Aaron Derrick and I specialize in spell damage and artifact injuries, specifically wand-backfiring." Aaron was another boy that Hermione knew at Hogwarts. Well more like knew of at Hogwarts, as Aaron was a Slytherin who was three years her senior. Aaron was classically handsome and seemed to be unaware of his own good looks.

"I'm Laura Madley and I'm involved in the curing of magical bugs." Laura was a sweet girl and had really impressed Hermione in her interview. Hermione suspected that Laura would be very easy to work with.

"And as you all know, I'm Hermione and I also specialized in spell damage and artifact injuries. Now I'd like to run through our organization system and schedule." Hermione was excited beyond belief. Her dreams were coming true and she was finally her own boss.

"Draco! I need to talk to you," Melinda purred.

"Sure. What's up?" Draco hesitantly questioned.

"I just had such fun with you yesterday and it was too bad that Granger had to go bumbling in and interrupt us."

"Right…"

"And I was really thinking that we should make it a permanent thing. I think we have a deep emotional and spiritual connection. Not to mention the physical connection…" Melinda pretended to growl.

"Huh…well…" Draco began.

"Now I was thinking that the proper thing to do would be to go out to a nice romantic dinner then go home and further explore our deep physical connection."

"Melinda, look…" Draco replied, trying to find the right words.

"No Draco, you look! We all know you've been moping around since Granger left. I don't know why since her leaving was like the best thing ever. But whatever, I get it, you're sad. But baby, I'm here. I'm real. I can wear your jacket and I won't return it." Melinda winked. Draco looked like he was going to vomit.

"Melinda, I'm not upset over Granger leaving."

"Then we can go out to dinner, yes?"

"Uh…"

"Great. Pick me up at seven" Melinda sang out, before running off.

"I hate my life," Draco muttered.

"Yeah you're life does kind of blow," Blaise teased, appearing out of thin air.

"Do not apparate into my conversations. I will jinx you."

"I'm scared."

"You should be."

"So Brody, tell me about your family." Hermione said, pleasantly.

"I'm an only child and my parents were always really overbearing."

"I'm an only child too!" Hermione laughed.

"Right on. Anyway I'm not really that close with them. They pressured me to be a lawyer, like my father, and they never really cared about my passion for art."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah well, that's life, right?" Brody joked. Hermione laughed along with him but more for show than in reality. The entire night Hermione had been forcing herself to listen to Brody and to appreciate him. But she couldn't. Perhaps Ginny was right when she said that Hermione's type did not include the "artistic" type. However, Hermione was fairly sure that her "preference" in men was not the barrier keeping her from being attracted to Nate. Every thought, hell every _word_ that Brody said just seemed inadequate in comparison to Draco. Draco might have been an arrogant prat with a severe emotional imbalance but his wit excited her. Their banter created a real fire, a real spark for Hermione. She needed the passion and the heat, which she was afraid no other man could offer. God, she could murder that man. Azkaban might be worth it…

"Hello Draco," Luna greeted, as Draco entered through Blaise's fireplace.

"Hey. Uh, sorry to disturb, I didn't realize you were staying here," Draco apologized.

"Not a problem. Is there something you wanted? Blaise just went out for a run."

"At nine o'clock at night?"

"Mhm. It's when the Snorklechenies are least prevalent. You know they are the main cause of fatigue when running. My father and I used to catch them all the time when I was younger." Luna said, dreamily.

"Right. You guys really are perfect for each other…" Draco trailed off. "And there actually is something I needed from Blaise so do you mind if I stay here and wait?"

"Not at all. Make yourself at home," Luna smiled.

"Thanks," Draco said, genuinely. A rather large awkward pause started, which Draco assumed only he noticed as Luna continued to look around as if in a very pleasant trance. "…So…" Draco began awkwardly.

"Draco, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Do you think it's the Federerinelines in your system that makes you so very afraid of falling in love?"

"….What?" Draco asked, trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"Well it's obvious that you fear commitment and falling in love and I was wondering if it was because of the Federerinelines. They often inhabit large spaces like Malfoy Manor and they could be a legitimate cause as to why you are incapable of admitting your feelings to Hermione. As a healer, I'm surprised you don't already have a cure for—"

"Why does everyone keep saying I have feelings for Granger? I. Do. Not," Draco sputtered.

"But you do," Luna sang softly.

"Granger and I…are…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Draco. I can assure you that I already know."

"What?" Draco was very confused, which seemed to be his most prevalent state of being recently.

"It's completely normal, nothing to be worried about. You and Hermione are very passionate people. It's understandable that you two cannot just confess your feelings for each other. Your feelings need to erupt."

"I'm sorry but really, what are you talking about? Granger and I do not have feelings for each other. At least I do not have feelings for her."

"I hope one day you can stop lying to yourself," Luna smiled.

"I'm going to go," Draco growled.

"That's probably a good idea, as I am expecting Ginny and Hermione momentarily."

"Granger is coming here?"

"Yes, very shortly."

"Will you do me a favor then?"

"Of course."

"Will you give her this?" Draco asked, handing her his jacket. "Tell her that it was a gift and it's hers. She won't accept it from me and I can't keep it."

"Because you love her and it reminds you of her and you miss—" Luna began.

"NO!" Draco shouted, which was probably an overreaction. "I mean…no. She just needs to have it. Okay?"

"Hermione will be here in four minutes. You should stay and talk to her."

"That would not be a good idea. She probably would hex me on the spot."

"Well you did leave her after doing….'the deed'," Luna said, seriously.

"It's complicated…" Draco sighed. "Just give it to her, okay? I have to go."

"Goodbye Romeo."

"What?" Draco was sick of being confused.

"It's a muggle reference…that just flew right over your head, didn't it?" Luna clapped excitedly.

"…Yeah…okay. Whatever. Bye."

"Luna? Are you home?" Ginny called. "Oh there you are!"

"Where's Hermione?" Luna asked, curiously.

"Oh she couldn't come. She's on a date."

"With that Brody fellow?"

"The very same."

"She just missed Draco."

"Draco was here?" Ginny yelled.

"Yes, it was quite strange. He gave me his jacket to give to her."

"How dare he?" Ginny was enraged. "After what he did to her…that little prick!"

"I feel bad for the poor bloke."

"WHAT? How?" Ginny sputtered.

"He's so obviously in love with her and is fighting it. What he did to Hermione was, of course, very thoughtless but was obviously just an attempt to fight his feelings. It's quite sad, really."

"Even if he came to his senses, do you think Hermione would forgive him?"

"Well it's just as obvious that she loves him too. But I don't know…"

"Is there any way we can help them?"

"Maybe…"

"Luna, I have an amazing idea…" Ginny said, mischievously.

**End Note: **Again I am extremely sorry for the late update! I've been a little unsure of how to end the story. Any ideas are welcome (hehe)! Sorry for the lack of Hermione/Draco banter in this story…it just didn't fit in anywhere. I feel like this entire chapter was angsty and "Draco doesn't want to admit his feeling"-y so I hope the next few chapters are better. Please review. THANKS, YOU GUYS!


	20. Ass Over Kettle

**St. Mungo's Anatomy**

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello, hello! Have you missed me? I've certainly missed you all. Sorry for the delay, I write spuratically… Enjoy!

* * *

"Gin, you home?" Hermione yelled, as she entered their apartment, arms full of books.

"Yeah, I'm here," Ginny called from the bedroom. "What in God's name are you doing with all of those?" She asked, entering the room, indicating the stack of books in her friend's arms.

"Just some light research. Aaron, you know Aaron from my practice, well, Aaron and I just got one of our first clients. His brother invented this bizarre curse and hit him with it, so we need to find a cure. Right now he has a second nose, and let's just say it's not on his face. How funny is that?" Hermione recounted, laughing to herself, while flipping through the mail on the table.

"Oh that's a riot," Ginny laughed. "I didn't see you come in last night. I guess I fell asleep before you came home."

"Oh yeah, I was researching last night with Aaron. We ended up falling asleep in my office."

"Wow, you and this Aaron guy seem to be spending a lot of time together. What about Brody?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"Brody…well, he's a nice guy and everything but I didn't really feel any spark. So I ended things. And nothing romantic is happening with Aaron, we just work together."

"Well you just worked with Malfoy and look where that got you!" Ginny said mischievously.

"That is completely different—" Hermione began.

"Speaking of Malfoy, I saw him last night."

"What? Where? What?" Hermione asked, flustered. "Not that I care but—"

"At Luna's, he looked good."

"Well, good for him."

"He gave me something that he wanted me to give to you." Ginny smiled. She and Luna had devised a plan to help Hermione. If she is really over Draco then the plan won't harm her, but if she is still pining after him, like they believe she is, then it might just give her the push she needs to admit her feelings for him.

"Really?" Hermione sputtered too quickly. "What?"

"His jacket," Ginny said, pulling it out of her bag. "Now why do you think he would want you to have this?"

"I mean I guess he technically gave it to me…but I don't want it. Can you throw it out or something?" Hermione asked, sadly. The jacket instantly made her think of Draco and of all the things that she was initially attracted to. It even smelled like him. But Draco proved to be a huge disappointment and she needed to forget him.

"You know Draco is seeing someone else," Ginny lied. "I heard it's getting pretty serious."

"What?" Hermione didn't care if she sounded emotional; she just wanted answers.

"Yup. Remember Melinda?"

"Oh my god. I walked in on them…that's why I quit!" Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Yeah. Actually I think they will both be at Luna and Blaise's Christmas party tonight."

"That's tonight? Bollocks!" Hermione groaned. "I have nothing to wear and I hate going to parties alone."

"You're not going alone. You can come with Harry and me!"

"No offense Gin, but I think the only thing more sad than going to holiday parties alone is going to holiday parties as the third wheel. I'll figure something out."

"You could un-break up with Brody?" Ginny offered.

"I don't think I could possibly stand him for another moment. If I have to listen to him dribble on about how, 'life is just a living portrait,' one more time, I will projectile vomit."

"That is disgusting!" Ginny grimaced at her crude, albeit hilarious, friend.

"Sorry."

* * *

Draco had never experienced anything more painful in his entire lifetime. One date with Melinda and he thought his mind was going to explode.

"So I told Stephanie that like, no way was magenta her color. I mean, right? She has red hair…magenta is like almost red-ish-pink and like that kind of clashes. I mean it doesn't totally clash but like enough that she should avoid it. Everyone knows redheads look good in green. But like she doesn't have green eyes, she has brown eyes. So like there is nothing that she can really pull off." Melinda babbled on.

"To be perfectly honest, I wasn't listening." Draco muttered.

"Want me to start over?" Melinda asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No, I have little interest in Stephanie's color pallet, or any woman's color pallet, especially women whom I have never met."

"So Blaise's Christmas party is tonight," Melinda said, suggestively. "We're going together, right?"

"Uh, well…I don't—" Draco sputtered.

"Good. I would totally hate to go alone. And a guy going alone is really sad too. I am so glad we found each other. We're totally perfect together."

"Perfect is a strange word…" Draco groaned.

"You're perfect, Draco Malfoy!" Melinda said, leaning forward to kiss him.

"No, not at all," he said, avoiding her lips.

* * *

"Hey you've reached Blaise and Luna's voicemail. Ah! We live together! So crazy, right? He said he loved me! Oh uh, leave a message." Ginny sighed, hearing Luna's cheerful voice on her telephone message.

"Hey Luna, it's me, Ginny. Stage one complete. Idea of D plus M in L set in H's mind. H is worried. It's great. Blaise, if you try decoding this message I will K-I-L-L you. That is all."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Gin, it's me, Luna. I don't think Blaise could decode your message because I couldn't even decode your message," Luna said, clutching the phone in one hand. "What does D plus M in L set in H's mind mean?"

"Duh. The idea of Draco plus Melinda in love was set in Hermione's mind."

"Oh."

"Keep up. And you're supposed to be the Ravenclaw. Jeez." Ginny teased.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Aaron greeted.

"Hey Aaron. How's it going?" Hermione smiled, entering his office.

"Great. I'm finding a lot of research for Mr. Lyonsion's case. I think we'll have him good as new in no time."

"That's great!" Hermione smiled. Running her own practice had become the best decision of her young life so far. "Hey listen, Aaron, I actually have to leave work early to get ready for this rather stupid Christmas party that I was invited to. I really am dreading it, but a friend is hosting it so—"

"Don't worry about it. So you don't like parties?"

"It's not that I don't like parties, but due to extenuating circumstances and my poor decision making, I'm not looking forward to seeing a certain person." Hermione grimaced.

"Let me guess, an ex-boyfriend?"

"Something along those lines, yes. Well not a boyfriend, but an ex…something. And this ex-something is bringing his new current-something and I'm just not really ready to face that reality."

"Oh. Do you have a date to go with you? That would probably drive him crazy. I mean he must be crazy to have ever ended things with you, so it serves him right to feel a little jealousy."

"I doubt he'd be jealous if I did have a date, but no I don't have one," Hermione said, embarrassed.

"I could go with you, if you want." Aaron offered. Truth be told, Aaron had developed a crush on Hermione. However, her being his boss made things a little more complicated than he was ready for. A Christmas party was innocent enough though, right?

"Really? You'd go with me? That would be great, so great!" Hermione smiled.

"Awesome. So when does it start?"

"It starts at 7, but I definitely don't want to be the first one there."

"I'll pick you up at 7:15 then so we can be a half an hour late."

"Sounds good." Hermione laughed.

"See you then," Aaron said, winking, before returning to his research.

* * *

Luna had spent the entire afternoon decorating Blaise's and her flat. Ornaments were hung on the tree, wreaths were placed on all the doors, and mischievous sprouts of mistletoe were dangling from the ceiling. Luna loved Christmas, but she wasn't excited for the holiday cheer, she was excited for Ginny's plan to go into action. Draco and Hermione wouldn't know what hit them…

"Luna, I'm afraid you may have gone overboard…" Blaise laughed, entering their flat with his arms filled with groceries.

"Not possible. I'm just in the holiday spirit! And you, Sir, need to get to my level!" Luna kissed him sweetly, before grabbing a bag of groceries from his arm. "Did you buy out the entire grocery store or did we suddenly invite the entire wizarding world to our party?"

"Hey, I followed your list to the dot. Although they do say not to go shopping while hungry so maybe I overdid it a little." Blaise mumbled.

"Not a problem. We can just eat six layer taco dip from now until our next Christmas party."

"Shit. I forgot the dip!"

"Don't worry, I'll ask Ginny to pick some up for me." Luna said, smiling. She never knew she would enjoy sharing her space with any man, as much as she loved living with Blaise. Even if he was a useless ponce, who was incapable of grocery shopping.

"No, no. I'll go run back and grab some."

"Thank you, Love."

"But now that you mentioned Ginny, that reminds me—what was that message about?"

"Oh nothing, dear…" Luna smirked mischievously. Oh what a plan it was…

"You better not be meddling—" Blaise called her out of her daze.

"—I" Luna began

"…without me." Blaise winked.

* * *

"Can we review the plan again?" Blaise whined. "I'm nervous I'll botch it up."

"Blaise, this is so simple. All you have to do is talk to Malfoy and entice him to grab some conveniently placed chip dip. At that same moment, Hermione will go to refill said bowl. Then they will be trapped under the mistletoe. And cue the sexual tension…" Ginny squealed.

"That is terribly dumb." Blaise muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ginny snapped.

"Oh come on, they get 'stuck' under the mistletoe. It's not jinxed mistletoe. They don't have to kiss. And how do we coordinate them evening seeing it? Oh and by the way, I bet when Hermione sees Draco, she will turn right around and go as far away from him as possible."

"Hmm…you're right. I guess we should just cancel the entire plan then." Ginny pouted.

"I think that's for the better. Don't you agree, Luna?" Blaise called in the support of his girlfriend, afraid to experience Ginny's inevitable wrath from her plan being foiled.

"I suppose." Luna said, nonchalantly.

"Alright, I'm going to go grab the dip. I'll be back in about twenty minutes so that should give me plenty of time to change before the party. Will you girls be alright here, without me?"

"We'll be fine, dear." Luna cooed, nearly pushing Blaise out the door.

"Okay...bye." Blaise said to the slamming door.

"Good, now that he's gone, let's talk about the real plan." Ginny giggled.

"Good call on getting Blaise uninvolved. He's adorable and has the cutest bum known to mankind—"

"Luna" Ginny warned.

"Right, sorry. As I was saying, Blaise is great but he is rubbish at plots. I think this may be due to—"

"Some weird mystical creature that tormented him as a baby. Yada yada, I know, Luna. We only have a half an hour to your party. We need to finalize our plans to have both Hermione and Draco throbbing in jealousy and sexual tension by the end of the night. Plus we need to change."

"Go team, go!" Luna cheered.

* * *

Aaron was surprisingly nervous as he walked to Hermione's door. She was the epitome of what he had one day hoped to find in a woman. She was passionate, intelligent, beautiful and above-all-else, kind. However, he wasn't sure how to present his feelings for her. She was technically his boss and was clearly still hung up over her ex, or whomever it is that she will be avoiding tonight. He had opted not to bring flowers, despite spending nearly twenty minutes arguing with the florist over what message roses really sent. Sodding roses. Finally he gathered up the courage and knocked on Hermione's door. The door flew open but he didn't see Hermione anywhere.

"Hi Aaron, I'm terribly sorry but I'm running a little late." Hermione's voice called from the back of her flat. "Please make yourself at home."

"Oh, no problem." Aaron replied, before taking a seat on her pristine, but rather uncomfortable sofa.

After about five minutes of waiting, Hermione immerged wearing a demure, crimson gown. The top of the dress consisted of a tight bodice, with the sleeves laying just off-the shoulders. The skirt billowed out, highlight Hermione's petite waist, ending just above the knee.

"Hermione, you look…you look—" Aaron stuttered. "Wow."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Hermione said, awkwardly. This was going to be a long night, she feared.

* * *

"And Draco, what do you think of my dress?" Melinda cooed, attempting to pat down the material of her skin-tight gold dress.

"Don't you think that it might be a little much for a Christmas party?" Draco questioned, adjusting his silver and emerald tie.

"You should see what I have underneath the dress" Melinda winked.

Draco wasn't sure what to think anymore. A month ago, a line like that would have been enough to captive Draco's full attention. Now, he couldn't have felt more repulsed. He wanted to believe he just found Melinda to be vile, but could there be more to it? He tried desperately to shake the image of a certain brunette woman out of his head.

* * *

"And I said 'no, no, Sir, your wife has acute angina.'" Aaron roared from laughter, before realizing no one else had joined him. "Sorry, medical joke. Guess it wasn't funny…" He awkwardly muttered.

"Oh…I'm sure it was," Ginny said, attempting to alleviate the tension. "We just don't know enough medical stuff to get it, I guess."

Aaron felt that, so far, the night was a bust. He was making a terrible impression on Hermione's friends, she was paying absolutely no attention to him and some blonde girl told him he looked like a 'Dorloa'. He had no idea what that was but he knew it wasn't a compliment.

"Hey Hermione," Aaron said, shaking Hermione out of her own thoughts.

"Wha—oh, Gods. I'm so sorry, Aaron!" Hermione gushed. "I'm being the worst date ever." Aaron inwardly smiled at the use of the word 'date.'

"Date, huh?" Aaron began. However, he saw Hermione's vacant expression and realized he had lost her attention. In fact, she was looking past him entirely. He turned around to see what she had fixated on. Some blonde guy entered with some girl in an obscene dress. "Is that the ex?"

"Oh…him? Yeah. Well, no. Sort of?" Hermione contradicted herself.

"Let's get him really jealous then, shall we?" Aaron asked, noticing the blonde guy staring directly at him. "Want to dance?" He asked, taking her hands before she could answer and dragging her towards the music.

"Thanks for all of this," Hermione smiled. Aaron simply nodded, placing her hands on his neck, and his on her waist. She was content to sway back and forth, however, Aaron thought he might just step it up a notch. Suddenly she felt her body being pulled flush up against his. She had been in this position not too long ago with Draco. Why couldn't she stop thinking about that? She felt Aaron moving his hands up and down her back and she felt ill. What was wrong with her?

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" Draco growled at Blaise, jutting his chin towards Aaron.

"Hermione's date."

"Are they seeing each other?" Draco massaged his temples.

"I dunno, mate."

Draco watched Aaron pull Hermione closer to him. He felt his blood boiling. At that moment he felt the full weight of his previous actions on his shoulders. He knew was a complete moron he was. It hit him like a ton of bricks, falling from a twenty-story skyscraper. Toss it all to Hell. He was totally, utterly and irrevocably head-over-heels, ass over teakettle. He loved her. Shit.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait…I really have the best intentions for finishing the story. I just don't want to let go. Please review! : )


End file.
